


Матушка Эм

by Royal_Heart



Category: Original Work
Genre: Adventure, F/M, Gen, Urban Fantasy
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-29
Updated: 2014-05-29
Packaged: 2018-01-27 02:33:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 35,940
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1711772
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Royal_Heart/pseuds/Royal_Heart





	Матушка Эм

Теплый, сладкий запах свежей сдобы наполнял ноздри и вселял спокойную радость в душу. Было около десяти утра, и владелица кондитерской-трактира-гостиницы, которую весь город знал как матушку Эм, спускалась в основной зал, чтобы проследить за подготовкой к началу рабочего дня. Распахивались ставни, открывались окна, охранник и вышибала Эрих снимал со столов тяжелые и основательные дубовые стулья (печальный опыт первых лет заставил в свое время раскошелиться на них), протирались столы, подметались и мылись полы, были спущены и очищены от нагара и оплывшего воска круглые люстры и заправлены новыми свечами. Прислуга споро наводила порядок, готовясь к наплыву покупателей. Через полчаса примерно должны начать появляться первые из них.   
Наконец, когда был наведен порядок, Эм успела за это время проверить еще раз, на свежую голову, вчерашнюю выручку и удовлетворенно кивнуть. Хороший вчера был день и без происшествий. Эрих снял защитные экраны с невиданной до матушки Эм придумки – большие стеклянные витрины с тремя прозрачными полками, на которых выкладывалась вся сладкая продукция, и металлическим поддоном, в который засыпался лед, чтобы пирожные, печенья, всевозможные конфеты и прочие милые желудку радости не портились. Кроме того, ввозился ларь с двойными толстенными стенками, между ними тоже было полно льда и нем в металлических формах хранилось редкое лакомство – мороженое нескольких сортов, такого выбора не увидишь и у самого курфюрста. Щитки нужны были на вечернее и ночное время, чтобы куда более буйные и пьяные посетители не разбили витрин. Это сейчас, в дневное время, заведение матушки Эм будут посещать благочестивые бюргеры с домочадцами, прохожие и парни, ухаживающие за приличными девицами, в которых их помимо всего прочего интересуют размеры приданого, а вот вечером здесь собирается иная публика.   
Поварята уже вставляли в витрины первые подносы с выпечкой и конфетами, кондитерская, полная солнечного света, с колышущимися на окнах легкими тюлевыми занавесками приобрела весьма благочинный вид. Эм прошла на кухню, чтобы проверить работу, отследить как управляющий принимает продукты с подвод, пришедших из соседних деревень, рассчитаться за них, нацарапать это на бумажке, чтобы затем внести записи в огромные счетоводческие книги. Она перекинулась веселыми словами с работниками и тут обратила внимание на странное поведение одной из официанток, та буквально старалась не дышать и держаться подальше от плиты, где жарилось в кипящем масле тонко порезанное тесто, потом его откидывали на гигантские дуршлаги, перекладывали на блюда, где обливали медом или обсыпали сахарной пудрой и дроблеными орехами.   
\- Марта, а ну-ка пойди сюда! – Молодая женщина вздрогнула от резкого возгласа, и притихшие работники смотрели, как они скрываются в одной из кладовок.   
\- Марта, скажи мне, ты опять залетела? – И взгляд Эм уперся в стройную талию, затянутую в тонкое сукно форменного платья и обвязанную лентами белого передника. Марта побелела, но кивнула утвердительно.  
\- Ну, что мне с вами делать? – с тоской произнесла Эм. – Разве я не давала тебе снадобье? Или вы с Ульрихом решили, что двоих вам не достаточно? Не успеваете выйти на работу, как опять с пузом. Вы уж решайте, хотите ходить брюхатыми или работать.  
\- Матушка Эм, мы с Ульрихом решили попытаться в последний раз мальчика родить.   
\- А если опять девчонка будет? Что тогда?  
\- Матушка Эм… - голоса Марты заметно дрожал. Их хозяйка была из той редкой породы, что беременных работниц не выгоняла, они у нее работали, пока могли, обычно месяца до седьмого, чтобы затем через полтора месяца после родов вернуться. Марта сама приносила своих девочек в одну из дальних комнат, где оставляли детей остальные девчонки и где за ними присматривала старая вдова, похожая на нахохлившуюся ворону, и бегала их кормить в короткие перерывы. Но Эм же выдавала снадобье, предотвращающее беременность с тем, чтобы они все-таки работали. В итоге получилось, что работниц у матушки Эм было больше, чем в большинстве подобных заведений. Часть из них подменяла тех, что с детьми, кроме того была работа в две смены. За те же деньги, что и везде, работали здесь меньше. И это делало ее трактир одним из самых желанных мест работы в городе. Конкуренты крутили у виска и говорили, что она разорится с таким отношением к людям. Однако разговорам этим было уже много лет, а заведение матушки Эм было одним из самых процветающих.   
\- Матушка Эм, ну, этот последний, точно.  
\- Ладно, фиг с тобой, все равно от вашей дури никуда не денешься, - философски заметила Эм. – Рожать тебе когда?  
\- Еще семь с половиной месяцев.  
\- Кирстен к этому времени точно вернется, - прикинула хозяйка. – Ладно, разберемся. А когда собиралась сообщить мне о столь радостном событии?   
\- Ну, на днях.  
\- Ага, на днях. Ладно, иди.  
В отличие от большинства «приличных» заведений, где к женщинам применялись поистине драконовские меры по соблюдению их «чести», Эм на такие вещи смотрела сквозь пальцы, лишь бы это не доставляло проблем ее детищу, но ни один гость не мог протянуть по пьяни лапы к ее девочкам, и это знали все. Впрочем, если дело шло по любви и взаимному согласию, она не возражала. Но даже последняя посудомойка могла отбрить любого из посетителей, будь он хоть наместником, который тоже, случалось, захаживал сюда с супругой и дочкой. Хотя понятно, что не в таком окружении приударять за кем-то, да и не в его возрасте. А был он далеко не молод.   
Эм постояла, машинально проверила окорока и прочие копчености, хранящиеся в этой кладовке и вышла в кухню. Потом было посещение прачечной, вежливое раскланивание с первыми гостями, быстрые записи в книги всех вчерашних поступлений и сегодняшних расходов. Эм оставила некоторую сумму в потайном стенном шкафу и приказала закладывать одноколку. Ей еще предстояло посетить банк и оставить там выручку. И она сделала себе пометку, конец месяца, так что надо сесть посчитать налоги и отвезти их в ратушу.   
Эрих немного сонно улыбнулся ей, он сидел на табурете при входе и оглядывал посетителей. Сейчас он был одет вполне презентабельно - в рубашку с пышными рукавами, со шнурованным кожаным жилетом, темные штаны и высокие сапоги. Вечером он останется без рубашки, позволяя потенциальным драчунам оценить его внушительную мускулатуру, к тому же он тогда уже будет не один. Он единственный, не считая самой Эм и ее управляющего, кто работал с утра и до поздней ночи, и если в дневное время он был практически деталью интерьера, чаще пребывая в состоянии бдительной дремоты, то вечером это был спокойный и очень опасный охранник. Эрих наотрез отказался, чтобы она нашла ему подмену хотя бы на утро. И он постоянно торчал здесь, когда он успевал поддерживать себя в хорошей форме, для нее осталось загадкой, пока однажды она, не сумев заснуть почему-то как обычно после обеда, а она спала в это время, как самое тихое, когда работники сами могли справляться, чтобы быть в состоянии находиться здесь допоздна, не вышла на закрытый участок на заднем дворе и завороженно уставилась на смертельно опасный танец, что исполнял ее вышибала. Его тело текло и струилось, под смуглой кожей играли длинные мышцы, казалось, он мог изогнуться в самую немыслимую позу, играя и переливаясь из одного состояния в другое. В его руках выписывали жужжащие пируэты два острейших меча, превращая его в смертоносную тень. Она смогла оценить усилия, что он прикладывал для подобной тренировки. Сейчас глядя на него, такого расслабленного, сложно было заподозрить в Эрихе грозного, смертоносного хищника с колоссальным запасом сил. Иначе чем объяснить его существенно пониженную потребность в отдыхе?  
Эм улыбнулась в ответ и пошла к ожидающей ее на улице одноколке. Она являла собой редкий экземпляр независимой женщины, и это отражалось даже в ее внешности. Скажем, штаны на женщине, если она не воин, что было редкостью, и о таких возмущенно шептались по углам, и не маркитанка в военном обозе, мягко говоря, не приветствовались, но она носила только их, пусть и очень широкие, практически как юбка, туго затягивая ремень на талии. Обычный ее костюм составляли подобные неодобряемые штаны, белая блузка, нередко с пышным жабо, и темный жакет, в прохладную погоду к этому добавлялся плащ на меху, заговоренный на водонепроницаемость и не пропускающий ледяные ветра, гуляющие в Бабенбурге в зимнюю пору. Темно-каштановые волосы, собранные в тугой узел на затылке, позволяли увидеть достаточно гладкое и чистое лицо, практически без морщин, а это было достижением, учитывая ее возраст, на котором иронично сверкали большие темные глаза. Особой красотой оно, может, и не отличалось, но привлекало к себе внимание и запоминалось лучащейся силой, спокойствием и уверенностью.  
Сейчас путь Эм лежал в банк, где она, переговорив с угодливо расшаркивающимся перед выгодной клиенткой клерком, оставила почти все деньги. Охрану она с собой е брала, полагаясь на более надежные средства. Затем она поехала проверять свои аптеки. У нее их было три, все они торговали как готовыми составами, мазями и настойками, так и отдельными видами трав, кореньев и прочего лекарственного сырья, в том числе очень редкими. У нее был свой маленький аптечный цех, куда приносили собранные травы, где покупали привозные травы у проверенных людей и готовили лекарства. Там работало всего три человека, но она их очень ценила, и им позволялось многое из того, что не спустилось бы с рук никому другому. Большинство рецептов передала она им сама, многое они принесли от своих учителей, кое-что придумали сами. Две женщины и один мужчина, точнее, уже глубокий старик. Эм в любом другом случае побоялась бы подпускать такого к изготовлению лекарств по одной простой причине – такой может выпить соки из чего угодно, в том числе и из препаратов, портя их, делая практически бесполезными, если не ядами, но это было редчайшее исключение из правил, когда старик Абрахам сохранил не только ясный и удивительно гибкий для своего возраста ум, зрение, хорошее здоровье, но и, казалось, неиссякаемую энергию.   
Эм с наслаждением вдыхала запах сухих трав в самой большой своей аптеке, расположенной на краю благородного квартала. Вездесущий аромат проникал даже в небольшой светлый кабинетик для управляющего, где она проверяла записи и подсчитывала деньги, торговый зал был затемнен и прохладен, чтобы не портились лекарства. Покупателями сюда приходили в основном слуги аристократов и богатых купцов, поначалу пытающиеся поддержать свой гонор цветами домов своих хозяев. Но с них быстро была сбита спесь, и теперь здесь все и оба продавца, и их покупатели разговаривали тихо и вежливо. Ей нравилась сама атмосфера этого дела, навевая воспоминания и о том, как ее когда-то давно учили разбираться в травах, и как она только открыла на пробу первую свою аптеку, и как самолично экзаменовала и заготовщиков, они же фармацевты, и продавцов. Она постоянно очень жестко контролировала качество сырья, с которым работали аптеки, и теперь, отвлекшись от надоевших до горечи книг, они отправилась в другой кабинет, где шла последняя сортировка полученных из цеха составов. И снова с удовольствием втянула воздух, пропитанный духом трав полной грудью. Фармацевт, оторвал голову от своего всепоглощающего занятия, сдержанно поздоровался и вернулся к проверке товара, постоянно сверяясь с куском пергамента у себя в руке.   
\- Все нормально, Ганс?  
\- Конечно, матушка Эм, - рассеянно отозвался фармацевт, не поднимая головы.  
Она прошлась по залу, здороваясь с покупателями и внимательно проверяя, как стоят склянки и мешочки с составами, наслаждаясь расслабленной, особенно по сравнению с трактиром, атмосферой. Выручка за предыдущий день от всех аптек также была завезена в банк и также была с почтением принята преувеличенно вежливым клерком.   
Время уже было к обеду, когда Эм повернула домой. Так она всегда называла свой трактир. Дома как такового у нее не было, но ее заведение занимало довольно большое трехэтажное здание, на последнем этаже которого она организовала себе небольшую квартирку. Там также были комнаты для тех работников, у кого были проблемы с жильем, в том числе и у Эриха. Кто-то приезжий, кто-то по разным причинам не хотел жить в родительском или ином доме. Все, кроме охранника, жили по два-три человека в комнате, фактически на всем готовом, ели, где работали, белье стирали им в прачечной при трактире. Не надо тратить время на дорогу, почти все деньги остаются тебе. К тому же, Эм организовала все так, что в определенный день конца месяца им всем переводились деньги на их счета в банке. Эм в таком соседстве видела плюсы, они не всегда уходили сразу после смены или до своей, могли помочь в случае большого наплыва посетителей. Или разнять драку вечером, но это уже касалось парней.   
Ей уже не раз предлагали продать ее трактир, за хорошие деньги, достаточные, чтобы ничего не делать долгие и долгие годы, но она неизменно отказывалась.  
\- Что я тогда буду делать? – пожимала она плечами на посулы очередного незадачливого покупателя. Когда тот начинал говорить о том, что на эти деньги можно просто жить и развлекаться, она только улыбалась.   
Вообще-то положение ее трактира было двояким и двусмысленным, он находился на границе благородного квартала, но не входил в его черту, однако днем поток покупателей был в основном оттуда. Вечером же состав его менялся: там было больше завсегдатаев всяких богемных компаний, купеческих и полукриминальных кварталов; последние, впрочем, вели себя здесь вполне пристойно, понимая, что здесь можно развлечься, но не бузить. По сути, это была нейтральная территория, куда мог прийти представитель любого сословия, обсудить свои дела и отдохнуть, но дела здесь обсуждались редко, как-то само так вышло.   
Настоящих бедняков в городе было мало, цены им здесь были не по карману, а так все остальные бывали здесь. Немногочисленные бандиты всех мастей тоже обходили трактир седьмой дорогой, когда дело касалось их профессиональных интересов. Все было предельно банально, болтали, что их глава чем-то очень значительным обязан матушке Эм. Так и было, он был обязан ей жизнью, когда-то она выходила его, а теперь его слово обеспечивало ей и всем, кто на нее работал, безопасность в Бабенбурге и его окрестностях, а залетные гастролеры здесь случались редко, тут уж срабатывал другой фактор защиты.  
Эм прошлась, с удовольствием отмечая, как заняты все столики и в основном, и в маленьком залах, кивками здоровалась с посетителями. В обед здесь готовили на выбор три набора блюд, впрочем, их можно было скомбинировать по желанию клиента, и довольно недорого, и это обеспечивало уже клиентов в лице голодных клерков из нескольких лавок, контор и пары банков, находившихся неподалеку. Официанты только и успевали сновать с подносами, полными тарелок и стаканов.   
На кухне был настоящий ураган, кондитеры уже завершали свои дела и были несколько потеснены остальными поварами, эти приходили за пару часов до обеда и уже оставались до закрытия, а кондитеры работали с утра и часов до трех, если только не имелся какой-то особый заказ на торт или большое количество пирожных на вынос. Эм почти столкнулась с Лукасом, своим лучшим кондитером, человеком с темными, вьющимися волосами, веселыми глазами, певучим акцентом и неправдоподобной виртуозностью в обращении со сладкими продуктами. И не менее темным прошлым. Он явился в Бабенбург из ниоткуда лет десять назад, и Эм была единственной, кто осмелился его взять без рекомендаций. Он спокойно отвечал на ее вопросы, многое замалчивая, но она поверила своему чутью, к тому же, у нее случилось так, что ушли несколько кондитеров один за другим, кое-кто со скандалом. В общем, она пригласила его на кухню, где через полтора часа Лукас подал ей еще теплое миндальное пирожное, просто растаявшее на языке. Когда Эм спустилась с небес на грешную землю, она заявила, что берет его на испытательный срок, и с тех пор он так и работал у нее.  
\- Как дела? – спросила она.  
\- Все отлично, матушка Эм! - весело воскликнул он в обычной своей экспрессивной манере. И тут же отвлекся на поваренка, почти уснувшего с венчиком в одной руке и миской с белками в другой. – Когда я сказал взбить, это не значит размазать по стенкам! Эй, поросенок, я к тебе обращаюсь! Проснись и работай шустрее, если испортишь мне безе, самого вместо них запеку!!  
Мальчишка очнулся, и его рука задвигалась куда быстрее, стремительный кондитер обернулся к хозяйке.  
\- Заказ барона фон Брокена я сделаю завтра, как раз с утра напеку коржей, к вечеру остынут и уже можно будет заняться кремом и отделкой и на следующий день отдавать. Сахарные фигурки уже готовы, марципаны тоже сделаю сегодня, осталось только раскрасить, но это уже пусть Гретхен займется. А теперь извините, дела!  
\- Конечно, дела, - рассмеялась Эм. – Главное, чтобы вербовщики курфюрста от них не отвлекали!  
Лукас расхохотался.   
\- Не будут, я им не позволю! – и его стремительная фигура с солидным брюшком умчалась в сторону печей.   
Лукас, помимо всего прочего, обладал поразительной способностью всегда находиться в хорошем расположении духа и заражать этим настроением других. Он даже указания и угрозы выкрикивал всегда смеясь, впрочем, последние у него редко расходились с делом. Они у него все-таки были более реалистичные, чем то, что озвучил только что.   
А упоминание насчет вербовщиков курфюрста стало их «семейной» шуткой. Когда он пришел к ней, она держала свой трактир, тогда ни на кондитерскую, ни на ресторан он не тянул, был в другом месте в куда менее презентабельном здании. Дела еще не начинали идти так блестяще как сейчас, но слава о невероятном кудеснике, поселившемся в кухне матушки Эм, облетела весь город, собственно, ему она была обязана и немалой долей своего успеха. И вот тогда к нему начали подкатываться агенты хозяев разных заведений с предложениями поработать у них. Но Лукас неизменно отказывал всем, хотя каждый раз, когда Эм узнавала о подобном визите, сердце ее замирало в ожидании: согласится или нет? В тот вечер она вдруг увидела, как от него уходят два человека в цветах дома курфюрста. Тогда они еще работали допоздна все вместе.   
\- Что им надо было от тебя? – тревожно спросила она.  
\- Предлагали потрудиться на благо курфюрста … на его кухне, - непривычно спокойно для него ответил Лукас.   
\- И ты?..  
\- Отказал.  
\- Отказал? Почему?  
\- Потому что Лука Тоцци помнит добро, то, что вы взяли меня, когда меня как работника никто не рассматривал. И вашу защиту от своего прошлого я тоже очень ценю, - он впервые дал ей понять, что знает, что за амулет, она подарила ему сразу после окончательного решения оставить его у себя. Да и не с руки ему было светиться там, во дворце правителя. Что бы там ни случилось в его прошлом, но средней руки кондитерская устраивала его куда больше, чем жилища сильных мира сего. Он так никому ничего и не рассказал, сама Эм не допытывалась, считая, что каждый имеет право на тайну, к тому же сама не без греха.   
И теперь шутка о вербовщиках правителя стала дежурной. Она помогла ему купить дом, неподалеку от того места, где сейчас расположен трактир. Эм же вылечила его лет пять назад от жесточайшего воспаления легких, когда однажды зимой Лукас сильно навеселе после какой-то пирушки в трактире возвращался домой и, упав, уснул прямо на улице. Каким чудом он не замерз до смерти, так и осталось для всех загадкой, но самое главное, он дожил до утра, и Эм смогла его выходить. С тех пор он был ей предан со всеми потрохами. И неизменно отвечал отказом на все упорно продолжающие поступать ему самые соблазнительные предложения.   
Эм прошла в небольшое отгороженное помещение, где стояло два длинных стола, где и ели работники, сейчас там были только прачки, торопливо ставшие и присевшие в неуклюжих книксенах. Эм села за стол, съела миску горячего супа с копчеными свиными ребрышками, кусок пышного каравая и немного салата из морковки и капусты. Потом полетела снова по делам, отмечая про себя, как расторопно посуда убирается и отсюда.   
После часового сна она снова сбежала вниз, проверила выборочно работу горничных в номерах второго этажа, осталась ею довольна. В залах уже стало посвободней и потише, гул, заглушающий все кругом стих. В это время ушла утренняя смена и кондитеры. За столами чинно сидели обычные для послеобеденного времени посетители – в основном мамаши из купеческих и не слишком богатых дворянских семей со своими чадами. Чада благовоспитанно отламывали маленькие кусочки от пирожных и тортов, также аккуратно запивая все это чаем или соком. Вышел небольшой конфуз с одной молодой дамочкой с малышом примерно двух с половиной - трех лет, который перепачкался кремом, и они оказались под прицелом осуждающих взглядов. Бабенбург – город в принципе немаленький, но эти круги довольно узкие, и все друг друга знают. Карапуз откровенно наслаждался моментом и не желал вспоминать про хорошие манеры, игнорируя раздраженное шипение мамаши, которая, судя по отчаянному взору, уже представляла, что наговорят про нее на сегодняшних вечерах и завтрашних чаепитиях, превратив этот забавный с точки зрения любого нормального человека эпизод, но только не для этих чопорных драконов в платьях, свято блюдущих нормы морали и этикета, в инцидент вселенского масштаба, виновницей которого объявят несчастную мамашу. А как же, не смогла привить ребенку, уже достаточно большому, хороших манер.   
Повинуясь знаку Эм, один из официантов второй смены кинулся проводить отличившееся семейство в заднюю комнату, где им был предоставлен тазик, кувшин с теплой водой и полотенце, чтобы дама могла привести мальчишку в порядок. Кажется, происшествие было исчерпано, но, к сожалению, языки болтливых матрон ничем не укоротишь. Свободные большую часть дня, основным занятием и развлечением у них были походы по гостям и сплетни. Перемывать кости здесь умели с блеском, Эм нередко жалела, что нельзя отказаться от этой части публики, чтобы меньше в этом участвовать. У работающих женщин, а такие все же были, и не только в качестве наемной обслуги, нет времени на подобное, и объемы сплетен в такой среде обычно падают в разы. Но тут уж ничего не поделаешь.  
Эм снова упорхнула на кухню и обсудила с поварами меню на завтра, не забыв проверить сегодняшнее на вечер. И ушла в свой кабинет проверять выручку и сделать записи за первую половину дня. Когда она наконец оторвалась от ненавистных книг и пошла вниз, то зал уже практически опустел, но в почти его центре топталось еще одно семейство с детьми, и Клара им что-то терпеливо объясняла. Ах, уже полшестого, то есть принимать посетителей с детьми уже не имеют права по строгим городским законам, после этого времени только посетители старше шестнадцати. Но Эм, подойдя поближе и взглянув в полные слез глаза малышки в аккуратной светло-синей пелеринке, решила вмешаться.   
\- Добрый вечер, господа. Прошу прощения, мы уже не можем вас принять, но вполне можем продать вам сладости на вынос. Как вам такое решение?   
Родители – усталый мужик средних лет и женщина с начавшей оплывать фигурой в добротной одежде – переглянулись и кивнули.  
\- Отлично, тогда, дамы и господа, я помогу вам с выбором, - взяв за руки девочку и ее брата, изо всех сил пытающегося выглядеть солидно и сдерживаться пацана лет восьми - девяти, Эм отвела их к витринам со сладостями, взрослые потянулись за ними, как на буксире. Детские мордашки засияли, непролитые слезы высохли, и они выбрали себе по паре пирожных, родители еще взяли булочек с марципанами и плюшек с корицей. Девочка, потянувшаяся было к дорогим пирожным с шоколадной обсыпкой, сникла под запрещающим взглядом матери. Эм сделала знак, и последние эти два пирожных Клаус сноровисто запаковал в отдельную холстяную коробочку. Когда возникла идея продавать на вынос, то она застопорилась из-за того, что небольшие партии некуда было складывать, ну ладно там торты на подносы и потом забрать, тем более что их делали на заказ обычно больших размеров и за соответствующую плату, там можно и за подносом, чаще не одним, человека отправить, булочки и печенье можно в мешочки, а как быть с остальным? Пергамент слишком дорог для такого рода расходов, и вот тогда она додумалась делать проволочные каркасы и обтягивать их холстом. Для небольших порций пирожных, кусочков тортов и прочих липких сластей оказалось в самый раз.   
Эм протянула девочке дополнительную коробочку с вожделенным лакомством, невзирая на протесты родителей.  
\- Это за мой счет, извинение за то, что не смогли обслужить вас должным образом, - отмела она их возражения и погладила малышку по шелковым, светлым кудряшкам. Та просто засветилась от восторга и, вспомнив, наконец, о манерах, старательно изобразила книксен на прощание.   
Теперь светило час-полтора относительного затишья и, учитывая характер предстоящего вечера, к нему следовало подготовиться. Сегодня была среда, а по средам и пятницам в трактире матушки Эм собиралась совершенно определенная публика – богемная и та, что неизменно сопровождает такой сорт людей – поклонники, шлюхи и возможные меценаты, просто любопытствующие. Сюда приходили издатели, устроители концертов и хозяева и режиссеры театров в поисках талантов. Здесь могли загулять и знаменитые на полконтинента актеры и поэты, и нищие певцы, которым едва хватало на самое дешевое вино в трактире. Но дебоширить здесь не разрешалось, к Эриху как раз подтянулись его помощники, чтобы помочь в случае чего.   
Сейчас они готовили небольшую сцену для выступлений, где могли и стихи прочитать, и спеть, и сыграть на различных инструментах. Тут когда-то начинал свой путь и прославленный ныне Ромуальд Книтке, и виртуоз-скрипач Альфредо Росси, какими-то извилистыми дорожками занесенный так далеко на север, был найден здесь своим нынешним покровителем – курфюрстом, точнее, его агентом. Да многие из тех, кто сейчас составляет славу и гордость лучших театров, позволяя курфюрсту поддерживать столь лестную и желанную для него репутацию просвещенного правителя и покровителя искусств, начинали здесь. Вокруг сцены теснее ставили столы, принося из подсобок новые, потому что в такие дни по вечерам трактир ломился от наплыва посетителей. И вечерняя смена официантов всегда больше, да и чаевых они получали куда больше, от дневных клиентов – чинных и надутых - едва ли лишнего пфеннига дождешься. Тут же после разрешенных законом шести часов вино и пиво лились рекой, делая людей более сердечными и щедрыми.   
Клара вытащила несколько подносов с оставшимися сладостями и складывала их более компактно, придерживаясь принципа: один поднос – один сорт сладкого, откладывая опустевшие в стопку на высокий стул позади себя. Эрих возвращал защитные щитки на место, чтобы защитить дорогое стекло от подгулявших гостей. Вскоре ароматы ванили, меда, корицы, гвоздики, кардамона и сахарной пудры сменятся другими - жареного и запеченного мяса, копченостей, тушеной капусты и репы, сосисок, жирных соусов, уксусным запахом всевозможных закусок и солений. Впрочем, выбор блюд к вечеру был достаточно велик. А остатки дневной выпечки обычно влет уходили, хуже шли печенье и конфеты, от остального к двум часам – времени закрытия – ничего не оставалось.   
Те, кто появлялись в начале вечера, обычно ужинали и убирались восвояси, постоянные посетители чаще появлялись позже, вот и сейчас за столами сидели немногочисленные едоки, в основном, в этот раз, постояльцы номеров второго этажа, приезжие из других городов, купцы и их помощники, и они с любопытством оглядывались, те, кто останавливались не в первый раз, с предвкушением хорошего и недорогого развлечения, новички – с некоторым недоумением наблюдали деловитую суету. Ну, еще бы - по цене основательного, но недорогого ужина получить возможность насладиться такими разными выступлениями. И это также нередко служило причиной того, что многие купцы раз за разом останавливались у Эм. Часть из них, правда, праведно возмущались, плевались: «Срамота!» и демонстративно уходили в свои номера, в которые, несмотря на всю звукоизоляцию, продолжали доноситься звуки продолжавшегося веселья.   
Двери распахнулись, и в трактир, неся с собой волну радости, свежести морского прибоя и дерзкого озорства, ввалилась компания Гектора Шульца, менестреля и поэта. У Эм внутри все предвкущающе замерло. Она обожала этого мальчишку, солнечного, легкого, любвеобильного, безумно талантливого и веселого. Когда-то она, не говоря тому ни слова, пробила его стихи одному книгопечатнику, проследив за содержанием контракта, так, чтобы Гектора не обидели, и с тех пор продолжала следить за его судьбой, помогала поначалу, сводя с нужными людьми, а с организатором его концертов, когда он, наконец, нашел себе постоянного, имела некую конфиденциальную беседу, пообещав, что если в один непрекрасный день обнаружится, что выступления мальчика каким-то чудом стали неприбыльными, а его деньги куда-то испарились, то он пожалеет что на свет появился. И улыбнулась: организатор поверил что так и будет.   
\- Матушка Эм! – закричал Гектор, каким-то образом не прекращая смеяться чему-то, возможно, болтовне своей свиты, а вернее всего, своим собственным шуткам, подбегая к ней и схватив ее руки, осыпал их поцелуями. У Эм внутри все просто расцвело от радости. Сейчас он ничем не напоминал мокрого и побитого котенка, который впервые появился в еще прежнем трактире и предложил отработать ужин выступлением. Она согласилась, предположив, что, возможно, не самый худший вариант, а потом чуть не плакала, слушая его прекрасный, чистый голос. И в итоге сама всучила ему несколько мелких монет. На следующий день он появился опять. Эм и сосватала его на первые его настоящие концерты. И в ее заведении было негласное правило: если Гектор на мели, о чем в принципе не сложно догадаться, не брать с него ни гроша. По счастью, в последнюю пару лет этого не случалось. Его агент, подобранный опять же ею, следил за этим, а благосклонность курфюрста и частые концерты в его дворце весьма этому способствовали.   
\- Гектор! Бездельник! Совсем забыл про меня! Забросил старую женщину, у которой, может, вся радость в твоем появлении!  
\- Матушка Эм, помилуйте! Как может такая прекрасная дама называть себя старой женщиной?! – его озорной взгляд лучился смехом сквозь соломенные, отросшие кудри, с которых все грозился упасть бархатный берет. – Не разбивайте мне сердце предположением, что я мог забыть про вас! Но вы правы, я преступно мало бываю у вас в последние дни, но я искуплю свою вину. Я принес на ваш суд две новые песни, и вы будете первой, кто их услышит.   
\- Хм, новые песни, говоришь… Ну, ладно, так и быть, прощаю, - не сдерживая уже смеха, выговорила она. Эм с сожалением отняла свои ладони. И сама проводила всю честную компанию, состоящую из таких же молодых оболтусов, как и ее мальчик, студентов, менестрелей и поэтов всех мастей и их дам. Всего человек восемнадцать. Она могла только понадеяться, что он не будет платить в очередной раз за всех, а они поимеют совесть и добавят хотя бы часть. Хотя с его нынешним состоянием это не проблема, но ее практичная натура восставала против этого. Гектор галантно отодвинул стул для своей спутницы, предварительно помог ей снять плащ и скинул свой, роскошный, из тяжелого, лилового шелка с вышитыми на нем цветами. Официанты расторопно собрали у гостей плащи и раздали меню, приготовившись почтительно внимать их пожеланиям. Гектор осторожно прислонил свою гитару, в каком бы состоянии он ни находился, в каком бедственном положении не был, но к своему инструменту он всегда относился с пиететом и не расставался с ним. Это сейчас он похвастать внушительной коллекцией, а когда-то, даже умирая от голода, он не продавал свою гитару.   
Эм, почти неслышно мурлыкая от переполнявшего ее хорошего настроения, что сообщил ей ее мальчик, шла, пританцовывая, между столами к своему боевому посту на сегодняшний вечер – барной стойке. Она достаточно низкой, чтобы ей было удобно сидеть и обслуживать клиентов. Продолжая беззвучно напевать, она привычно закинула на плечо белое полотенце и машинально протерла все стаканы, только что принесенные с кухни, хотя и не сомневалась в их чистоте. Барная стойка была сделана так, что с одной стороны была рядом со сценой и даже будучи облепленной клиентами позволяла видеть все, что происходит в зале и на сцене. Рядом пристроился Рихард и уже наполнял светлым пивом первые две кружки, выжидал, пока чуть осядет пышная шапка, и добавил немного. Клара подхватила их и утащила в дальний угол.   
Вновь прибывшая компания заставила чуть нахмуриться. Студенты-философы. Так-с, известные бузотеры. За ними нужен особый пригляд, чтобы не начали приставать со своими безумными теориями к соседям и провоцировать их сначала на споры, как они это называли - диспуты, потом на ссоры, а потом и на драку. Им-то что, смоются - и ищи их потом, что невозможно, потому что территория Университета считается суверенной и даже полиция и гвардия курфюрста не имеет туда официального доступа, и даже страшный опыт вековой давности, когда во время религиозного бунта на его территории укрылось немало бунтовщиков и его так и не смогли взять штурмом, ничего не поменял в этом. Еретики исчезли, а вместе с ними вроде как и исчез повод держать осаду, но Университет в очередной раз подчеркнул свой горделивый, независимый статус. И до сих пор его студенты если чего-нибудь натворят, могут преспокойно скрыться за его неприступными стенами.   
Этих отсек и препроводил до самого дальнего угла сам Эрих, официанты просто пристроились в фарватер. Когда студенты принялись выступать и требовать более близкого к сцене места, потому что кругом было еще полно пустых столиков, охранник невозмутимо предложил на выбор или покинуть трактир, или остаться за предложенным столиком. Благородный пыл будущих великих философов стих, жажда приобщения к искусству оказалась сильнее, чем любовь к истине, тем более они наверняка успели заметить Гектора со товарищи. И кто знает, кто из именитых гостей решит побаловать собравшихся своим выступлением?   
Двери распахивались все чаще, затягивая все новых и новых посетителей, среди них было немало и таких, кто мог порадовать, были и незнакомые лица. Эм видела одинаково хорошо и при дневном свете, и в полумраке, поэтому ей не составило труда отсматривать всех вновь прибывших. Двух надутых художников, которые, говорят, чуть не поубивали друг друга, передравшись за право писать портрет фаворитки курфюрста, быстро и незаметно развели по разным углам. Представляющие друг для друга враждебный интерес компании рассаживались на максимальном удалении.   
Были зажжены уже все свечи на люстрах, и заполнены почти все столики, кроме парочки придерживаемых для особых гостей и особых случаев. Даже все стулья перед барной стойкой были заняты, Эм распорядилась расставлять их таким образом, что перед ней всегда было открытое пространство. Это позволяло и контролировать ситуацию в зале, и обслуживать клиентов, они не толпились, не мешали сидящим, брали свой заказ и уходили к своему месту.   
Когда большинством был утолен первый голод, народ несколько ожил, заблестели от выпитого глаза, на сцене появился первый на сегодня исполнитель. Эм с любопытством оглядела его, незнакомый парень лет двадцати с напряжением вцепившийся в свою гитару и довольно нервно оглядывающийся. Гул стих как по мановению волшебной палочки, все обернулись, конечно, не маститый мэтр, хотя иные из знаменитостей бывали не старше этого новичка, но что-то новое и неизведанное. Может быть, за ним откроется звездный океан, глубина целого чудесного мира, а может, его творчество окажется плоским, как блюдце.  
\- Меня зовут Ульрих Вальтер. Я сыграю сегодня несколько своих произведений.  
Парень скованно тряхнул темным кудрями, похоже, в подражание Гектору, хотя тот тряс головой по двум причинам: в обычной жизни, потому что частенько забывал вовремя волосы состричь, и они лезли в глаза, и на сцене, когда входил в раж и просто несся в потоке своей музыки. Сел на стул, подкрутил колки и тронул струны рукой, начиная с ними разговор. Музыка была довольно необычной, негромкой, словно шепчущей о чем-то сокровенном, в ней не было темперамента, присущего игре на гитаре, такие переливы обычно ожидаешь от клавишных инструментов, она неспешно накатывала, под конец стала какой-то хрустально звенящей. Может, он просто играет не на своем инструменте, точнее, музыка эта предназначена для другого? Впрочем, на сцене стоял клавесин, и если бы он хотел, мог бы играть на нем. Но нет, в его сторону даже не взглянул. Как же он выжимал такие звуки из своей гитары?   
После того как он сыграл несколько красивых мелодий, встал и неловко поклонился, повисла густая тишина, взорвавшаяся аплодисментами. Что ж, действительно неплохо, если бы он еще отпустил себя и не контролировал так жестко, было бы вообще замечательно, чувствовалась, да что там, была очевидна его скованность. Но от этой бурной и явно одобрительной реакции парень просто расцвел и расплылся в смущенной улыбке.   
Эм удовлетворенно кивнула головой, неплохо, очень даже, ему бы только научиться расслабляться перед выходом на сцену, нет, понятно, что многие из артистов в этот момент похожи на натянутую струну, но тут явный перебор. Парень с явным трудом шагнул на сцену, тем более, первым за вечер и четко осознавая пристальное внимание взыскательной и вполне еще трезвой публики. И профессионалов, и любителей, хорошо разбиравшихся в музыке, здесь было в избытке. Да, главное, чтобы не пристрастился глушить свой страх перед выступлением вином, как сейчас. Чем еще можно объяснить то, как он присосался к бокалу с красным, пока не выпил его до дна? Толку от этого будет чуть, а вот проблем не оберешься.   
Потом была девица, очень средне сыгравшая на клавесине, уровень домашнего концерта перед вежливо терпящими гостями, не более, ей дали понять, что более играть не стоит, и она, покраснев, как рак, убежала вглубь зала. Еще какой-то новоиспеченный поэт декламировал свои стихи, но тоже энтузиазма не вызвал.   
И, наконец, к сцене подошел Гектор. Отвесил шутовски претенциозный поклон, вызвав одобрительные смешки и первые аплодисменты, он уже достиг того уровня признания, что достаточно было одного его появления, чтобы вызвать оживленную и весьма положительную реакцию. Лукаво усмехаясь, расчехлил гитару и повернулся в сторону барной стойки.   
\- Сегодня я выступаю прежде всего для моей любимой музы, той, что когда-то хорошо дала мне под зад, чтобы я взлетел, - по залу прокатился смех, Эм и сама расплылась в широкой ухмылке. – Полет еще не окончен, моя дорогая.   
\- Главное, чтобы ты дальше летел уже на собственных крыльях, - удивительным образом перекрывая усиливающийся гогот, отозвалась она, не прекращая наливать вино с нарезанными фруктами в порционный кувшинчик. Публика снова грохнула.   
\- Моя дорогая матушка Эм, я надеюсь, что так и есть и будет, - серьезно ответил Гектор. – И, как я обещал, сегодня для вас две новые песни.   
Он уселся на стул, смех и шум как отрезало. За его спиной встал один из его компаньонов с бубном в руках. И песня полилась. 

 

И звенящие переборы струн, сопровождаемые нежным перезвоном колокольчиков в бубне, им трясли, а не стучали в него. Красиво получилось, подумала Эм. Гектор сыграл еще три песни и сказал, что его веселье на этот раз продолжится за столом, а он с удовольствием послушает коллег.   
Было еще одно выступление весьма известного скрипача, потом получился довольно долгий перерыв, во время которого гости не только наедались, но и медленно, но верно напивались. Голоса звучали все громче, и там помимо стихов и прочтения кусков из прозаических произведений все чаще поднимались вопросы весьма далекие от высокого и прекрасного. Когда все-таки Эрих схватил за шкирку одного из купцов, полезшего к художнику выяснять, за каким фигом он, ничего не делая, получает такие большие деньги, в то время как он должен пахать, как каторжный, постоянно разъезжая. Охранник оттащил пьяного и раздухарившегося купца от не более трезвого, но недоуменно моргающего художника и, встряхнув как следует за шкирку, утащил в одну из задних комнат, откуда появился через пару минут со стремительно трезвеющим клиентом, трясущим головой, с которой стекали струи холодной воды. Невозмутимо вернув его на прежнее место, Эрих обвел всех многозначительным взглядом. Народ был еще в том состоянии, когда подобные грубые намеки понимаются неплохо. Клиенты утихомирились на какое-то время, но вскоре вспыхнули жаркие дебаты в стороне столиков с какими-то незнакомыми посетителями и студентами. Два охранника тут же направились туда.   
В разгар этого веселья открылась дверь, и нарисовался Рон Ланге, любовник Эм, по совместительству ее куратор в разведке курфюрста. Но о последней стороне его деятельности знали единицы. Для всех он один из наемников в гвардии, да было и такое, периодически исчезающий из города, а потом снова появляющийся с деньгами или без них. Когда ей предложили сотрудничать с разведкой, Эм очень удивилась и не хотела с этим связываться, прежде всего, она не могла понять какой будет от этого толк. Но оказалось, требовалось от нее не так чтобы очень многое: передать, какой купец с каким товаром отправился и куда, о чем сплетничают кумушки на послеобеденных посиделках, запустить новый слух, иногда подкинуть письмо или иной документ. Иногда она просто рассказывала Рону, о чем болтают в городе. Этого было достаточно, чтобы налоги, выплачиваемые ею в казну, существенно уменьшились, от кое-каких она была и вовсе освобождена. Если бы какой-нибудь не в меру ретивый служака поинтересовался таким расположением к ней сборщиков налогов, то его живо бы поставили на место, порекомендовав обратить свое внимание на кого-нибудь другого… менее благонадежного с точки зрения разведки или самого курфюрста.   
\- Здравствуй, милая, - Рон обрушил свое большое тело на единственную табуретку, стоявшую перед ней. Перед этим перегнувшись через стойку и нежно поцеловав ее в губы. Табуретка эта всегда предназначалась только для него и пустовала в дни, когда его не было, даже во время наплыва посетителей. Он вполне соответствовал своей фамилии*, высокий, мощный, с большими руками, карие глаза в светлых ресницах смотрели на мир спокойно и чуть смешливо, сейчас его лицо было загорелым до кирпичного цвета, на нем отчетливо проступали светлые веснушки. Хоть и в Бабенбург заглянуло лето, но таким загаром в нем никто не мог похвастаться, не то солнце в нем было. Значит, прогулялся нежно любимый куда-то достаточно далеко на юг или восток.   
Эм не задавала лишних вопросов по поводу куда и зачем он ездил, прекрасно понимая, что, вероятнее всего, он это делал не ради каких-то прекрасных глаз, а по указанию своего руководителя. Она спокойно относилась к его возможным изменам, ведь его не бывало иной раз месяцами, только регулярно клала в его походную сумку лекарства от срамных болезней, в числе прочих. Первое время он плевался и шипел по этому поводу, но потом затих. И у него хватало ума не задавать вопросов о ее времяпровождении, когда он в отлучке. И потому между ними царила почти идиллия. Почти, потому что он периодически звал ее замуж, она страдальчески закатывала глаза и спрашивала, чего ему спокойно не живется. Рон обычно бухтел по этому поводу, но быстро отходил. Так и жили дальше. Каждый своим домом, хотя, когда он был в Бабенбурге, Рон большую часть свободного времени проводил у нее.   
\- Привет-привет, - ответила Эм, довольно улыбаясь. – Как съездил?  
\- Не то чтобы совсем плохо, но меня внезапно отозвали.  
\- Чего так?  
\- Не знаю толком, начальство еще ничего не объясняло, но дернуло раньше времени. И я теперь, не завершив свои дела у веньи, был вынужден вернуться обратно, - проворчал Рон.  
\- Ты был у веньи? – спросила она, налив и поставив перед ним кружку темного пива. – Как ты вообще смог попасть в Великий Лес?  
\- А я и не смог, - проворчал он, принимаясь за тушеную капусту и разогретые копчености, что ему принесла расторопная Клара. Все в заведении знали, что он ест, и, если не поступало особых пожеланий, приносили ему этот набор, а потом уже что-нибудь на десерт. Сладкоежкой он был знатным. В трактире он давно уже был своим. – Так, крутился рядом.   
Веньи были нечеловеческой, Старшей расой, ведущей весьма замкнутый образ жизни. Жили они обособленно на своей территории, сильно лесистой и называющейся Великим Лесом. Насквозь магичные существа, они спокойно относились к людям, не считая того, что называли их мелочными, суетливыми и почти ничего не смыслящими в магии. Внешне они достаточно сильно отличались от людей. Как на подбор высокие, тонкие, с точеными чертами лица и неправдоподобно огромными раскосыми глазами, в которых плескалась чернота, без намека на белок, с длинными, обычно светлыми волосами. В боевой трансформации или в момент использования магии у них за спиной вырастали радужно переливающиеся огромные крылья, а черты еще меньше напоминали человеческие. Достоверно известно о них было немногое, и они не спешили развеять ореол загадочности вокруг себя. Но то, что их не порадует человеческий разведчик возле них, это точно. Давно уже отгремели войны между людьми и веньи, после которых обе стороны вернулись на свои позиции, зализывать раны, поняв, что пока никто из них не может выиграть этот бой. Люди были слишком многочисленны и кровожадны, а веньи – слишком сильны магически и слишком хорошо вооружены. Какие бы интересы курфюрста могли принести Рона к Великому Лесу, Эм это не понравилось. Играть в игры с существами, которые могли читать мысли человека - это смертельно опасно. Есть, конечно, умельцы, что могут скрывать свои мысли и даже показывать ложные поверх настоящих, но Ланге к ним явно не относился.   
\- И что теперь?  
\- Не знаю, - спокойно ответил он, намотав на вилку гирлянду капусты. – Я ведь только что приехал, к начальству не заезжал, уже завтра с утра его осчастливлю своим появлением и узнаю, что случилось. А вообще в городе что слышно?  
Эм задумалась.   
\- Да вроде все по старому, не считая того, что вроде поговаривают, будто наследника старого графа Фляйшера убили его соперники.   
\- Соперники самого графа? – удивленно поднял брови Рон. Граф управлял самой дальней восточной провинцией, и убийство его старшего, самого любимого, кстати сказать, сына, может всколыхнуть невероятную волну ярости. У него было еще два сына, но боль и злость родителя в нем может пересилить осторожность и расчет умного политика, и получится совершенно иной расклад и при дворе и вообще в стране.   
\- На самом деле никто не знает, кто отличился, - ответила она вполголоса, прервавшись, чтобы быстро заполнить бокалы розовым вином и передать их Эмме, которая тут же унеслась в глубину гудящего зала. – Просто кивают на барона фон Вейне, и все косо смотрят друг на друга. Вроде была дуэль, но тело нашли недалеко от садов Вохендалла, - Эм назвала одно из самых популярных мест для развлечений, где можно было посмотреть выступления уличных артистов, посидеть в бесчисленных кафе, снять шлюху и многое другое. Но уж точно это неподходящее место для дуэли, слишком многолюдно, и всегда есть риск, что на драчунов наткнется патруль. – К тому же ни один из его многочисленных дружков не сказал о том, что Томас просил его быть секундантом. Да и какими бы раздолбаями они ни были, никому бы из них честь дворянина не позволила бы бросить умирающего приятеля или мертвое тело, даже если дуэль была произведена не по правилам, ибо это такое пятно на репутации, от которого вовек не отмоешься.   
\- А каков характер раны? – нахмурился Ланге.  
\- Разное говорят, но вроде как было несколько ударов шпагой. Но вот незадача - при Томасе не нашли никакого оружия вообще. Что там реально случилось, никто не знает, но двор гудит, как растревоженный улей.   
\- И никаких предположений, кто это мог сделать?  
\- Предположений? Предположений, на самом деле, воз и маленькая тележка. От ревнивого мужа какой-нибудь его красотки до опять-таки барона фон Вейне. Но барон вполне живой и здоровый, пока разгуливает на свободе, и даже не было слышно, чтобы его допрашивала Внутренняя Служба. Слухов – тьма, но никто не знает, что случилось.   
Рон замолчал и уставился в свою тарелку, машинально отправляя в рот куски уже остывшей свинины.   
\- Что-то мне не нравится, что творится… - медленно сказал он, съев почти все. – Мне встретился по дороге еще один товарищ, его тоже отозвали из поездки, толком ничего не объяснив, притом, что у него, в отличие от меня, дело было доведено почти до конца. Никогда такого не было, есть же куча народа, никуда не отлучавшаяся из страны, и всегда их хватало. А тут вдруг… Точно ничего кругом не слышно?  
\- Я не слышала, милый, - покачала головой Эм. – У нас тут не собирается публика высокого полета. Сам знаешь, о чем они могут болтать, хотя случается услышать и придворные сплетни, но пока ничего такого, чтобы предположить, из-за чего весь сыр-бор.  
\- Понял, - кивнул Рон. – Но если что…  
\- Ты первым узнаешь, - улыбнулась она. – Хотя полагаю, ты сам завтра в кабинете начальника все поймешь. Надеюсь, ничего катастрофичного. А пока отдыхай, жаль, ты не пришел хотя на полтора часа раньше – Гектор выступал.   
\- Жаль, - покладисто согласился мужчина. Ему нравилось, как пел Шульц, и, возможно, удалось бы развеяться. Но основное веселье для персонала было еще впереди. Были и выступления, к примеру, даже в умат пьяные все притихли, слушая новые стихи неожиданно припозднившегося Вольфа Теринга. Худой, маленького роста, он преображался, читая свои произведения, словно светился. Его тиражи достигали невероятных размеров, даже неграмотные учили наизусть его «Всадников», и нередко можно было увидеть на улице стоящую кружком группу людей, один читал поэму, а остальные слушали. И то, что он регулярно посещал заведение Эм, весьма ее радовало.   
Все сидели затаив дыхание, и даже самые равнодушные купцы напряженно слушали, как он декламирует. В отличие от большинства собратьев по перу или актеров, читал он четко и внятно, выразительно, но без чрезмерного драматического завывания, которое, по мысли таких чтецов, должно сделать выступление более ярким и лучше передать смысл и чувства стихов. Вольф прочел несколько коротких поэм, и зал замер в тишине, чтобы взорваться бурей оваций. Народ хлопал, свистел, орал, скандировал «Вольф! Вольф!». Эм немного подосадовала, что хрупкое очарование таких красивых строк разбили так грубо, хотя, в общем, восторг большинства она разделяла.   
\- Знаешь, - вдруг задумчиво сказал Рон. – Он слишком много пропускает через себя. Да и Гектор такой же.   
\- Ну, да, удивительно, что они не держат модную сейчас дистанцию между собой и своими произведениями. И, по факту, никого и ничего не цитируют, что сейчас тоже не модно. Только рассказывают о себе, о том, что видят кругом. Поэтому их стихи и музыка и песни Гектора получаются такими живым, в них нет претензии стать достоянием только узкого кружка ценителей. Поэтому они настоящие. Не салонные. Они о настоящем написаны. И их так любят все. А то вспомнили моду, что, мол, настоящее искусство – это только для избранных, для понимающих.  
\- Так сгорят же оба быстро.   
\- Зато они проживут жизнь на полную катушку, ни о чем не пожалеют, сделают то, что должны, на что им бы дан талант, и им будет сделать это легко. Когда делаешь то, что тебе самому нужно, близко и интересно, протяженность возможного пути не так уж важна. Впрочем, если он будет не так долог, как многие хотят, может, это не так уж и плохо? Лучше пролететь яркой кометой, чем тлеть угольком.  
\- Угу, а заодно настрогать детей, и кто их потом будет поднимать? Если они помрут от своего творчества и неумеренности? Кстати, о творчестве, я тут уже возле города приятеля встретил, он мне рассказывал, что по городу начали гулять какие-то странные памфлеты, что-то очень в духе твоего ненаглядного Гектора. Ты что-нибудь об этом знаешь?   
\- Какие именно памфлеты? Их тут постоянно немерено.  
\- Что-то там про курфюрста и его интересы не только постельные, но и политические.  
\- Да нет, не попадалось ничего такого, а специально не следила. Да и вряд ли Гектор настрочил бы такого. Ему политика постольку-поскольку сейчас.   
\- Ну, смотри, влипнет – потом ты его уже не отмажешь. За сочинителя этих стишат сейчас взялись всерьез, и уже не отлипнут, пока не найдут.  
На это Эм просто пожала плечами.   
Дальше уже не было ничего интересного, обычная круговерть в работе трактира: заказы, подносы, принести-унести, проследить за оплатой и чтобы не разнесли зал пьяные драчуны. Гектор отчалил уже изрядно навеселе и, покачиваясь, ушел, перед этим расцеловав ее в обе щеки. Остальные из более-менее респектабельной публики, насколько это вообще возможно для этой братии, тоже потянулись вскоре к выходу.   
Эрих едва успел вклиниться в назревавшую драку двух групп студентов, судя по всему, с разных факультетов, окоротить горячие головы и, вытряхнув из них деньги, отправил продолжать разборки уже на улице.  
В третьем часу Эм с облегчением вздохнула, когда ушел последний посетитель, а усталая и сонная прислуга убирала посуду и наводила подобие порядка, просто чтобы не разводить тараканов и мышей. Поднявшись на гудящие ноги, она проверила деньги и отнесла их в потайной шкафчик в своем кабинете. И закрыла дверь за последним человеком, живущим вне трактира. В постель она упала уже без сил, только вздохнула устало, когда Рон сгреб ее поближе к себе.   
Последующие дни пролетели стремительно. Рон пропадал без конца у своего начальства, они практически не виделись, и ходил мрачнее тучи, не было времени нормально поговорить, без посторонних. В воздухе повисло что-то грозовое, народ ходил напряженный, особенно это касалось более обеспеченной части горожан. Воскресенья она ждала уже как манны небесной, хотела отдохнуть. 

Рон заворочался и долго не мог понять, что разбудило его в такую рань. Что было рано, он не сомневался. Трактир Эм находился не очень далеко от храма, и его колоколов, призывающих благочестивых горожан на воскресную службу еще не было слышно. Он сонно разглядывал потемневшие балки потолка, а потом повернулся к сладко посапывающей Эм.  
Его женщина. Как всегда при этой мысли у него по нутру разливалось тепло. Было спокойно и даже как-то радостно. Приподнялся на локте, собирая в руке тяжелую массу темных завитков, обнажая шею, и прижался губами к линии волос, ловя теплый, сладкий запах, сейчас смешанный с ароматом физической любви.   
И тут он заметил, что привычной ему побрякушки на серебряной цепочке нет на месте. Она обнаружилась на прикроватной тумбочке. Странно, Эм никогда с ней не расставалась. Еще раз бережно поцеловав розовую раковину уха, он поднялся, перед этим заботливо укрыв ее покрывалом.   
В комнате было душновато, и он шагнул к окну, где поднял раму и распахнул ставни, впустив прохладный ветерок, приносящий душистые веяния из цветущих садов и парков знати неподалеку. Мода на всевозможные цветники, порой весьма причудливые, добралась в последние годы и до Бабенбурга. Люди переняли это от веньи, только никому из них и в голову не приходило, что любая клумба высаживается у последних с сакральным значением. Имеет значение все: месторасположение, виды растений и сорта цветов, форма и размер цветника, сочетание всех факторов, включая то, как падает свет в то или иное время суток, и розу ветров. Веньи таким образом сохраняли и улучшали магический фон места, где живут и трудятся. А у людей, особенно из горожан, мало кто обращал внимание даже на сочетаемость и уживчивость растений, не говоря уже о большем. И нередко можно было видеть, как одни цветы практически удушают другие. Редко кто прислушивался к деревенским, вещавшим об этой нехитрой истине. Правда, Ланге слышал, что у курфюрста садовником работает мужик во всем этом хорошо разбирающийся. А вот Эм в своем маленьком садике, как ни странно, соблюдала практически все требования веньи. И притом, что он был по сути малоухоженным, там все росло и цвело пышным цветом. На вопрос, откуда она все это знает, Эм только пожимала плечами.  
Упавший на лицо свет заставил ее заворочаться и что-то пробормотать, но она не проснулась. Рон подошел к кровати и сел на стоящий рядом стул, предварительно убрав с него все вещи, которые они вчера побросали. И снова странный сюрприз. Эм выглядела значительно моложе и мягче, чем обычно. Гладкая, чистая кожа, более тонкие и правильные черты лица. Молодая и красивая девушка, а не женщина сорока с лишним лет. Нет, на свой возраст она никогда не выглядела, но не настолько же моложе, да и вчера все было не так. Покой и умиротворение, редкие гости в его душе, сменились недоумением.  
Вокруг Эм вопросов всегда было больше, чем ответов, но это… Когда он впервые появился в прежнем еще ее заведении для того, чтобы пощупать почву, что за публика там собирается, кто хозяйка, ну, и что с этого может поиметь разведка курфюрста, кроме прилежно выплачиваемых налогов, то весьма удивился необычной хозяйке. Приветливая, улыбчивая, располагающая к себе, довольно приметная, но при этом, выйдя от нее, он не смог по привычке набросать ее словесный портрет. Вроде есть вполне четкий образ, но при попытке осознать его, проанализировать и разобрать по полочкам как всегда, он начинал мутнеть и расплываться.   
Рон обладал небольшим магическим потенциалом, был обучен многим премудростям, что весьма облегчало работу и не раз спасало жизнь ему и его товарищам. Одним из его умений было распознание магии человека, собственной и наведенной, все его попытки обнаружить магическое воздействие пропадали втуне. Интерес к загадочной особе возрос, причем не только профессиональный. Он и сам не заметил, как зачастил к Эм, а потом начал аккуратно сближаться с ней.   
Она всегда была темной лошадкой, и все попытки узнать о ней побольше проваливались. Нет, удалось кое-что выведать, все же разведка не зря свой хлеб ела. Было несколько городов до Бабенбурга в разных графствах и странах, но, размотав клубочек до первого из них, расследование зашло в тупик. Как из ниоткуда появилась Эм в том городке в Селезии 23 года назад, и по довольно странной рекомендации, устной даже, не письменной, ее взяли помощницей аптекаря. Тот на удивление не мог на нее нарадоваться и не хотел отпускать ее, когда пришло время расставаться. Если кто и мог рассказать что-нибудь о ней, то только этот старик, но вот незадача - он умер еще до того, как о нем узнал Рон. Так что единственная более-менее достоверная ниточка оборвалась. Сама Эм мало и неохотно рассказывала о себе и еще меньше о своем прошлом.  
И вот теперь Рон в который раз ломал голову над очередной странностью своей любовницы. Стала ли она ему ближе за эти годы? В общем-то да, но не ближе определенной границы, за которую не было ходу никому. Он бы и рад был, но отчетливо ощущаемая, хоть и незримая стена отгораживала ее от всех. 

Будить ее не хотелось, поэтому он молча разглядывал ее, изредка меняя позу, Наконец она где-то через час заворочалась и потянулась, сладко зевнув, вызвав у Ланге довольную улыбку. Сейчас напоминала ему кошечку, со светящимися на солнце кончиками шерстинок, что создает мягко мерцающий ореол, слегка взъерошенную и вызывающую острое желание приласкать.  
\- Доброе утро, радость моя, - довольно ухмыльнулся Рон.  
\- Доброе, - выдохнула Эм урывками между зевками, выгибаясь всем телом и проворачивая сцепленные пальцы вытянутых рук. Рухнув обратно на перину и забавно причмокнув губами, она сонно улыбнулась ему. Разгладила ладонями вышитое полотно покрывала и тут ее взгляд упал на тумбочку, точнее на кулон. Она рывком потянулась за ним, так что груди заколыхались, и быстро надела себе на шею. Рон только и смог что недоуменно промаргиваться: только перед ним была свежая, может, чуть заспанная девушка, а теперь снова появился привычный, более зрелый облик. Если только что это было очень теплое и родное существо, то сейчас на него довольно сурово смотрела хозяйка… чего-то непонятного. Появилась приземленность, которой не было в той девушке, что показалась ему по какой-то непонятной ее то ли прихоти, то ли забывчивости.   
\- Все хорошо? – она пытливо посмотрела на него.  
\- Да, милая, - ему ничего не оставалось, как кивнуть. Был ли тот кулон магическим? Он не мог ничего увидеть или нащупать, если и был, то это была магия куда более высокого порядка, чем та, что была подвластна ему, или вовсе нечеловеческая. Рон видел пару раз у Эм веньивские штучки, ну, или, по крайней мере, что-то весьма на них походившее, но не рискнул спрашивать, откуда это у нее. Потому чутье подсказывало ему, что ответа, правдивого, во всяком случае, он не получит, а портить с ней отношения ему не хотелось. Хотя стоимость любой такой вещицы была очень значительной и не по карману многим представителям знати, не то что скромной хозяйке трактира. Да и этот кулон был у нее уже давно, он не обращал раньше на него внимания, обычная серебряная безделушка, правда, тонкой работы.   
Пока она настороженно шарила по нему взглядом, Ланге пытался определить, что же все-таки в ней изменилось. Чуть шире скулы и подбородок, при этом последний как будто немного ушел назад, чуть уже лоб, глаза уже не кажутся такими огромными и длинными, появились небольшие припухлости под ними, чуть примята, едва заметно, кожа на висках и шее. Чуть-чуть там, немного здесь и самую малость вот тут - и облик поменялся существенно. Конечно, не скажешь, что это другой человек, но, по крайней мере, перемены были заметны. И Рон задумался, зачем ей это и видел ли он за исключением этого момента ее настоящую. И был ли этот амулет на ней все время, что он ее знает? А в том, что это довольно мощный амулет, он не сомневался.   
\- И знаешь, милая, что самое хорошее в сегодняшнем утре?  
\- Что же? – довольно мрачно спросила Эм, мучительно соображая, как ее угораздило вчера снять защиту.   
\- Сегодня воскресенье и мы можем отдохнуть вдвоем. Сегодня не надо работать, - улыбнулся лучезарно Рон, стараясь разогнать тучи. Она как будто расслабилась и обозначила уголками губ улыбку в ответ. Да, опять-таки работа во всех заведениях подобного рода запрещена по воскресеньям, кроме тех, что расположены в самых гнусных районах города, ну, на них мало какие законы действовали. Впрочем, это касалось не только трактиров, это был выходной, который следовало посвятить семье и благочестивым делам, как считали отцы церкви, на худой конец отдыху.   
\- Да, сегодня можно отдохнуть, ты прав, - мягко сказала и, потянувшись еще раз, хотя он и видел, что всю сонливость с нее согнало осознание ее оплошности, она выбралась из постели. Натянув свой халат и плотно запахнув его, она подошла к туалетному столику и, взяв деревянный гребень, принялась приводить в порядок свою каштановую гриву. – Ты сегодня со мной, или тебе куда-то надо?   
\- Да вроде нет, - покачал он головой. – Шеф вызвал, интересовался делами на границе с веньи, но ничего конкретного, и отпустил, но просил пока из города не уезжать. Могу еще понадобиться ему в ближайшие дни.   
\- Тебя только ради этого отозвали? – удивилась Эм, откладывая гребень. – Не проще ли было отправить магического вестника или голубя?   
\- Не проще. Начальство опасается, что их могли перехватить. Где-то происходит утечка информации, и оно решило перестраховаться.  
\- Она может идти от кого угодно, в том числе и от меня, - ухмыльнулась Эм.   
\- Может, - согласился Рон. – Но вроде ты под плотным приглядом, магией ты пользоваться не умеешь, передаточные амулеты возле тебя срабатывают редко, да и давно это было в последний раз. В общем, не на сто процентов, но ты будешь одной из последних, кого будут в этом подозревать.   
\- Спасибо за доверие. Ты мне скажи, а что слышно в вашем ведомстве по поводу убийства Томаса фон Фляйшера?   
\- Пока ничего определенного, но из-за этого половина двора на другую волками смотрит, хотя бы потому что мать Томаса приходиться родственницей значительной части знати княжества. И там уже началась грызня, кто-то что-то кому-то сказал весьма нелицеприятное, кто-то зажал кому-то обещанную должность. Говорят, фон Вейне отсиживается сейчас в своем особняке, потому что один из кузенов Томаса по пьяни разбил ему лицо, и если бы его не оттащили, то дело бы этим не закончилось, благо, Рейнхард малый неслабый. Такие убийства слишком сильно встряхивают наше болото, и все грешат друг на друга. Несоблюдение кодекса – это, конечно, хреново, но еще хуже то, что старый фон Фляйшер, опять же по слухам, не сегодня-завтра нарисуется здесь с половиной своей армии, его агенты рыщут в поисках убийцы. Безрезультатно, как и наши люди.   
\- Он что же, обнажает границу? – шокировано уставилась на Ланге Эм.   
\- Ну, все не так страшно вроде. Там его второй сын…  
\- Которого степняки ни в грош не ставят, потому что слишком молод и ничем себя пока не проявил. Этих дикарей в немалой степени сдерживала именно репутация графа, который еще лет двадцать назад отличился так, что эти безумцы его уважают, считают очень достойным противником и даже побаиваются. Граф как был полным отморозком, так им и остался, несмотря на возраст, и если он приперся в центральные провинции даже с небольшим отрядом и жаждет крови, пока непонятно чьей, то ситуация здесь становится опасной. И что курфюрст думает делать?  
\- Остановить графа ему не удастся, придется встречаться с ним и он, скорее всего, будет уговаривать его не делать глупостей и не ввергать в хаос курфюршество.   
\- Потому что, надо полагать, за эти дни он начал утрачивать контроль над ситуацией?   
\- Пока нет, но это возможно. Если знать опять начнет делиться на два лагеря, как было лет сорок назад, то вспыхнет война. Фредерик, конечно, держит их в узде, но, во-первых, многие из них все еще жаждут прежних вольностей, а во-вторых, часть из них считает себя несправедливо обделенными, и они с радостью воспользуются поводом для того, чтобы попытаться переиграть это. Им нужен только повод, а начавшаяся грызня это усилит.  
Эм молчала и заплетала волосы в косу; если бы подобное случилось с парнем из менее влиятельной, многочисленной семьи, а главное, сыном одного из самых грозных и, чего греха таить, вспыльчивых полководцев, то неприятностей было меньше. Так бы точно обошлось меньшей кровью, дело бы закончилось официальным судом, в худшем случае судом чести. По пальцам можно пересчитать тех людей, кроме курфюрста, которые владели такой армией, которую может выдвинуть в случае чего жаждущий крови старый граф. И был еще один момент: его солдаты почти все были преданны лично ему, тех, кто постарше, он сам в бой водил когда-то, молодежь впитывала рассказы об его ставших легендарными и известными далеко за пределами страны подвигах. И также готова была по первому знаку нестись, куда он скажет. И при желании он мог стереть в порошок любую провинцию, а, судя по всему, он пылал именно таким желанием – отомстить за смерть любимого первенца.   
\- И что же, Фредерик и вправду рассчитывает остановить фон Фляйшера одними разговорами? Графа успокоит только голова убийцы, преподнесенная ему на блюде, близость степняков никого еще не делала более цивилизованными, - заметила она.  
\- Именно так, и потому на ушах стоят не только все подразделения Внутренней Стражи, но и разведка тоже, задействованы все возможные источники информации, поэтому, Эм…  
\- Если хоть что-то будет, хоть краем уха, разумеется, сразу же сообщу тебе, - сказала она со вздохом.   
Ланге помрачнел, так чудесно начавшееся утро грозило закончиться не слишком хорошо, во-первых, эти новые вопросы, связанные с Эм, во-вторых, дернул же ее черт завести разговор о Томасе. Проверка, непонятно какая уж по счету, вероятнее всего ничего не даст. Сама Эм не ответит ни на один вопрос, магия на нее не действует, она ее попросту не замечает. И там, где обычно тончайшее воздействие дает великолепный эффект, в ее случае будет пустой расход сил. И даже давнишнее его умение правильно задавать вопросы, а главное, внимательно слушать, что отвечают, и отлавливать крупицы правды в мутном потоке, с ней не работало. Она и сама неплохо владела этим искусством, может, не так виртуозно, как Рон, но достаточно, чтобы он не смог аккуратно ее допросить. Нет, он не считал, что она работает на кого-то еще, кроме разведки курфюрста, потому что ее, несмотря ни на что, регулярно проверяли, но никогда ничего не находили.  
\- Если только она не пользуется для этого магией веньи, причем высшего порядка, то на ней ничего нет и она чиста, как слеза младенца, - мрачно пошутил с полгода назад один из магов, работающих на их ведомство.   
\- Вейнцег сейчас из шкуры вон лезет, чтобы что-то найти до появления графа, - сказал он, имея в виду своего шефа. – И если он ничего не найдет, то будет совсем весело. Пока что ничего, кроме слухов и невнятного шепота, нет. Пустых обвинений сколько угодно, но это не подойдет ни для кого, и для Фляйшера в первую очередь.   
Она успела умыться и одеться, когда он наконец пришел в привычное для себя равновесное состояние. И они пошли на кухню завтракать. Их встретили приветствиями нестройные голоса прислуги. Эрих кивнул им и коротко сообщил, что его сегодня весь день не будет. Эм рассеянно кивнула на это.   
\- Куда это он собрался? – поинтересовался Рон.  
\- И его подозреваешь?  
\- Я сейчас всех подозреваю. И тебя в том числе.  
\- Какая прелесть, - пробормотала Эм, отправляя в рот кусок сосиски.   
Завтракали в итоге молча, только изредка Эм отвечала на вопросы обслуги.  
\- Послушай, а давай сегодня прогуляемся после обеда? – предложил Ланге. – Пойдем в парк курфюрста, развеемся, я хоть раз в пять лет увижу тебя в платье, изобразим добропорядочное семейство.  
\- Добропорядочное семейство? – скептически вскинула она бровь. – Это мы-то с тобой? Хороши порядочные горожане нечего сказать – я тут в своем трактире якшаюсь со всякой зачастую сомнительной публикой, а уж про тебя я вообще молчу.  
\- Я же сказал – изобразим, - сделал он ударение на последнем слове. – Ну, что, неужели тебе не охота отвлечься от этого круговорота бесконечного? Не хочешь никуда выбраться? Тебе это не интересно?  
\- Того, что мне интересно, здесь нет, - вздохнув, ответила Эм. – Но, впрочем, можно, кто знает, когда в следующий раз все так совпадет, чтобы и время было, и ты, причем согласный куда-то идти.  
\- Но согласный же! – воскликнул он. – Так что давай, спокойно готовься, я знаю, это долго, а потом пойдем.   
Впрочем, он мог гордиться тем, что она собиралась на удивление быстро, в отличие от большинства знакомых ему дам. Может быть, это объяснялось отсутствием сложной прически и простой одеждой, но она не тратила на это по два часа. В этот день она исполнила его пожелание и надела красивое, в тонкую зелено-желтую полоску шелковое платье, одна из девочек помогла ей уложить волосы в низкий, тяжелый узел, завила несколько коротких прядок, выбивавшихся из него. В итоге он восхищенно смотрел на нее, примерявшую широкополую соломенную шляпу с вуалью перед зеркалом в комнате.   
\- Ну, как я тебе? – спросила она, повернувшись.  
\- Отлично! Ты просто великолепна, - воскликнул он. И подставил ей согнутую руку, на локоть которой опустилась ладонь в кружевной перчатке. По такому случаю они воспользовались дорогим наемным экипажем, который докатил их до общественного парка в западной части благородного квартала.   
Там, во время прогулок по выложенным модной узорчатой плиткой дорожкам, между клумб, фонтанов, прудов и искусственно культивируемых групп деревьев, раскланиваясь со знакомыми, Рона снова накрыло ощущение, что он гуляет с кем-то не вполне ему знакомым. Эм в своем безупречно элегантном платье казалась настоящей дамой света, снизошедшей до прогулки с простым офицером. Что-то такое было в ней: спокойное осознание своего превосходства, потрясающая уверенность в себе. И снова это чувство что она сама по себе, несмотря на то, что идет с ним под руку. Это казалось банальной вежливостью, не более того.   
Периодически они останавливались, чтобы перекинуться парой слов с более близкими знакомыми. С удивлением Рон расшаркался с одним винатийским художником, который оказался знаком с Эм, и теперь с энтузиазмом предлагал написать ее портрет именно в этом образе. Эм легко смеялась и отказывалась, уверяя, что у маэстро наверняка прорва намного более интересных заказов. В итоге, они расстались, когда тот добился от Эм обещания, что как только она «созреет», то сразу же даст ему знать, и он тут же возьмется за ее портрет, отложив все остальные заказы, невзирая на их срочность.   
\- Откуда ты его знаешь? Вроде к тебе он никогда не захаживает, - поинтересовался Рон, который точно знал, что этого человека пригласили для написания семейного портрета для маркграфа Эберхарта Хайма. Маркграф захотел выделиться и не удовольствовался теми многочисленными художниками, которые уже были в Бабенбурге, и выписал себе знаменитого иностранца. А вот откуда такое знакомство у Эм?  
\- О, довольно забавная история. Когда-то он обратился в аптеку, в которой я тогда работала, затруднения у него были сложные и довольно… деликатные. Я смогла помочь. Он с тех пор стал осторожнее, но меня запомнил.  
\- Вот как, - пробормотал Рон. – И где же это было?   
\- В Остериге, - кажется, Эм посмотрела на него довольно прохладно.   
\- Понятно, - не стал развивать скользкую тему Рон, почувствовав, что становится на опасную дорожку. – Что скажешь, если мы посидим вон в той беседке, а я принесу нам мороженое? Оно, конечно, не такое восхитительное, как у тебя, но все-таки довольно приличное.   
Эм милостиво согласилась. Он оставил ее там за резным столиком, покрашенным в белый цвет, в соответствие с белыми цветами вьюнками, обвившими столбики и узорчатый купол беседки. Когда вернулся с двумя креманками мороженого, облитого вареньем, и неведомо где найденным букетом роз, то снова обнаружил Эм беседующей с очередным знакомцем. Впрочем, тот, поздоровавшись и раскланявшись, быстро исчез. После того, как с мороженым, оказавшимся довольно недурным, было покончено, и лебеди в соседнем пруду были рассмотрены на год вперед, они отправились гулять дальше, покатались на каруселях под бодренькую музычку.   
Потом Эм предложила отправляться домой, тем более что дело было к вечеру, и можно было лечь спать пораньше, а заодно и заняться кое-чем поинтересенее, причем с половины пути ей захотелось пойти пешком. Они отпустили экипаж и пошли дальше снова вдвоем. Сейчас Эм ощущалась попроще, и стало легче рядом с ней дышать. Словно исчез какой-то странный, смешанный из стали и слоновой кости налет. Когда они вышли уже за пределы благородного квартала, и приближались к дому, в одном из отходящих переулков послышался шум. Эм зачем-то пошла туда, хотя Рон попытался ее удержать. Там оказалась молоденькая девушка, вокруг которой кружило несколько молодчиков. Рон только крякнул, понимая, что Эм не даст им уйти отсюда, оставив девчонку одну.   
\- Господа, - от тона Эм хотелось поежиться, столько льда и стали было в нем. – Мне кажется, вам стоит пройти мимо этой дамы и оставить ее в покое.  
\- Идите-ка куда шли, дамочка, и не мешайте, а то сами к ней добавитесь, - сквозь зубы фыркнул один из них.   
Рон уже молча прикидывал: их пятеро, до поста охраны, которая должна были прийти по первому его зову через связные амулеты, примерно минут пять-семь бегом, так что предстоит потрясающее веселье. Он сделал выбор, сжав амулет в кулаке.  
\- И все-таки вам стоит отказаться от ваших намерений, и позволить даме уйти с нами, - со все тем же ледяным спокойствием продолжила Эм. Кажется, она увидела, что он сделал, просто тянула время, но все же сделала несколько шагов вперед. Девчонка смотрела на все это полными слез глазами, одета она была как обеспеченная горожанка, только ее пелеринка была распахнута.   
Один из хулиганов, находившийся ближе всех к ним, рванул вперед с ножом в руке, но тут же рухнул, получив удар огромным кулаком Рона, что и заставило всех остальных обернуться и посмотреть на них внимательно. Потом все завертелось стремительно: они всей сворой бросились на них, оставив пока свою жертву, но отлетали от кулаков Рона и еще, как ни странно, от ударов Эм, вскоре послышались топот бегущих ног и голоса стражников, которые и скрутили остальных, окончательно их обезоружив. По счастью, ни у кого из них не оказалось ничего серьезнее кастета или длинного ножа.   
Парней тех упаковали и готовились отправлять в глухой черной карете в особую кутузку, как минимум, нападение на офицера разведки приписать им можно как раз плюнуть. Рон отдышался и попросил придержать их в одиночках до утра, чтобы потом разобраться, что и как, и решать, что с ними делать дальше. Эм тем временем помогала подняться с земли зареванной девице, светло-голубое платье было испачкано, газовый шейный платок порвался, шляпка болталась на шее на лентах.   
\- Как тебя зовут, милая?   
\- Эмили, - хлюпнула та носом.  
Эм едва заметно вздрогнула.   
\- Пойдем ко мне в дом, там тебе помогут привести себя в порядок. А пока стоит подумать, что ты напишешь в записке своим родителям. Ведь я правильно понимаю, что ты живешь с ними?   
\- Да, но, сударыня, не выдавайте меня им! – разрыдалась она снова. – Отец меня убьет! Они не должны знать, что я шла встретиться с моим Отто!   
\- Откуда эти появились? – решил вмешаться хмурый Рон. Ему не давала покоя карета, к которой ее пытались уволочь, как выяснилось. Возница сбежал, завидев стражников, его теперь ищут. Гербов или иных опознавательных знаков не было. Если и собирались позабавиться, то явно не здесь. – И куда и к кому вы направлялись?  
\- Не знаю, как из-под земли выросли. Я шла… к Отто, мы должны были встретиться в домике одной моей подруги, она старше меня, и она вдова. Она относилась к нам с пониманием.  
\- Ваши родители не одобряют вашего жениха?  
\- Ну… он еще не совсем мой жених… то есть мы собираемся пожениться, но официальной помолвки еще не было. Отто – дворянин, сын барона, а мой отец только получил дворянство, став полковником, - она прикусила язык, но было поздно.   
\- Понятно… - тоскливо протянул Рон, представляя себе предстоящие разборки.   
\- Можно избежать огласки? – дрожащим голосом спросила Эмили.  
\- Постараемся, - ответила Эм. – Если я отправлю человека с запиской к твоей подруге, и она напишет твоим родителям, что ты не уследила за временем и осталась ночевать у нее, это их успокоит?   
\- Наверное, хотя они ее не очень одобряют, но, скорее всего, закроют глаза на это, поругаются сильно, но в целом…  
\- Значит, не смертельно.   
Они довольно медленно дошли до трактира Эм.   
\- Ох, это же трактир, - неуверенно пробормотала девица.   
\- Ну да, мой трактир, - спокойно заметила Эм. – Не волнуйся, зайдем с входа для прислуги, там тебя никто не увидит, а мои люди умеют держать язык за зубами. А утром отвезем тебя к твоей подруге, вместе с ней пойдете домой, чтобы поддержать версию твоей ночевки у нее. Как ее, кстати, зовут?  
\- Кларисс фон Трезе.  
\- Хорошо, - медленно произнесла женщина, поражаясь совпадению. Кларисс и была той незадачливой мамашей с шумным малышом, что вызвала недовольство остальных посетительниц несколько дней назад. – Надеюсь, ей хватит благоразумия поддержать твою версию  
\- Конечно, сударыня, она очень хорошая и все подтвердит.  
Они проскользнули по задней лестнице на третий этаж, где Эм передала девушку в руки одной из служанок и сказала приготовить для нее на ночь пустующую комнатку возле своей. Та немедленно развила бурную деятельность, заставила снять нуждающееся в чистке платье, заменив его на объемный халат, отправила кого-то из мальчишек греть воду и принесла ужин.   
Рон, дождавшись, наконец, когда они остались одни в ее комнате, спросил Эм:  
\- Зачем ты ее вообще притащила сюда? Отправила бы ее к подруге, там бы уже все и решали. И зачем мы вообще во все это влезли?  
\- Потому что когда-то так не прошел мимо меня в такой же ситуации один человек и вытащил меня.  
\- Обошлось? - Рон напрягся.   
\- Тогда – да, сегодня тоже.   
\- А где ты научилась так драться?   
\- А этому уже позже меня учил другой… человек. Да и дракой это назвать сложно. Просто научил бить так, чтобы выбить оружие и чтобы лишить ориентации в пространстве. И бежать, насколько это вообще возможно в такой одежде - с тех пор я и не люблю такие юбки, они делают тебя уязвимой.   
Рон, помогавший расшнуровать корсаж, нахмурился еще больше.   
\- Мне показалось, что сила удара у тебя больше, чем даже у обученного мужчины.  
\- Ну, тут просто наследство от предков, и ничего больше.   
\- Такие сильные были?   
\- Ну да, сильные, к тому же обученные.   
Разговор на этом затих, потом они поужинали в обществе Эмили, стеснявшейся выданной одежды, перед этим отправив Кларисс записку с просьбой прикрыть, обещая подробности при встрече, обсуждая нейтральные темы. Потом Эмили встрепенулась и воскликнула:  
\- Меня ждет Отто, у Кларисс!   
\- Думаю, они уже получили мою записку, и он проявит благоразумие и просто отпишется, или придет, но только ко мне, - прохладно заметила Эм.   
Вскоре вернулся парень, которого отправляли с письмом, принеся ответ. Эмили быстро сломала сургуч на письме и расстроилась.  
\- Она пишет, что первым делом отправила записку родителям. Но Отто к ней так и не приходил! Где же он?  
\- Странно, но, думаю, ты можешь отправить записку ему домой, чтобы узнать все ли с ним в порядке. Он офицер?  
\- Да, конечно.  
\- Тогда, может быть, он получил какой-то срочный приказ и не успел тебя предупредить.  
\- Вы так действительно думаете, матушка Эм?  
\- Скорее всего.   
Утром все началось практически, как обычно, только Рон исчез, как только проснулся. Через полтора часа, когда уже трактир начал оживать и готовиться к своему дневному обличию, наполняя воздух ароматом свежей выпечки, Эмили сияла свежестью, и Эм уже подвела ее к задней двери, чтобы отправить к Кларисс в неприметном наемном экипаже, как Рон вернулся, перехватив их уже на выходе.   
\- Как, говоришь, полное имя твоего Отто? – угрюмо спросил он.  
\- Отто Нейрат.  
\- Вот как… Ну, что, девочка, тогда у меня для тебя плохие новости, сегодня ночью убили твоего Отто, в очень странном месте убили… - Он едва успел подхватить обмякшую в обмороке Эмили.   
Когда Эмили привели в чувство благодаря нюхательной соли и надавливанию украдкой на кое-какие точки под носом, то она разрыдалась.  
\- Что же мне теперь делать?   
\- Надеюсь, ты не беременна? – осторожно спросила Эм, вытирая ей слезы, они были в ее комнате, Эмили положили прямо поверх покрывала.  
\- Ох, что вы, конечно же, нет! Отто не такой! Был не такой, - эти слова снова вызвали поток слез.   
Рон потоптался на пороге, потом сел на стул, дождавшись, пока подействует успокоительный настой.  
\- А теперь, девочка, расскажи мне, как вы вообще договорились об этой встрече.  
\- Отто прислал мне записку, что хочет увидеться, предложил встретиться у Кларисс, - Эмили в этот момент яростно терзала нос платком.  
\- Ты, случаем, не прихватила ее с собой? Мне бы взглянуть на нее.  
\- С собой, потому что у меня не было времени ее сжечь. Родители не одобряют нас. Они все считают, что могут все решать за меня, - с этими словами Эмили протянула ему помятый кусок бумаги, выуженный из кармашка в юбке.   
Рон пробежал по нему глазами и задумался.   
\- То есть это он прислал тебе приглашение на свидание?   
\- Да, он, он всегда сам определял время встречи, потому что был часто занят на службе, и мы виделись, когда он мог вырваться.  
\- Видишь ли, в чем дело, при нем нашли записку, в которой ты приглашала его прийти на свидание в садах Вохендалла.   
\- Что?!!! Как я вообще могла пригласить его в этот рассадник разврата? Я ничего ему не писала! - воскликнула с негодованием Эмили, ее глаза снова наполнились слезами.   
\- Очевидно, что кто-то хотел, чтобы стража подумала по-другому. И сейчас мне нужен образец твоего почерка, чтобы сравнить. Поэтому ты сейчас успокоишься, умоешься и набросаешь мне несколько строк, чтобы наши люди могли проверить это. Иначе получается, что ты можешь быть причастной к его смерти.  
Эмили снова хлюпнула носом, но дисциплинированно сделала все то, о чем он просил ее.   
\- Хорошо, - раздельно произнес Рон, просматривая строки, складывая бумагу и убирая ее в карман.   
Тем временем внизу раздался шум, и послышались крики, мужчина с подозрением выглянул из комнаты, прислушиваясь, а потом отпрянул, когда в комнату влетел плотный мужчина с красным, перекошенным лицом, а за ним вбежала женщина со съехавшим набок чепцом. В дверях замаячил Эрих.   
\- Что здесь происходит? – заорал вошедший. – Почему моя дочь в этом борделе? Как ты вообще посмела здесь появится, шлюха? – заорал он на обмершую Эмили.  
Он бросился к ней, но перед ним вырос Рон. Эрих вошел в комнату и прикрыл дверь, поняв, что его помощь пока не требуется, прислонился к стене и демонстративно скрестил руки на груди. Вновь прибывший притормозил и со зверским выражением лица уставился на Рона.  
\- Ваша дочь попала в неприятную ситуацию, мы смогли помочь ей отбиться от напавших на нее людей, сейчас они все в кутузке. И я могу вам дать слово офицера, что здесь ее никто и пальцем не тронул, только помогли и уложили спать.   
\- Слово офицера?! Что может стоить слово такого прощелыги?!  
\- Ровно столько же, сколько и ваше, полковник Минден, - подчеркнуто ровным тоном ответил Ланге. – Или вы считаете, что служба у нашего курфюрста чем-то отличается от того, что вы делали в боях? Или наши уставы сильно разнятся?   
Минден отступил, но Рон не позволил ему подойти к перепуганной Эмили.   
\- Если ты думаешь, что сможешь прийти домой после того, как мы узнали о том, что ты тайком развратничала с этим ублюдком Отто…  
\- Ничего не было! – воскликнула несчастная Эмили.  
\- Тогда почему ты вообще к нему бегала? Хотя утром мы не нашли тебя у этой дуры Кларисс, что нам надо было думать? Особенно когда мне удалось вытрясти из нее, где ты была всю ночь! И теперь, когда мы узнали, что на тебя напали, и ты мало того, что сама опозорена, так и нас опозорила! Ведь те придурки молчать не будут!  
\- А у нас, помимо тебя, есть еще три дочери, - произнесла молчавшая до этого мать Эмили. – И как нам их замуж выдать?  
\- А вас интересует благополучие ваших детей или то, как они котируются на рынке живого товара, который по ошибке называется брачными отношениями? – съязвила Эм, обнимая девочку и стараясь загородить ее собой. – Почему бы вам не порадоваться, что все обошлось, и Эмили осталась жива и здорова? Если бы не устраивали спектакль с неодобрением Отто, то они могли преспокойно встречаться у вас дома или где-то в парке под вашим присмотром, и не пришлось бы им выдумать бог весть что, чтобы только увидеться…  
\- Не смейте упоминать имени этого ублюдка при мне! – взревел полковник. – Я его прибью и покончу со всеми неприятностями, которые этот щенок доставлял нашей семье!   
\- Боюсь, кто-то сделал это до вас, - заметил Рон. – Сегодня утром Отто Нейрата нашли мертвым, и вы можете быть одним из подозреваемых, потому что убили его вейнийским оружием, до которого, как известно, вы большой охотник. У вас же целая коллекция. А тут такой мотив.   
\- Я не убивал его! Я еще не настолько опустился, чтобы убивать не на дуэли или на поле битвы!   
\- А вот это еще доказать надо! Где вы были вчера вечером и этой ночью?  
\- Дома я был, где мне еще быть?   
\- И кто это может подтвердить, кроме ваших домашних?   
\- У меня вчера вечером были в гостях майор Фредерик Яннау и подполковник Михаэль фон Антропофф с супругами.  
\- Отлично, тогда стражники уже сегодня с ними побеседуют.  
\- Вы, что, окончательно хотите уничтожить репутацию моей семьи?! – снова заорал Минден. – Вы хоть представляете, какие слухи пойдут?  
\- О нет, в этом я не заинтересован, но вам следовало думать об этом раньше. Чем вам Нейраты не угодили? Обеспеченная семья, титул бы Отто не достался, но без денег и связей бы он никогда не остался, большинство из них вояки с великолепной репутацией, дорогу лично вам вроде никто из них не переходил, что не так? – поинтересовался Ланге.   
\- Я обещал, что Эмили выйдет замуж за сына фон Антропоффа! – рыкнул Минден. – Еще когда мы стояли под Поввау! А что теперь, кому она теперь понадобиться? Михаэль откажется от этой помолвки!  
\- Черт возьми, вы обещали выдать замуж девочку, которая только ходить научилась, вы в своем уме? – возмутилась Эм. – А потом разыгрываете возмущение, когда она решила по-другому! И вообще, мне непонятно, почему герой битвы при Поввау, не кланявшийся пулям, так боится сплетен. Вы там оставили свою храбрость?   
Карл Минден рванулся было, но его мгновенно остудил вид Эриха, мгновенно отбросившего сонное состояние и превратившегося почти в хищника, всего в одно движение перетекшего вплотную к незваному гостю.   
\- Я никогда не хотела замуж за Иоганна, - плакала Эмили. – Он противный, и у него прыщи!   
\- Тебя теперь никто замуж не возьмет, - выплюнула мать. – Так что можешь не возвращаться, нам не смысла тебя содержать. Такая ты нам не нужна  
\- Сударыня, по-моему, вы слишком погорячились. Если Эмили домой не вернется, то слухи пойдут непременно. И потом, какая «такая»? Со вчерашнего утра в ней ничего не изменилось, не считая перенесенного шока, в том числе и от ваших с супругом слов. А для прекращения слухов самым лучшим вариантом будет отправка Эмили к какой-нибудь тетушке, например, кому-то может понадобиться компаньонка для поездки на воды.  
\- Мы не можем себе это позволить, - поджала губы мадам. – Это слишком расточительно, потому что в таком случае мы должны будем полностью оплатить эту поездку.   
\- А просто пожить с полгода у родственников подальше отсюда она никак не может?  
\- Зачем обсуждать такие бессмысленные варианты? Она навсегда погубила свою репутацию! И никому теперь не нужна! – завелась любящая мать. – Нам надо думать о том, как спасти то, что еще можно спасти, впрочем, за счет ее приданого можно увеличить приданное остальных девочек, а Иоганну можно предложить жениться на Люси.   
\- Сударыня, вы хоть понимаете, что делаете? – оторопел Рон, глядя на практически посиневшую Эмили.   
\- Конечно, понимаю! – воскликнула она. – А что я еще могу сделать?   
\- Например, то, что предложила Эм, это самый разумный вариант, а еще поискать Эмили жениха, если это так для вас важно, где-нибудь подальше, - ответил Ланге.   
\- Это все бессмысленно! – вклинился Минден. – Мы ее забираем, возможно, отправим ее в работный дом, а может быть, в монастырь, посмотрим, как пойдет.   
\- Нет, она останется здесь, - жестко сказала Эм. – Если она вам совсем не нужна, то мне пригодится. Распорядитесь прислать сюда ее вещи.  
\- Что, сделаете из нее одну из своих шлюх? – ядовито спросил Карл.  
\- Что я с ней буду делать, уже не вашего ума дела, раз вы отказываетесь от нее, - фыркнула Эм.   
\- И, раз так легли карты, то к вам уже через несколько часов придут стражники, и вам придется очень несладко, если исчезнет хоть один экспонат из вашей коллекции, или окажется что им можно было нанести такие раны, от которых погиб молодой Нейрат, - сказал Рон.   
\- Что?!! Да что вы себе позволяете! – Минден практически брызгал слюной, мадам готовилась рухнуть в обморок.   
\- О, ничего такого, все в рамках закона. И в случае чего вы будете иметь проблемы не только с судом курфюрста, но и с бароном Нейратом и всем его многочисленном кланом. Вам повезло, что вы уже не служите в армии, потому что в противном случае вы бы вылетели из нее с позором, запятнав свой мундир. Уж старый-то барон об этом позаботился бы. А так с вами поступят ровно так, как вы этого заслужили. Вы боитесь сплетен и разговоров? Так даже в случае, если следствие подтвердит вашу невиновность, вы их получите.   
\- Да как вы смеете!  
\- О, смею, еще как смею, а пока это вы себе позволяете слишком много в чужом доме, а чужую собственность еще никто не отменял. Так что предлагаю покинуть этот дом и никогда в нем больше не появляться, и заодно прислать сюда вещи Эмили.   
Онемевшего от такого отпора Миндена и его супругу, попробовавшую что-то возразить, ловко подцепил Эрих и утащил к выходу. Эмили все-таки разрыдалась снова, на этот раз это был настоящий вой.  
\- Ну, тихо, детка, тихо, - Эм погладила ее по плечу, потом усадила в кресло. – Поплачь, конечно, но убиваться не стоит. Все наладиться, вот увидишь. Ты останешься или пойдешь? – спросила она Ланге.  
\- Пойду, во-первых, действительно надо проинструктировать ребят, отправляющихся к старому Миндену, они уже должны были начать делать ордер, во-вторых, надо узнать, готова ли экспертиза по первому письму, от Нейрата, нашли уже образцы его почерка, и старый Хельмут с утра занят им. Посмотрим, что интересного скажет еще и на это, - он коснулся кармана, в котором лежал сложенный лист бумаги. – Знаешь, Эм, что-то мне все это не нравится, давай-ка я выставлю охрану вокруг трактира?  
\- Да зачем? Распугать мне всех клиентов?  
\- Твоих клиентов сложно распугать, - хмыкнул Рон.  
\- Ну, если только вечерних.  
\- Не только их. Я поставлю «невидимок», ты на них согласишься?   
\- Хорошо, - с сомнением проговорила Эм. – Скажи, а выяснили, что за молодчики напали на Эмили?  
\- Пока ничего конкретного, когда я спрашивал в последний раз, их допрашивал простой следователь, как раз собирались заняться ими плотнее, когда я уходил. Так я пошел.  
\- Удачи, - кивнула Эм вслед закрывавшейся двери, и дернула за шнурок звонка. – Давай-ка раздевайся, детка, - сказала она все еще самозабвенно плачущей Эмили. – Все равно никуда ты сегодня не пойдешь, а тебе надо отдохнуть.   
В дверь постучали, и на пороге появилась горничная из новеньких, с любопытством стреляющая глазками в сторону Эмили.   
\- Принеси мне чайник кипятка и повесь его на крюк над камином, - приказала Эм.  
\- Слушаюсь, сударыня, - девушка, изобразив не особо изящный книксен.   
\- Ты слышала про аптеки «Зеленый дворик»? – спросила хозяйка Эмили. Та кивнула.  
\- Конечно, - выдала она со всхлипывающим вздохом, вытирая истерзанным платком нос и глаза. – Говорят, там лучшие лекарства в городе.   
\- Очень хорошо, - улыбнулась Эм. – Сейчас ты посмотришь, как некоторые из этих лекарств готовят.   
\- Аптеки тоже ваши?  
\- Конечно.  
Тем временем девушка притащила начищенный медный чайник средних размеров и ловко его подцепила над камином. Снова присела, оставила лоскут белой ткани, который позволял не обжечься о ручку чайника, и ушла.   
\- Пойдем-ка в мой кабинет, ты посмотришь на это волшебство.   
\- Волшебство? – озадаченно моргнула Эмили.  
\- Конечно, как еще назвать то, когда что-то новое рождается.  
Кабинет был чуть ли не единственным помещением во всем здании, где не царил вездесущий аромат выпечки и специй, перебиваемый острыми запахами трав, которые она там держала. Немного, так, для лечения своих и для некоторых экспериментов, на которые нужно время и нет возможности сидеть для этого в лаборатории при аптеке.   
Эмили с любопытством оглянулась. Вдоль стен висели полки с гроссбухами, стояла возле окна многоуровневая этажерка темного дерева, где сгрудилось странного, почти алхимического, вида оборудование: колбы, реторты, плоские прямоугольные деревянные коробки, как выяснилось, с металлическими и костяными инструментами, было несколько шкафов, как со стеклянными, так и глухими дверцами: с книгами, большими тетрадями, еще каким-то незнакомым ей оборудованием. Также было два стола, точнее, причудливо украшенное резьбой и позолотой бюро с острыми шпилями на верхнем отделении, на полках которого тоже были разложены какие записи и тетради, и простой сосновый стол для непонятных ей манипуляций, выскобленный практически до блеска. Эм поставила на него спиртовку и зажгла огонь под металлическим кольцом.   
\- Сейчас мы приготовим тебе успокоительное и снотворное, на ближайшие пару дней тебе это будет нужно. Тебе надо будет прийти в себя.  
Эмили, сидевшая в кресле, понуро кивнула.   
\- Матушка Эм, а как я пойду на похороны Отто?   
\- Дорогая, думаю, тебе не стоит там появляться. Не его отец и братья, так кто-то еще из родственников захочет сорвать на тебе злость тебе в ближайшее время лучше не выходить из дома вообще. Здесь достаточно безопасно. Всегда можешь, если что, бежать к Эриху и остальным ребятам, кроме того, Рон пообещал еще охраны. Сюда они вряд ли придут, хотя не исключаю молодых и горячих. Так что тебе стоит пока быть осторожней.  
\- Я даже не смогу с ним попрощаться? – голубые глаза снова наполнились слезами.  
\- А что тебе мешает попрощаться с ним, не подходя к его телу и без ритуала? Он тебя все равно услышит, тебе просто стоит понять, что в этом мире его нет, и отпустить его, пожелав светлой дороги.  
\- Светлой дороги? – Эм прикусила язык, но изумление на заплаканном лице четко давало понять, что все было услышано.  
\- Ну да, чтобы ему было легче после смерти.  
\- А разве … об этом не позаботится священник?  
\- Ну… это вряд ли. Надеюсь, что родичи не слишком его задергают и позволят уйти. И тебе стоит сделать то же.   
\- А если…  
\- Эмили, дорогая, тебе стоит понять, что пока у тебя нет никаких «если», у тебя есть только то, что у тебя есть. Пока что немного. Но об остальном стоит подумать.   
Эмили тихо плакала в кресле. Эм тем временем поставила на кольцо медную миску, налила в нее кипятка, рядом бросила в фарфоровый горшочек с толстыми стенками шепотку какой-то фиолетовой травы, еще несколько щепоток разных трав, из которых опознавалась только мята, доставая из стеклянных, плотно закрытых банок, стоящих в шкафу за непрозрачными дверцами. Потом еще несколько гранул коричневого порошка, и тоже добавила в горшочек тщательно отмерянного количества кипятка, и поставила в миску с водой, тут же уменьшила огонь спиртовки и помешивала содержимое деревянной ложечкой с длинной ручкой.   
\- Матушка Эм, а что я теперь буду делать? – тихо спросила Эмили. – Я тут у вас стану… прости…  
\- Не говори глупостей, - нахмурилась Эм. – Я уже несколько месяцев подумывала взять помощницу, что-то вроде секретаря. Возможно, и для помощи с бухгалтерией тоже. Тебе же образование должны были давать? Раз такого важного жениха планировали?  
\- Да, - закивала Эмили. – Я умею писать и читать не только на нашем языке, я еще два языка выучила. Еще учили готовить, вести хозяйство, со счетами работать, вышивать, шить, руководить слугами. Танцевать, петь, играть на клавесине.  
\- Ну, последнее нам вряд ли пригодится, а вот насчет счетов – это очень хорошо. Это, конечно, не домашние счета, с ними немного по-другому, но похоже. Принцип тот же. К тому же, я покажу тебе маленькие хитрости. Будешь вести мою переписку, не всю, конечно, помогать с остальными документами, с поставщиками пока тебе точно рановато иметь дело, но там видно будет, что из тебя выйдет. Пока от тебя требуется пунктуальность, ответственность, грамотность. И это, как мне кажется, у тебя есть, - хотя иногда авантюрная жилка, не иначе от отца доставшаяся, дает о себе знать, но вслух этого не сказала. Девочка и вправду производила впечатление будущей вполне себе респектабельной бургерши, готовой скрупулезно все записывать и учитывать, возможно, брак с обеспеченным человеком сделал бы ее менее зажатой в этом отношении, но не факт, задатки были, а уж как разовьются, будет видно в ближайшие месяцы. – Да и вышивать будешь только для себя, если время будет, тут тебе это не пригодится.   
Эмили закивала головой, и закуталась еще плотнее в шаль Эм, которую она стащила себе. Эм выждала положенное количество времени и позвала:   
\- Подай мне горшочек из красной глины, он на третьей снизу полке в шкафу возле двери. Справа посмотри, не подписан, но там есть значки.   
Эмили встала и, пошарив в указанном месте, вытащила искомое.  
\- Этот?  
\- Он самый, неси сюда, - Эмили подошла к столу, осторожно держа в руках горшочек. – Открывай его, - та снова подчинилась. Эм ловко поддела кончиком скальпеля несколько серебристых крупинок и бросила в варево, несколько движений по и против часовой стрелки - и миска была снята с огня и поставлена на толстую доску. – Вот так. Теперь постоит минут пятнадцать, и можно будет процедить и напоить тебя им, немного разбавив. Кстати, надо будет отлить немного остывшей кипяченой воды, так что налей себе в кружку из чайника.  
Спустя полчаса, напоив Эмили и велев ей умыться и ложиться спать, хозяйка спустилась вниз. Там шла обычная суета, начали прибывать первые посетители. В воздухе ощущалась какая-то едва уловимая нервозность. То, что слухи, зачастую самые нелепые, распространялись с невероятной быстротой, было одной из трудностей, с которой ей приходилось сталкиваться. Что-то ожидалось. Эм машинально раздавала указания, от посещения банка пришлось отказаться, уже не успевала, приветствовала гостей и наведывалась на кухню, где ее сразу же обволокли сладкие пары и шум, но по-прежнему все работало слаженно.  
\- Все в порядке? – вдруг на удивление серьезно спросил Лукас.  
\- Более или менее, - пожала она плечами, из печи вытаскивали последние партии коржей, поварята суетились со взбиванием кремов и прослаиванием уже выпеченных заготовок. – Бывало и хуже. Полихорадит и успокоиться.  
\- Хорошо бы, - кивнул тот.  
Ближе к полудню ее отозвала в сторонку Грета.  
\- Там привезли вещи этой… - она многозначительно подняла глаза наверх.   
\- Она – не эта, - резко оборвала ее Эм. – Просто человек оказался в беде, и надо помочь.  
\- Ну, если она не сглупила, то не оказалась бы в такой ситуации.  
\- Кто угодно мог оказаться в такой ситуации, и даже еще хуже.   
\- Сидела бы дома - ничего не случилось, - поджала губы Грета, дама уже ближе к сорока. – Сама виновата.  
\- Сама виновата – это кто тебе такое сказал? В чем виновата? В том, что влюбилась, а родители были против? Какая чушь! Когда же женщины перестанут друг друга обвинять в неправедности и неприличности? А? Ты действительно думаешь, что, заклеймив «оступившуюся» и радуясь своей «правильности», никогда никому не попадешь на язык? Тебя не затопчут такие же, как ты, которым внушили, что женщина сама всегда во всем виновата? Мужчины могут грызться между собой знатно, но как только доходит дело до женщин, проявляют удивительные сплоченность и согласие. А женщинам внушается, что они должны много чего, в том числе контролировать и внешние обстоятельства, и если они будут поддерживать мужской мир, они будут правильными и в безопасности. Но это не значит ничего. При таком раскладе можно осудить любую, и жрать ее будут даже родственники и друзья. Если бы женщины разрешили бы себе больше доверять себе и друг другу, а не страху и мужчинам, то было бы легче.   
Эм не сразу заметила, как на ее гневную речь обернулись практически все, кто был на кухне, и даже в дверном проеме встало несколько человек.   
\- Действительно все думают, что если будете такими же, как все и смолчите, и не протяните руку помощи, то и в следующий раз беда обойдет вас стороной? Может быть, лучше помочь устоять на ногах оступившемуся, если это и впрямь так, или встать упавшему, и в следующий раз помогут вам?   
Лукас поцеловал кончики пальцев и махнул рукой.  
\- Именно так, беллиссима! Так, чего встали?! Работы мало? Сейчас еще подкину!   
\- Пойдем, заберем, - уже спокойным тоном сказала хозяйка побелевшей Грете. – Надо будет еще кого-то подхватить.  
Подхватили они Эриха, который в основном и перетаскал все узлы с барахлом в комнату Эмили.   
\- Книг нет, - печально сказала та Эм вечером, когда проснулась и разбирала принесенные вещи. – Вообще ни одной.   
\- Ничего, у тебя будет заработок, будешь и книги покупать, хотя они, конечно, дороговаты. А пока можешь брать мои, только предупреждай, тем более, что тебе придется изучать еще многое по налоговому праву и бухгалтерскому учету.   
\- Ой, я не смогу, - округлила глаза Эмили, прижав к груди очередную белую, с кружевом сорочку.   
\- Прекрати разыгрывать из себя дурочку, сможешь прекрасно, там нет ничего такого уж сложного, если будут вопросы, все объясню. Главное - настроиться на то, что это вполне тебе по плечу.   
Эмили вздохнула и продолжила копаться в одном из узлов, потом ахнула. Из кучи ткани выпал небольшой бисерный кошелек, тяжко звякнувший своим содержимым. Эмили дрожащими пальцами распустила его шнур и высыпала монеты себе на руку, там оказалась довольно приличная сумма серебром и даже пара золотых монет.  
\- Это твое?   
\- Нет, у меня никогда не было таких денег, а вензель мамин! – Эмили проворно засыпала монеты обратно и принялась лихорадочно рыться в ворохе разных материалов, извлекая оттуда несколько трубочек туго скатанных листов и три потрепанных тетрадки. – Ой, это те письма, что писал мне Отто! И мои дневники! – Оттуда же были извлечены пара картинок в недорогих рамках. – И это его подарки…. – Ее глаза снова наполнились слезами.   
«Там не так запущено, как я думала», промелькнуло в голове у Эм.   
\- Так, давай-ка я тебе еще успокоительного настоя налью и покажу, где ты можешь хранить деньги. Пока можешь оставить у меня, но лучше отнести в банк, я знаю безопасный, напишу тебе туда рекомендательное письмо, откроешь там счет, надо бы узнать есть ли у тебя какие-то еще документы. Нет? Совсем никаких? Ну, что ж, когда станет потише, надо будет этим заняться, может быть, привлечь Рона. А пока стоит задуматься о свидетельстве о рождении. Тебе его тоже не отдали? Что значит «никогда не видела»? То есть его никогда не было? Ты хоть помнишь, в какой церкви тебя крестили? Ах, это еще не в Бабенбурге было. Ну, точно через Рона надо будет достать выписку из приходской книги о твоем крещении.   
Эмили развесила все, что смогла в маленьком шкафу, часть вещей, в основном зимних, сложила в рундучок под окном, деньги убрали в запирающийся на замок металлический шкафчик в комнате Эм. Потом настала очередь спускаться и принимать вечерних посетителей.  
\- Пойдешь со мной? – спросила Эм.  
Девушка ойкнула, с распахнутыми глазами прижала к груди томик стихов, и замотала головой.  
\- Туда же нельзя… то есть это… неприлично…  
\- Детка, твои представления о приличиях стоит полностью пересмотреть. Там достаточно безопасно, если ты об этом. Захочешь – спускайся, нет – так посиди пока у себя, почитай. Если же спустишься, и тебе что-то не понравится, то сразу же беги к Эриху, с остальными ребятами ты познакомишься позже. Тебя всегда прикроют. Впрочем, все постепенно. А пока тебе надо отдохнуть. А я пошла.   
В коридоре Эм улыбнулась звуку поворачиваемого ключа.   
Возле барной стойки обнаружились Рон и один знакомый следователь.   
\- Какие новости? – спросила она, прежде поздоровавшись, становясь на привычное место и наливая обоим еще по кружке пива.   
\- Не очень хорошие, - хмуро ответил Рон, и его приятель согласно кивнул. – Старого Миндена арестовали. Потому что часть коллекции исчезла, в основном кинжалы, и одним из них, похоже, и убили Отто Нейрата. Так что ему безопаснее быть сейчас в тюрьме курфюрста, чем на свободе. В одиночке до него барон не дотянется, потому что тот поклялся уничтожить убийцу его сына. Посмотрим, пока что получается, что оружием воспользовались все же его, а вот сам ли он это сделал – это пока вопрос. Потому что достаточно народу подтверждало, что он был тем вечером дома и никуда не выходил. Теперь надо выяснить, как оружие исчезло из дома и как оно попало к убийцам, и хорошо бы еще понять, кто это был.  
\- Вот как, - медленно протянула Эм. – И это все?  
\- Если бы, - вздохнул Фриц Герман. – Гарнизон сегодня практически подняли в ружье.   
\- Почему? – оторопела Эм.  
\- Старый Фляйшер приперся с целым отрядом своих вояк и жаждет крови, сегодня с ним целый день возился помощник курфюрста, но, кажется, пока сдерживает его. Завтра он встречается с самим курфюрстом, посмотрим, что из этого выйдет. Пока что нет никаких доказательств вины фон Вейне, и он притих в своем городском особняке. С графа станется вызвать его на дуэль, - устало продолжил Фриц.  
\- Или вообще бучу поднять на всю страну, - мрачно продолжил Рон.   
\- Вот как, - задумчиво отозвалась Эм.  
\- В общем, надеются, что он выпустит пар и уберется восвояси, учитывая все обстоятельства, может статься, что курфюрст отдаст ему фон Вейне, по крайней мере, совершенно очевидно, что на дуэль все закроют глаза. Во всяком случае, никому не с руки нервно пережидать, пока уберется целый отряд головорезов, которым человека убить, как кусок хлеба съесть.   
\- А у тебя что-то слышно? – спросил Рон.   
\- Пока ничего, кстати, а что там с теми уродами, которых вчера схватили? Зачем им Эмили понадобилась? И что с теми записками?   
\- Записки обе оказались подделками. Старый Хельмут еще с утра изучил записку якобы от Нейрата, сравнивая ее с другими образцами почерка. Сказал, что работал опытный человек, но все-таки времени было у него маловато, так что несколько практически незаметных осечек было. То же самое и запиской от Эмили. Явно та же рука.   
\- Зачем же ее выманивали?  
\- Похоже, кому-то очень надо было разозлить не только Нейрата, но Миндена и фон Антропоффа, и прочих офицеров, близких к ним. Потому что, по словам тех, кто остался жив, Эмили предполагалось отвезти в один загородный особняк для развлечения какого-то важного господина. По их словам, заплатили им за это. Но уж больно совпало все. Особняк уже обыскали, его сдали на несколько недель, еще месяц аренды оставался, но там все пусто было, когда стражники прибыли. Несколько еще мест обыскали, тоже без результатов. Так, что стеречь пока ее надо, как зеницу ока. Я хочу усилить охрану, за ней могут все-таки еще раз прийти, хотя не очень это вероятно. Но, может быть, мы сможем уцепиться за эту ниточку.   
\- Впрочем, арест Миндена уже вызвал разговоры и недовольство среди части офицеров, в основном тех, кто воевал с ним или его приятелями.   
\- Весело, - проговорила Эм.  
\- Очень, - согласился Рон. – Так что присматривай за нашей находкой.  
\- Куда я денусь, - усмехнулась та. – Раз уж взяла ее работать, надо бы и обучить. Да, кстати, хотела тебя попросить, ты не мог бы достать через своих людей выписку из приходской книги для нее? Кажется, у нее нет никаких документов. Надо бы что-то изобразить.  
\- Сделаем, - кивнул Рон. – А где ее крестили?   
Эм назвала.  
\- Ладно, поищем, что найдем, пришлю тебе. Ты тоже будь осторожнее, а то как бы и тебя не попытались убрать как ненужного свидетеля.  
Следующие дни город клокотал. Могущественные группировки выясняли отношения, внезапно оказалось, что в сотне миль смогли повернуть назад еще один баронский отряд, на это раз Бергенгейма, родственника фон Фляйшера. Всплывали старые претензии и обиды, было несколько дуэлей. Патрулирование улиц и окрестностей усилилось, гарнизон был приведен в боевую готовность. А курфюрст Рамель разрывался между желанием навести порядок и утихомирить горячие головы и нежеланием портить с ними отношениями, потому что основная масса бузотеров приходилась на роды, издавна охраняющие границы, ослаблять которые ему сейчас упорно не хотелось.   
А в трактире Эм жизнь текла своим чередом, она рассказала Эмили про арест ее отца, вызвав у той поток слез. Потом утешала, и снова напоила успокоительным. Через пару дней Эмили осмелела настолько, что начала выходить в общий зал, сначала для своих, потом для гостей. Эм написала ей рекомендательное письмо в банк и сама отвезла ее туда, объясняя попутно азы банковской системы, как что работает и для чего нужно, в банке перед ними вежливо расшаркались, как перед постоянными клиентами, быстро открыли счет, подсказали, какой лучше выбрать. Хозяйка спросила, хочет ли она, чтобы ей каждый месяц переводили деньги на счет, или будет сама класть туда сколько посчитает нужным, Эмили выбрала второй вариант и жадно впитывала все новое.   
Потом они вернулись, уже под вечер, в трактир, где Эмили была торжественно вручена креманка с мороженым в честь начала карьеры. Эм так и заявила:  
\- Ты начинаешь новую жизнь, и работа позволит тебе быть независимой, отвечать сама за себя будешь. Пока только будешь учиться работать, но, надеюсь, через год ты уже будешь хорошим работником. И хорошим помощником мне.   
Эмили уплетала мороженое и вдруг задала вопрос:  
\- А я буду только помощником?   
\- Пока да, но так как ты со мной, у тебя есть возможность чему-то еще научиться, и стать кем-то еще, с мужчиной было бы сложнее.  
\- Почему?   
\- Потому, что многие из них помощь женщины не считают чем-то особенным, что требует вознаграждения и благодарности. Многие из них считают, что женщины дома якобы ничего не делают. Даже если жена не только руководит хозяйством и растит детей, это если ей повезло, и в семье есть деньги на это, но и помогает как секретарь и счетовод. Мастер на все руки, а все туда же – ничего не делает, и отношение нередко такое же. Причем обычно считается, что все это должно вестись предельно незаметно. Ладно, я согласна с тем, что когда механизм отлажен, то, скорее всего, он будет работать без сбоев. А если женщина будет всем этим механизмом? Надолго ли ее хватит? Будет ли благодарность? Иногда бывает. Но не часто.   
\- Отец маме благодарен, - робко заметила Эмили. – Он внимателен к ней и заботится о ней. И всегда прислушивается к ее мнению.  
\- Оно и заметно, - саркастически ухмыльнулась Эм. – Особенно по тому, как она боится сказать слово поперек. Нет, она себе на уме, и, скорее всего, сделает как ей надо, но почему это должно быть затрудненно обманом и манипуляциями? – она протирала белоснежным полотенцем большой стеклянный бокал и подняла его, чтобы посмотреть на просвет. – Большинство мужчин ничего бы не добились, если бы не помощь женщин. Если лишить их возможности получать горячий обед, чистую одежду, теплое жилье и помощь в обычной жизни, от документов, связей, и ухода за ними, они не смогут сделать и четверти того, что они делают. Лиши их возможности не вести хозяйство и ложного чувства морального превосходства, что с ними будет? Смогут ли они управлять странами, вести войны, создавать произведения искусства, да и простыми клерками работать? Последнее, может, и смогут, но ведь обычно не хотят. И считают, что все, что они получают, это само собой разумеется. Впрочем, даже работу секретаря женщине еще найти надо, это очень сложно.  
\- Но разве людям не нужно помогать друг другу?  
\- Нужно, конечно! Только помощь нужна и мужчинам, и женщинам. И чтобы женская помощь, в которую нередко всю жизнь вкладывается, и женская работа перестали считаться чем-то неполноценным и не слишком-то и сложным. А уж самое опасное, что случается с женщиной, и самое незаменимое – деторождение, и все, что с этим связано – и вовсе объявили нечистым, причем заставляют рожать и тех, кто не хочет.  
\- А разве такие есть?- на Эм смотрели полные недоумения глаза.  
\- Между «можешь» и «хочешь» все-таки есть разница, не находишь? Кто-то хочет и в семнадцать лет родить, кто-то только под сорок, а кому-то это вообще не нужно. Но кто их спрашивает?   
\- Но можно…  
\- Да? Какие альтернативы, если серьезно? Кроме тех, что уйти в монастырь?  
\- Говорят… есть средства… - голос стал еле слышным.  
\- Именно, говорят! А средства и впрямь имеются, причем и такие, чтобы просто не забеременеть, а не избавляться от плода. Только запрещены они, чтобы мужчины, и церковники и правители, прежде всего, заинтересованные в том, чтобы двуногого скота было больше, могли управлять женщиной.  
\- Но о женщине может заботиться ее мужчина…  
\- Угу, и под видом такой заботы решать всю жизнь за нее. Я не говорю, что нет мужчин, которые действительно заботятся и которые прислушиваются к своим женщинам, но таких немного. Большинство же рассматривают женщину, как сосуд для удовольствия, служанку и родильную машину в одном лице. И опять же, например, считая, что женщина – существо неполноценное, то, значит, и настоящей женской дружбы быть не может, этой дружбе часто препятствуют. Например, многим внушается, что донеся на соседку или осудив оступившуюся, причем на мелочи оступившуюся, на том, на что, случись это с мужчиной, никто бы не обратил внимания, она отведет угрозу от себя. Многие женщины ненавидят других себе подобных, видя в них соперниц, не создавая свой настоящий круг или цепочку преемниц, не понимая, что, нанося удар по другой женщине, тем самым она наносит удар по самой себе.  
\- Ой, как все странно, вроде бы так и есть, но я никогда не задумывалась об этом, - Эмили с задумчивым видом облизала ложечку. – Но если все это внушается мужчинами, то почему женщины это поддерживают, если вы думаете, что это неправильно?  
\- Потому что сначала это было получено силой, а потом начали кидаться всей толпой на того, кто смел поступать иначе. Они даже не понимают, точнее, их не научили использовать свои мозги по прямому назначению. Не научили думать, анализировать, делать выводы. Зачем? Это невыгодно. Дорого, сложно, занимает много времени, а в итоге получается люди, которые могут рассуждать и думать и приходить совсем не к тем выводам, что угодны власть имущим.  
\- И поэтому запрещают многим учиться?  
\- Да, а ты посмотри, как учат мальчиков и девочек! Если им повезло родиться в семье, где могут оплатить образование. У мальчиков больше математики, логики, физики. А у девочек что? Танцы, вышивки, пение? Мертвыми языками и то меньше их мучают. Какие практические навыки они получают? Мизерные. Да, еще и не одобряют, когда женщина много читает и размышляет о прочитанном, когда осмеливается высказать свое мнение. Сразу становится «неприятной, невоспитанной особой». А сидит тихой мышкой – все в порядке. Разве это нормально?  
\- Ну, не совсем тихой…  
\- Ну да, так, временами можно и посмеяться и пошутить, - Эм вздохнула. – Все это пройдет только тогда, когда женщины получат те же права, что и мужчины. А то обязанностей выше крыши, а с правами все очень сложно. Чтобы их права были подтверждены законами, правами на собственность навсегда, правом полностью ею распоряжаться, да и полностью распоряжаться собою по своему усмотрению.   
\- Но если каждый будет делать только то, что он или она хочет, то будет настоящая анархия.   
\- О, нет, моя мышка, никакой анархии не будет. Будут другие законы, и потом нравственность прописана в человеке очень глубоко, вовсе не обязательно держать его в страхе и угрозе, чтобы он следовал этим правилам. Для этого достаточно развить этого человека до определенного уровня. Вот если этого нет, или человек сумасшедший, тогда да, будет что-то нехорошее. Вот, смотри, я делаю многое из того, что мне нравится. И еще больше я делаю, что мне не нравится. Но если мне дадут полную свободу, я не побегу убивать и грабить, или еще что-то в этом духе делать. Да и ты тоже не побежишь.   
\- Вы хотите меня научить, чтобы я тоже стала, как вы сказали, развитой? И лучше на вас работала?  
\- Конечно, и это тоже, - Эм засмеялась. – Но не только это. Тебе это в любом случае пригодится, даже если мы и расстанемся.   
\- Но если я не буду работать на вас, то на кого буду?   
\- Ну, надеюсь, мы сработаемся, и ты на меня проработаешь долгие годы, а там уже и свое что-то придумаешь. Пока загадывать не будем, а там видно будет.   
В трактир вошли Ланге и Герман, просочились сквозь посетителей и оказались возле стойки.  
\- Фройлян Минден, вас-то мне и надо, - почти обрадовался Герман.  
\- Меня? – удивилась Эмили.  
\- Вас-вас, - кивнул тот, устало потерев лицо руками. – Ваш отец не убивал молодого Нейрата, если вас это как-то утешит.  
\- Его уже выпустили? – вскинулась она.  
\- Тише! Нет, пока посидит. А то до него легко сможет добраться старый барон, что никак не поспособствует продлению его жизни, а нам пока он нужен живым. Наши специалисты проверили, кинжал не тот. Почему-то использовали ритуальный серебряный клинок веньи из трех лезвий. Они хоть и делаются по строгим правилам, но настолько все разные, что даже наши знатоки в состоянии определить, нанесены раны ли тем или иным определенным оружием. Очень уж лезвия волнистые. Так что проверить оказалось не так сложно, потому что в коллекции вашего отца такого клинка не было, к тому же у него есть каталог, в котором заносились все приобретения. Там такого не было. Редкая штука, говорят, веньи готовы их выкупать за любые деньги, если тот каким-то образом уйдет на сторону. Очень настораживает. Но все-таки, для проформы, мне надо вам кое-что показать, фройлян. И задать несколько вопросов. Если хотите, тетушка Эм может пойти с нами.   
\- Куда пойти? - потеряно спросила Эмили, размазывая остатки растаявшего мороженого по стенкам креманки.   
\- В кабинет Эм, если она разрешит, - сказал Рон, до этого момента молчавший.   
\- А куда я денусь? – весело отозвалась та.   
\- Ну и ладно, тогда пойдемте, - кивнул Фриц.  
Эм сделала знак Кларе, чтобы та заняла ее место, и они поднялись в ее кабинет. Герман вытащил из небольшого коричневого кофра потрескавшейся кожи странный, вычурной формы кинжал. Рукояткой служила непривычного вида статуэтка разгневанной богини, поднявшей руки, в которых были незнакомые предметы, голова ее была украшена венцом с лучами, выполненными из серебра. По одной грани лезвия струилась змея, у верха плоские края граней изгибались прихотливыми завитушками с острыми краями, благодаря им раны получались рваные, без шансов зажить, но при этом оно было слишком коротким, чтобы можно было убить одним ударом. Кто-то определенно желал, чтобы жертва помучилась подольше. Или очень хорошо знал, куда бить.   
\- Скажите, фройлян, вы видели что-то подобное в коллекции своего отца?   
\- Ну, вы же сами сказали, что не нашли этого ни в каталоге, ни в доме.  
\- Отвечайте на вопрос: вы видели что-то подобное?  
\- Нет, только однажды было что-то такое в каталоге, который принес господин Яннау, отец просто загорелся идеей найти его. Он и до этого слышал про него, называл как-то … урба, нет, пурпа?   
\- Пхурба, - неожиданно подсказала Эм.  
\- Да, совершенно верно! Именно так и называли – пхурба, - оживилась Эмили. – Очень хотели найти, нигде невозможно было купить, пытались узнать через знакомых в дальних гарнизонах насчет… ээээ… трофеев, но ничего не было.   
\- А откуда был этот каталог у господина Яннау? Такими вещами особо не поторгуешь, они же под строжайшим контролем, коллекционеров вроде вашего отца не просто так заставляют каталогизировать свои сокровища, их пути отслеживаются. Мало кто может похвастаться таким каталогом.   
\- Я не знаю, - поникла Эмили.  
\- А у самого Яннау были такие вещицы?  
\- Что-то точно было, - медленно кивнула девушка. – Во всяком случае, пару раз он приносил что-то к нам, да и отец ходил взглянуть на какие-то новые покупки.   
\- Понятно, что ж, и его проверим, - вздохнул Герман. – Еще один вопрос, фройлян, как, по-вашему, кто мог быть причастен к тому, что часть оружия из коллекции пропала? Кто-то из знакомых? Может быть, в доме появился какой-то новый человек?  
\- А кто из знакомых? – удивилась Эмили. – Почти все, с кем мы общаемся… общались, они из военных товарищей отца, ну, еще священник и несколько местных горожан.   
\- Хорошо, а как насчет нового человека в доме?   
\- Да вроде никто новый не появлялся, - неуверенно ответила она.  
\- Слуг новых не нанимали? – спросила Эм.  
\- Слуг?! – считать их за людей все еще не приходило ей в голову. – Ну, если слуги… То недавно у нас появился новый помощник конюха, Петер. А так вроде все остальные у нас уже несколько лет служили.  
\- Как давно у вас этот Петер? – уточнил Герман.  
\- Где-то с месяц… нет, уже полтора.  
\- А кто его рекомендовал?   
\- Госпожа Яннау.  
\- Опять этот Яннау, ну, что же, нам теперь точно стоит навестить его дом. А вам, фройлян, мой совет – никуда не выходите из дома без сопровождения и два человека – это минимум. Что-то мне кажется, что тот, кто это затеял, вас пока в покое не оставит. И никому, слышите, никому не говорите, о чем мы тут с вами разговаривали. Возможно, ваша жизнь от этого зависит. Вы меня поняли? – Эмили кивнула. – Сможете держать язык за зубами? – Повторный кивок.   
Герман быстро что-то записал в небольшой книжице, используя одолженный у Эм письменный прибор, собрал все вещи, и исчез, предварительно тихо обсудив что-то с Роном.   
\- Отца не выпустят? – тихо спросила Эмили.  
\- Пока нет, не стоит. Даже если его посчитают невиновным стражники, не факт, что таковым его посчитает барон Нейрат. Так что ему и впрямь будет безопаснее в камере ратуши посидеть.   
События начали развиваться с пугающей скоростью. Яннау с семейством дома не оказалось, дом вообще обнаружился пустым, их следы потерялись на восточных воротах города, потом их кареты как будто растворились. Петера тоже не нашли, он исчез сразу же после ареста Карла Миндена, как выяснилось. Весь черный рынок был поднят на дыбы и проверен по максимуму. Ужесточились правила въезда и переезда из одной земли в другую в тщетной попытке обнаружить беглецов и тех, кто стоял за убийствами, а также заодно отслеживать перемещения отрядов баронов. Что оказалось нелишним, потому что один за другим обнаруживались тела молодых людей знатных фамилий, убитых странных образом: фон Алденберг, фон Каспари, фон Лаув, Филп, Штоссель. Их семейства роптали все громче, главы семейств начали выяснять отношения, угрожая привести и свои отряды, обнажив таким образом восточные границы. Такие странные совпадения, практически все убитые были из восточных провинций. На курфюрста давили, требуя имена убийц, но пока все было безрезультатно. От повязанной банды ничего не добились, размотать этот клубок не получилось, все нити обрывались, ведя в никуда. О внезапных исчезновениях помалкивали, чтобы не нагнетать истерики подозрений к соседу и не спровоцировать взаимную резню.   
Атмосфера в городе накалилась, Эм дала указания своим людям никому не ходить меньше, чем втроем, да и сама была вынуждена теперь разъезжать по делам в компании одного из охранников. Начались перебои с поставками продуктов, так что ее повара и кондитеры столкнулись с ограничениями. Меню и вечернее, и дневное сократилось.   
На работе аптек пока это никак не сказывалось, потому что были большие запасы, но уже надо было выезжать за новыми травами и прочими растениями. Несколько сроков для отдельных растений уже было пропущено, но рисковать Гансом или Маргаретой или Зизи ей хотелось меньше всего. Если только выделять охрану уже и им. Эмили она часто таскала за собой, девочка оказалась толковой по части документов и вообще любой писанины. С бухгалтерией оказалось хуже, но, в целом, она ее воспринимала и кое-какие поручения уже выполняла совершенно самостоятельно и без ошибок, что радовало. Потащила ее и в аптеку, чтобы показать, как работает эта часть ее дела, а заодно посмотреть не проснется ли у нее талант аптекаря и травницы. Увы, она спокойно запоминала схемы лечения и комбинации сборов, но нужного чутья не было. К тому же, она не умела ставить диагнозы, других людей она чувствовала плохо. В целом, бумажная работа давалась ей легко, а вот таланта травницы не обнаружилось. Потом Эм как-то застала ее за написанием какого-то текста.  
\- Что это? – поинтересовалась она, понимая, что ни к счетам, ни к письмам, ни к прочим документам это не имеет никакого отношения.  
\- Да так, - смутилась Эмили. – Я иногда мараю бумагу, особенно когда совсем плохо.   
\- Можно посмотреть?   
\- Да там не дописано… К тому же, там вряд ли есть что-то очень интересное.  
\- А есть законченное?   
Эмили заколебалась, но потом все же кивнула утвердительно.   
\- Есть кое-что. Могу показать.  
\- Покажи, если тебе не трудно.  
Эм пробежалась по коротким рассказам и нескольким стихам. Потом многозначительно хмыкнула.  
\- Ну, что я могу сказать, проза тебе дается гораздо лучше, чем стихи. Хотя опыта определенно не хватает, но у тебя есть свой определенный аромат и умение четко сформулировать свои мысли. Я бы сказала, что такой слог лучше всего подходит для публицистики. Не хочешь попробовать себя в ней?   
\- Но кто будет меня теперь печатать? – печально спросила Эмили. – Ведь женщин практически не печатают, если только по протекции. К тому же, многие сами должны оплатить весь тираж.  
\- Ого, какие познания! – улыбнулась Эм. – Хочешь, я тебя познакомлю с Гектором Шульцем? Он бывает у меня, и, может быть, он что-то посоветует? Или с советником Элдерном, у него своя газета, хотя я бы ее назвала все еще памфлетным листком, и взгляды у него очень даже вольные и либеральные. Если он заинтересуется, ты могла бы писать для него тоже. Если захочешь, конечно, и вы договоритесь.  
\- Вы так спокойно говорите об этом, - судорожно вздохнув, сказала Эмили. – Как будто все так просто.  
\- Ну, поговорить с человеком, да еще и по рекомендации, это действительно несложно. А вот договориться и чтобы оба выполняли свои обязательства – это уже сложнее. Ну, как, хочешь?   
\- А вы думаете, что я буду успевать и у вас работать, и много писать? – засомневалась Эмили.  
\- Ну, это уже от тебя зависит, посмотрим, как пойдет, к тому же, работая на Элдерна, ты всегда можешь оговорить объемы. Я думаю, что несколько страниц в неделю, ты вполне сможешь написать, даже работая у меня. А там, кто знает, может быть, ты сможешь написать что-то большее.  
\- Матушка Эм, как вы думаете, я смогу там писать о женщинах? Я имею в виду, об их… о нашем положении? Возможно, даже о необходимости новых законов, которые могли бы защищать нас?   
\- Я думаю, Элдерн вполне бы мог рассмотреть и эти варианты, хотя, наверняка, если вы договоритесь, захочет, чтобы ты писала и на другие темы. Все зависит от того, как это подать. Думаю, для такого вольнодумца, как он, это было бы интересным поворотом. Так как насчет знакомства с ним и Гектором?   
\- Вы думаете, он захочет меня чему-то учить? – на лице Эмили отразилось мучительное раздумье.  
\- А почему бы и нет? Он – парень молодой, и для него это шанс попробовать что-то еще. К тому же, это не будут те уроки, к которым ты привыкла, наверняка будет как-то по-другому, например, ты будешь писать, он – критиковать. Поправлять, показывать, объяснять. Что-то в этом духе.   
Эмили медленно кивнула, расправляя исписанные страницы. 

А Бабенбург тем временем продолжал бурлить. После крупной стычки в тюрьме ратуши оказались представители двух семейств, фон Алденбергов и Филпов, которые начали с взаимных обвинений и высказывания подозрений в адрес друг друга, а потом схватились за короткие мечи. В итоге, городская стража их еле уняла, потому что все это вылилось практически в полноценный бой. С каждой стороны было человек по тридцать, раненых засунули в госпиталь, правда, разрешили к ним приходить и родственникам, и личным лекарям, а остальных арестовали. Главы семейств снова бросились к курфюрсту выяснять, на каком основании их родичей вообще посмели тронуть, напоминая о праве дворянина на ношение оружия и использование оного в случае необходимости, на что курфюрст зло ответил, что не считает пускание молодой крови по глупости необходимостью. И если стычки этим молодым господам так уж необходимы, то их будут счастливы видеть в пограничных гарнизонах, где людей вечно не хватает. Тем более что главы семейств забывают о своих обязанностях и зачем-то, курфюрст надеется, что только по неосмотрительности, вызванной горем, обнажают границы княжества, стягивая своих людей к столице. Неприкрытая угроза подействовала. На какое-то время все притихли. Тем более что самых отчаянных, кое-кого после лечения, и впрямь отправили в гарнизоны, подальше от столичной жизни.  
Рон снова появился после недельного отсутствия, осунувшийся и заросший бородой, раздраженный и практически с минимальными успехами.  
\- Что такое? – спросила Эм, когда он уже чистый и побрившийся, валялся на кровати после плотного обеда. – Нашли что-нибудь?   
\- Почти ничего, - мотнул он головой, оставляя влажный след на подушке. – Яннау исчез вместе с семейством, да, мы держим на подозрении каждого, кто с ним общался, за всеми ведется наружное наблюдение, но пока никаких его следов. Как сквозь землю провалились. Слугу Минденов тоже не нашли, даже проверка воровских кругов ничего не дала. А у тебя что слышно?  
\- А у нас слышно что-то совсем странное, - отозвалась Эм. – Как будто мало слухов, которые кто-то усиленно распускают, кто-то продолжает печатать памфлеты про эти убийства, да еще и треплется про веньийское оружие, которым многих убивали. Теперь люди озлобились еще и на этих. Хотя речь идет о ритуальном оружии, кто будет его использовать при таком убийстве? Веньи совсем не дураки, они в обычной жизни пользуются практически таким же оружием, как и люди, так что найти отличие очень сложно, но если теперь отношения еще и с ними испортятся, то станет совсем интересно. Может рвануть так, что курфюрст с этим не сможет совладать. К тому же, испортить отношения с веньи – это просто, а вот наладить окажется очень сложно.   
\- Да, я видел эти памфлеты, но тут есть подвижки, сегодня утром арестовали хозяина подпольной типографии, в которой их печатали. Так, что мы пока пытаемся отмотать этот клубок. Да, туда доставили как раз новый материал, да еще написанный от руки, можешь быть спокойна, почерка твоего ненаглядного Гектора там нет.  
\- Я это знала с самого начала, - усмехнулась Эм. – Мальчик не заинтересован в этих играх, он для этого слишком прям, да и некогда ему по большей части.   
\- Угу, ему нужно время, чтобы за каждой юбкой волочиться, - фыркнул Рон. – Впрочем, я жду новостей от ребят, которые сели на хвост курьеру, очень надеюсь, что там все сложится, и они смогут найти хоть кого-то рангом повыше. Потому что происходящее нравится и мне и начальству все меньше и меньше.  
\- И что там с оголением восточных границ? - спросила Эм. – Народ судачит, что баронов сейчас больше интересует разборки в столице, куда они подтягивают войска, чем то, что у них в гарнизонах происходят.  
\- Все в страхе ждут, что захочется хоть одному из соседей активизироваться. А это может быть, особенно, если что-то будет с веньи. Но я очень надеюсь, что обойдется, хотя и понимаю, что кому-то этого очень хочется. Веньи пока рекомендовали воздерживаться от появления в княжестве во избежание неприятных инцидентов, а то с наших станется и морду полезть бить, и, у дворян, шпаги в ход пустить. А нам это совершенно ни к чему. Передавали через их купцов, надеюсь, они внемлют голосу разума и не будут делать глупых шагов.   
\- Пока они не довольны лишь тем, что у нас гуляет ритуальное оружие, к тому же предназначенное для обрядов высших их божеств. Но сейчас они вроде как заняты его поисками, и не особо похоже, что они среагировали на просьбы не приезжать пока.  
\- Вот как. А это точно известно?   
\- По крайней мере, мне это сболтнул Мик-скупщик, сказал, что веньи к ним обратились и предложили хороший выкуп за оружие и щедрое вознаграждение за сведения о нем и людях, им владеющих. Сказал, что выглядели они беспокойнее обычного.  
\- Много Мик понимает в веньи, - заметил Ланге.  
\- Ну, он жил когда-то на границе с ними, повидал их достаточно, у него даже кое-какие знакомства среди них, поэтому к нему и обратились, хотя он думает, что не к нему единственному. Так что, да, он может судить об их состоянии.  
\- Весело, - мрачно отозвался Рон. – Мало того, что проблемы с людьми, так еще и с нелюдьми тоже есть перспектива их получить. Завтра, чую, сдам доклад и получу разнос. Нет, не завтра, - он резко сел в постели. – Надо сегодня, сейчас же, - потом откинулся назад. – Но мне бы хоть немного отдохнуть, - с тоской произнес он.  
\- Хочешь я тебе дам трав, чтобы мог выспаться? – спросила Эм.  
\- Нет, давай-ка так, я сейчас ложусь, через два часа ты меня будишь, и даешь мне травки свои, но уже такие, что позволят пробегать бодрым и со свежей головой еще хотя бы сутки. Я знаю, у тебя и такие есть.  
Эм кивнула, соглашаясь.   
\- Надеюсь, ты сможешь принести после этого хорошие новости.   
\- Смогу, смогу, - проворчал Рон, закрывая глаза и мгновенно проваливаясь в сон.   
Через пару часов, выпив отвар, он умчался в родное ведомство, строчить отчеты и отчитываться перед начальством.  
Хорошие новости, как ни странно, принесла Эмили: она отлично поладила с Элдерном, который взял ее писать статьи, для начала оговорив одну статью в неделю, и с Гектором, который с радостью запрыгал вокруг нее, не отказываясь помочь. Новая влюбленность положительно сказывалась на его вдохновении, и он сочинил несколько новых песен, обкатав их в трактире Эм, приведя в восторг публику, впрочем, не только там, но и в салонах. Эмили взирала на его ухаживания снисходительно, не отвергая их, но не особо и поощряя, а вот к его замечаниям и наставлениям в плане письма относилась очень внимательно. К тому же, и Элдерн не отказывал ей в наставничестве, Эм отпускала ее на несколько часов в его контору, под охраной одного из своих парней, и там он расписывал, как идет процесс создания газеты, он очень ею гордился и использовал именно это слово, морщась от все еще бывшего в ходу «памфлетного листка», и тоже учил ее писать. Через три недели Эмили прибежала вся раскрасневшаяся от волнения:  
\- Матушка Эм, меня напечатали! – воскликнула она, протягивая сжатую в руке газету.  
\- О, поздравляю, дорогая! – отозвалась Эм, отрываясь от подсчета налогов. И пробежала глазами милую статейку о проблемах городского парка. – Очень хорошо написано, мышка. Просто замечательно, ты у меня молодец. А теперь, может, вернемся к бухгалтерии?  
\- Конечно, - несколько поскучнела Эмили и послушно засела за цифры.  
Зато вечером ей устроили небольшой праздник, где она сияла, уже слушая комплименты от Гектора и его товарищей, получая пирог и аплодисменты от работников трактира и поздравления от гостей, когда Элдерн, появившийся у них, громогласно объявил, что у него появился новый автор. Эмили был совершенно счастлива.   
На следующий день они возвращались из обычной поездки по аптекам и банкам, когда уже практически на подъезде к дому на них напали. На повороте с большой улицы, когда Эм пускала, как обычно, лошадь практически шагом, на них налетели молодчики в темных плащах. Все произошло быстро, Эм только и успела швырнуть девушку на дно одноколки и нежданно выхватила узкую шпагу непонятно откуда, к тому же с ними был Хайнц, один из помощников Эриха, выхвативший уже пистолеты, но оба выстрела прошли мимо налетчиков, только затормозили их и напустили дыма и шума. Потом и он схватился за длинный нож, висевший у него на поясе. Эмили с расширившимися глазами наблюдала, как хозяйка преспокойно одним движением перерезала горло слишком близко подбежавшему к ней бандиту и воткнула между ребер второму, почти над печенью, хотя метила выше и левее, шпага угрожающе выгнулась дугой, при этом явно вспарывая внутренности, не выходя из тела, изо рта мужика фонтаном полилась кровь. Оружие Эм извлечь сама не смогла. Хайнц смог удачно вырвать Эмили из захвата одного налетчика, который вцепился в нее и потянул из коляски, полоснув тому по руке. По счастью, к ним кинулись все невидимки, приставленные к ним по приказу Рона, которые и смогли скрутить остальных. Эмили трясло, потом ее вырвало, когда она вышла, почти вывалилась из коляски и угодила ногами в лужу крови. Эм обхватила ее за плечи и потянула прочь.  
\- Тшш, тихо, малыш, все уже закончилось, - бормотала она, идя к трактиру. – Все обошлось, ну, что же ты.   
На ходу она успела обменяться знаками с командиром смены, чтобы тот позже зашел к ней. В трактир зашли через заднюю дверь, чтобы никого не пугать. Хотя среди своих переполох устроили знатный. Эм немедленно велела приготовить горячую ванну, в которую она и засунула дрожащую девушку, предварительно налив заваренных на скорую руку отваров, окрасивших воду в болотный цвет.   
Она мыла ее, продолжая приговаривать:  
\- Успокойся, все закончилось. Никто тебя не тронет. Их поймали, тихо, маленькая, - Эм погрузила кусок ткани снова в воду, отжала ее и снова принялась водить ею круговыми движениями по содрогающейся спине.  
\- Матушка Эм, а вы… а откуда у вас оружие? Вы его как из ниоткуда вытащили… -голос Эмили по-прежнему дрожал и срывался.   
\- А я ношу шпагу во шве брюк, она, конечно, коротковата, но все-таки лучше, чем ничего.  
\- Вас учили обращаться с оружием?  
\- Да… когда-то учили. Как видишь, небезуспешно, - усмехнулась Эм.   
\- Вы для этого носите брюки?   
\- Да нет, что ты. Я вообще в последние годы практически ее не ношу, но стало неспокойно, я решила, что мне будет спокойнее с ней. Как видишь, она оказалась нелишней. А брюки я ношу, потому что в них удобнее, и они практичнее, к тому же, в них намного теплее.   
\- Матушка Эм, я тоже… я тоже хочу … носить брюки, - Эмили зажмурилась. – И я хочу владеть оружием, и вообще я хочу постоять за себя. И даже дать в морду, когда захочется.  
\- О, какие бунтарские речи! – улыбнулась Эм, отжимая тряпочку в очередной раз. – Ну, что же, тогда тебе надо будет сшить соответствующие брюки, кофты и блузки. И не носить корсет, потому что в нем практичность брюк сильно ухудшается.  
\- Но у вас же есть? – с недоумением спросила Эмили.  
\- У меня вообще нет корсетов в гардеробе, мышка, - ответила Эм. – В тех редких случаях, когда я надеваю платье или корсаж поверх блузки, шнуровка фальшивая, мне не нужна служанка, чтобы собраться. И нет нужды делать ее спереди.   
\- То есть вы вообще не носите корсета? – шепотом спросила Эмили, переваривая ужасную новость.  
\- Я вообще никогда его не носила, - ухмыльнулась Эм. – Очень неудобная и непрактичная вещь, я такое не люблю. Зачем мне носить что-то, что создает только дополнительные проблемы?   
\- Но это же… неприлично.  
\- Эмили, я тебе еще в самом начале, что тебе предстоит пересмотреть свои представления о приличиях. Ты заметила, что многое из того, что называется приличиями, не все, конечно, но все же, сковывает женщину по рукам и ногам и делает ее во многом беспомощной и постоянно зависящей от посторонней помощи?   
Эмили медленно кивнула.  
\- Вы считаете, что это было сделано специально?  
-Ну, не сказать, что всегда совсем уж специально, за некоторыми вещами стоял вполне себе здравый смысл изначально, но многое из этого было создано не без заднего умысла, это точно. А то, что было рационально сначала, стали использовать без понимания и нередко это стало вырождаться в суеверия и странные, бессмысленные правила. Даже когда стало не нужно, все равно требуют, не понимая, что за этим стояло раньше.   
Потом Эмили была извлечена из воды, ее вытерли и закутали в простыню. А потом Эм попросила ее дождаться, прежде чем лечь спать. И где-то через полчаса, проскользнула к ней. Усадила ее на табурет, зажгла незнакомые травы в маленькой кадильнице и принялась расхаживать вокруг нее, выписываю дымящимся пахучим следом шариком странные следы, то завивая спиралью, то раскручивая по кругу, не прекращая что-то напевать и бормотать на непонятном языке. Эмили казалось, что начали вспыхивать какие-то непонятные желтые огоньки вокруг нее. Потом все резко прекратилось, она загасила кадильницу и будничным тоном произнесла:  
\- Ну, вот и все, все страхи и кошмары сожжены, их больше нет, так что можешь спать спокойно.  
\- Совсем все? – совершенно по-детски спросила Эмили.  
\- Совсем все, можешь спать спокойно.

На следующее утро Эм пришла к ней и протянула небольшую брошку капельного серебра.  
\- Носи ее постоянно, причем так, чтобы никто не мог ее увидеть и отобрать, - сказала она ей. – Можешь подкалывать под жилет или под корсаж, или с обратной стороны одежды, она гладкая, колоться не будет, в общем, как угодно, но лишь бы ее никто не видел.  
\- Спасибо, матушка Эм. А к чему такие странные меры? – спросила девушка, любуясь ажурными узорами.  
\- Понимаешь, это не совсем украшение, точнее, совсем не украшение. Это средство связи. Видишь, эти капли? По ним я смогу всегда определить, где ты находишься, у них есть двойники, вот здесь, - с этими словами Эм извлекла из-за пазухи пару цепочек с кулонами, одну она сразу же затолкала обратно, а вторую оставила на виду. И действительно кулон на ней напоминал брошь. – А еще, если ты захочешь мне что-то сказать, если с тобой что-то случится, ты можешь оттянуть вот этот шарик, – она показала какой именно. – И я услышу тебя, где бы ты ни была. Понимаешь? И ты сможешь меня слышать.   
\- А как такое возможно? – с восторгом спросила Эмили.  
\- Ну, у каждого свои методы. Проверим, как работает?   
Эмили быстро закивала в ответ. Хозяйка ушла в свою комнату, девушка оттянула, как было сказано шарик, и робко и одновременно с любопытством произнесла:  
\- Матушка Эм?   
\- Да, мышка, это я, - вдруг сквозь непонятные тихие хрипы возник ее голос. Эмили вздрогнула от неожиданности, несмотря на предупреждение, она не до конца поверила, что такое возможно. – Как слышно?   
\- Хорошо слышно, - ответила она, придя в себя. – А вы меня слышите?   
\- Конечно, слышу и довольно-таки неплохо. Проверку можно считать успешно пройденной.   
Эм вскоре нарисовала, помогла приколоть брошку с обратной стороны корсажа, и улыбнулась.   
\- Ну, вот и отлично.  
\- Матушка Эм, а откуда это у вас? Такое ведь никто не делает. Разве что веньи?  
\- Детка, тебе ни к чему знать об этом, главное, помалкивай о том, что у тебя это есть. За нее и убить могут.   
\- Ой, - Эмили дернулась, но тут же взяла себя в руки, она начинала привыкать, что жизнь может в любой момент повернуться не самой приятной ее стороной. – А как же она работает? Это же невозможно!  
\- Нет, это вполне возможно, вопрос только в знаниях. Ну, и капелька магии еще никому не повредила. А пока у тебя и так полно дел, тебе нужно дописать все письма, о которых мы вчера говорили, и сверить счета за три дня. Так что вперед, тем более, я договорилась и к тебе придет сначала торговец тканями, а потом и одна из девочек, она согласилась помочь сшить тебе новую одежду. Об оплате будешь договариваться с ней отдельно. Расценки знаешь?  
\- Мама обычно платила за платье три кроны, - неуверенно сказала Эмили. – Но за вечернее платье…  
\- Так, стоп, никаких вечерних платьев, я думала, разговор шел о практичной одежде, так вот, за комплект «брюки, пара блузок, жакет» обычно берут как раз пару крон.   
\- А где поблизости можно купить пряжи? Я бы хотела себе связать кое-что… кое-что свободное. Я тут подумала, что если я буду носить брюки, то можно к ним связать даже свитер, как у моряка. Это будет по-настоящему бунтарски. Как вы думаете?  
\- Это будет настоящий вызов, тем более, связать можно по-разному, и шерстью и хлопковой пряжей, разные кофты и туники. Если у тебя будет время этим заняться, это будет очень интересно и необычно.   
Эмили улыбнулась.   
\- А потом меня будут учиться драться?   
\- О, это мы еще обдумаем, может быть, Эрих покажет тебе несколько приемов, но для настоящей драки нужен настоящий боевой дух и кураж.  
\- У меня они будут.  
\- Вот как будут, так и поговорим, а пока ты к этому не вполне готова.   
\- Ладно, - поникла Эмили.  
\- Эй, детка, не расстраивайся, никто не говорит нет, просто не надо все сразу, все постепенно, шаг за шагом, к тому же и на это нужно время. У тебя нет пока столько.  
Эмили кивнула.  
\- Но попозже, а пока осваивай потихоньку то, что есть, хорошо? – повторный кивок.   
Начальника смены невидимок Эм так и не дождалась, зато увидела мрачного Рона, который предложил подняться в кабинет, где отдал оружие, спросил, почему не предупредила, что носит, и рассказал, что узнали от оставшихся в живых. Это были залетные гастролеры, нанятые неизвестным через не менее мутных посредников. Причем условием было, что после передачи Эмили, они сразу же уезжают. И было оговорено, что заранее и за это полагалась доплата. Естественно, стражники и разведчики рванули в указанное место, заброшенный склад на окраине, но там никого не оказалось.  
\- То ли наша мышка знает что-то, о чем ей лучше не распространяться, по мнению похитителей, то ли ее просто хотят использовать для чего-то еще, но интерес к ней нешуточный, - заметил Рон.  
\- Я сомневаюсь, что она знает что-то полезное.  
\- Я подозреваю, что она знает того, кто ее заказывает, но сама не догадывается об этом. Впрочем, это уже не так важно, важно то, что они по-прежнему, на шаг впереди нас, что они по-прежнему могут ходить по городу и убивать и красть кого вздумается, не считая того, что уже не то, что город, а все княжество Рамель бурлит и часть баронов готова вцепиться друг другу в глотки. Еще и офицерские группировки из-за этого продолжают выяснять отношения, если сейчас хоть кто-то из соседей проявит интерес к нам, то он сможет натворить у нас беды и отхватить немаленький кусок.   
\- Да, - согласилась невесело Эм. – Как-то все это не радует.  
\- Я тебя просил быть осторожней.  
\- Я и была осторожней, только делами-то все равно надо заниматься, если я их заброшу, то лучше мне точно не будет.  
\- А если тебе перережут глотку, то тебе будет уже не до дел.  
\- Ты, как всегда, очень оптимистичен, дорогой, - сказала она, обнимая его за плечи – она сидела на подлокотнике кресла, в котором он устроился - и целуя его в макушку и висок. – Но, я думаю, я смогу как-нибудь выкрутиться.  
\- Присмотри за мышкой, чтобы она поменьше бегала вне дома.  
\- А как же, чую, ее вообще не стоит выпускать из поля зрения, - фыркнула она ему в волосы.  
Через четыре дня сияющая Эмили предстала перед ней в темно-зеленых штанах и изумрудной вязаной кофте с длинными рукавами, расширяющейся к бедрам, на которой были вывязаны крючком цветы. Она немного стеснялась своего внешнего вида, но фурор среди посетителей и персонала определено произвела.  
\- Когда ты успела? – откровенно поразилась Эм. – За четыре дня невозможно связать кофту, да еще и с узором.  
\- Да, можно, - легкомысленно отмахнулась Эмили, пристраиваясь рядом с ней за стойкой, хоть она и хорохорилась, но явно сейчас попыталась прикрыться. – Если вязать большим крючком простое полотно, потом крючком поменьше вывязать цветы, они же самые простые.   
\- Ты – молодец, - искренне сказала Эм. – Я так не смогу.  
\- А я не смогу многое из того, что умеет вы, - ответила девушка. – Вот дело открыть и организовать я точно не смогу, по крайней мере, не сейчас.   
\- Не сейчас, это точно, - согласилась хозяйка.  
В этот момент к стойке подлетел Гектор и уставился на Эмили влюбленными глазами.  
\- Богиня! Вы разбиваете мне сердце! Это такой шок и эпатаж! Я в восторге!  
\- Будет тебе, дрянной мальчишка, не смущай ее, - отозвалась Эм вместо залившейся краской и онемевшей девушки. Та все же пыталась выглядеть так, как требовала ее бунтующая натура, но пока не была полностью готова к этому, и к последствиям. – Лучше скажи, чем сегодня порадуешь.   
\- О, я сегодня спою для двух самых прекрасных и необычных женщин в моей жизни, - и он шутовски низко раскланялся, отойдя немного от стойки, за что заслужил снисходительный поцелуй от Эм.   
Эмили смотрела во все глаза. Потом кашлянула и собралась с духом.  
\- Гектор, - да, девочка растет не по дням, какие вольности! – я тут написала небольшую повесть…  
\- Повесть?   
\- Да, про женщин. Точнее, про их положение в нашем обществе, надеюсь, она не будет слишком нравоучительной, а покажется читателям интересной. Так вот, я бы хотела, чтобы вы ее прочитали, и, если вам понравится, передали ее господину Элдерну.  
\- А что вам мешает передать ее самой?   
Эмили снова смутилась и нерешительно посмотрела на спокойную хозяйку, наполняющую кружки пивом.  
\- Потому что пока неспокойно, и я бы не хотела, чтобы она куда бы то ни было выходила, - ответила она. – Потом, когда все уляжется, в твоих услугах, как посредника, уже не будет нужды, она сама ее будет передавать. Ну, так глянешь, или так и будешь распинаться и смотреть на нее?  
\- Ах, да, конечно! – Гектор встрепенулся и уткнулся в отданные ему листки. Через полчаса он поднял голову и задумчиво посмотрел на выжидающую Эмили. – Очень неплохо, и, совершенно точно, очень смело. У нас давно никто так смело и откровенно не писал о женщинах. Но мне кажется, что повесть несколько перегружена отсылками и цитатами, стоит ли их так щедро использовать? Не лучше ли говорить с читателем от сердца? Ему будет понятнее, и вам где-то проще.  
\- Но ведь это будет как-то совсем по-плебейски?  
\- Поймите, - терпеливо заметил он. – Основная масса читателей книжек в дешевых обложках, а вас пока что будут издавать только так, не настолько обременена классическим образованием, чтобы понять, на что вы им намекаете. Говорите о том же, но от себя, от своего имени, тем более, что вам есть что сказать. К тому же, у классиков сложно найти хвалебные слова в адрес женщины за пределами их основных, как считается, сфер жизни, - семьи и любви. А вы ведь хотите показать отнюдь не это? Вы хотите показать другую, новую женщину?  
\- Да, вы правы, - снова поникла Эмили.  
\- Так напишите об этом сами, оставьте несколько аллюзий для гурманов. У вас достаточно изысканный слог, чтобы этого хватило для привлечения их внимания. А для остальных людей, этого хватит. К тому же, можно попробовать добавить какой-то сюжет в это все.  
\- Сюжет?   
\- Ну, какие-то приключения, путешествия, неожиданности, лихие повороты и все такое прочее. Не в этот раз, но в следующей своей работе?  
\- Это стоит обдумать, - неожиданно вмешалась до этого внимательно слушавшая Эм. – Если писать о том, что необычно и даже возмутительно по меркам многих, но в более легкой и интересной форме, то это вызовет больший интерес.  
\- Интерес и так будет, причем скандальный, - заметил Гектор. – Так мне вернуть вам это на переделку?   
\- Да, давайте, - задумчиво произнесла Эмили, явно уже что-то прокручивая в голове. – А вы не могли бы прийти и завтра, чтобы мы могли поработать? Вроде на завтра у меня не так много дел? Матушка Эм?   
\- Да нет, ничего такого, пара писем, и отчет для сборщиков налогов. Он почти готов, его только надо будет довести до ума, и я проверю. Думаю, что часам к четырем пополудни ты освободишься.   
\- Хорошо, - решительно кивнула Эмили. – Тогда так, - бодро заявила она опешившему Гектору. – Вы сейчас поете, и сразу после этого я ухожу переделывать свою повесть.  
\- А спать когда будешь? – поинтересовалась Эм.  
\- Так когда вы тут закончите, и я буду готова, - улыбнулась та. – Ляжем спать почти одновременно.  
\- Вот что значит молодость, - практически восхитилась Эм. – Ну, что, Гектор, готов нас порадовать?  
\- Вас, моя дорогая матушка Эм, я всегда готов радовать!   
Новые песни вызвали бурю восторга, в том числе и у самой Эмили, которые сидела с пылающими щеками и горящими глазами, но как только он спел последнюю песню, распрощалась со всеми, осмелилась повторить за Эм небрежный поцелуй в щеку певцу, чем привела его в дикий восторг, и исчезла на верхнем этаже. А жизнь на первом этаже продолжала идти своим чередом.   
На следующее утро Эмили показала хозяйке переделанную повесть, та покачала головой.  
\- Намного лучше, но почему ты так боишься говорить своими словами?  
\- Своими словами?   
\- Ну, вот как ты говоришь со мной или как ты пишешь статьи? К чему столько торжественности? В конце концов, ты пытаешься рассказать о том, как несправедливо оценивают женщин и не считают их достаточно умными, чтобы заниматься какой-то серьезной деятельностью, потому что считается, что они распыляются. Вот мужчины, мол, могут сосредотачиваться на чем-то одном и добиваются благодаря этому успеха. Ладно, но если бы они могли делать несколько дел одновременно, а женщины наоборот, то и они и это бы считали своей заслугой, а последнее – еще одним признаком ущербности. Мол, от природы им даны плохие карты. Можно подумать, это основная причина, а не то, что им мешает и ограничивает их общество.  
\- Но ведь есть разные мнения и подходы.   
\- Конечно, есть, но проблема в том, чтобы уметь посмотреть на вещи с разных сторон и в их целостности, а не видеть их по кусочкам, на которые их раздробили. Есть вещи, с которыми рождаются, есть вещи, на которые влияет среда. Родители, друзья, образование и многое другое. Но одно без другого не работает. И это тоже важно помнить. А как раз многие сидят на одном стуле и дудят в одну дуду, не желая посмотреть другие варианты.  
\- Как вы думаете, у меня получится показать все в цельной сложности?  
\- Не сейчас, моя хорошая, но у тебя может получиться это в будущем.  
\- Вот вы говорите об излишней торжественности, а если я хочу показать звездное небо, то как же мне показать его, если все время говорить попроще? Не упрусь ли я в потолок, так же, как и многие?  
\- Знаешь, ты в потолок не упрешься, и для того, чтобы показать, что остальные видят только потолок, за которым небо, не всегда надо использовать такие громоздкие конструкции. Ты пытаешься связать звездное кружево будущих крыльев, используя тяжелую позолоту пыльных заблуждений. Может быть, тебе стоит все же прислушаться к своим порывам к полету больше?  
\- Даже так, - задумчиво произнесла Эмили, разглаживая исписанные страницы. – То есть сделать так, чтобы взволновать многих?  
\- И чтобы тебе самой хотелось читать это и влетать от своих строк, понимаешь? Ты уже начала, причем очень резво, так что не останавливайся.  
\- Опять переписать?   
\- Ты согласна?  
\- Да, наверное, но это уже позже, а то сейчас я уже не успею.  
\- Может, оно и к лучшему, у тебя все уляжется, и ты сможешь перенести это на бумагу более гладко.   
В перерывах между поручениями Эм, а также ловлей тревожных слухов, Эмили, не без помощи Гектора смогла вылизать свой текст так, что все трое остались довольными. Осталось только уговорить уважаемого господина Элдерна, который, прочитав это, сначала обомлел, а потом начал прощупывать границы своего свободомыслия, прикидывая, рискнет ли он печатать такое, да еще отдельной брошюрой. Однако горячие совместные уверения Эм и Гектора, что все будет хорошо и даже замечательно, и все продастся и не будет особых проблем, склонили колеблющуюся чашу весов в нужную сторону. И брошюру напечатали. Скандал не заставил себя ждать. Первый тираж смели за несколько дней, не в последнюю очередь благодаря газете самого Эльдерна и сплетням, распущенным Эм. Первый звоночек раздался, когда в трактир Эм заявилась Роза фон Хойббенет, дородным кораблем, затянутым в тусклый шелк, вплывшая туда днем, и, потрясая зажатой в руке брошюркой, потребовала от Эм, чтобы та избавилась от «девки, состряпавшей такое непотребство».   
\- Госпожа Хойббенет, я не собираюсь ни от кого избавляться. Эмили меня полностью устраивает как работница. Что она делает в свободное время – не мое дело.  
\- Что вы себе позволяете! Этой гнусной писаниной она оскорбляет всех порядочных женщин и благочестивых прихожанок! Как человек порядочный, каждое воскресенье бывающий в церкви, я требую немедленных извинений от нее за то, что она назвала женщин «не желающими думать своими мозгами, а глотающих все, что поют с кафедры». Это неслыханно! Что это девка о себе возомнила! Хочу ее немедленно видеть!  
\- Мадам, Эмили сейчас занята со счетами, и потом она никогда не работает с гостями напрямую, поэтому вашу просьбу удовлетворить не смогу.   
\- Я потребую конфискации тиража!  
\- О, ну, этот вопрос надо решать с цензорами курфюрста, а не со мной. Я к этим достойным господам не имею ни малейшего отношения.   
\- Так вы не позовете ее, чтобы я могла я ей все высказать и не уволите ее? – глаза сузились, превратившись в свинцовые щели в морщинистых амбразурах.   
\- Нет, не вижу повода.  
\- Тогда я сделаю все, чтобы ни одна порядочная семья не появлялась больше в вашем гнусном заведении!   
\- Как вам будет угодно, - все также меланхолично отозвалась Эм, подавая знак Грете выставить счет клиентке у окна. Все посетители напряженно наблюдали за происходящей битвой.   
Хойббенет решительно тряхнула внушительным шиньоном, на котором угрожающе нахохливалась шляпа с целой клумбой цветов, упорно не гармонирующая ни с платьем, ни с общим обликом, развернулась и стремительно рванула к двери. Охоту комитета по нравственности, а также, вполне вероятно, и церковников на брошюру, можно было считать открытой. Эм отвлеклась на пятнадцать минут, черкнув записку Вейнцегу напрямую, так как Рона не было в городе, с просьбой повлиять на цензоров в случае чего, и на комитет тоже, передала ее с посыльным, который принес через пару часов ответ, где Вейнцег ворчал, что, мол, делать ему больше нечего, как с этими дураками разбираться, но, так и быть, он шепнет пару слов кому следует, и ей не о чем беспокоиться с этой стороны. Эм успокоилась, но, как выяснилось, рановато.   
Вечером ей пришлось успокаивать нервничающую Эмили, которую начало трясти от одной мысли, что с ней могут сделать.  
\- Детка, - ворчала Эм, заливая в нее успокоительное. – Я не утверждаю, что все закончилось, более того, я считаю, что все только начинается, но раз уж ты ввязалась в это, то страх тебе не помощник, более того, это последнее дело. Особенно против тех, кто считает себя правыми и за чьей спиной стоит многовековая махина церкви и традиций. Хотя это определенно первый бой и, тут тебе повезло, пока ты четко видишь своих противников. Так будет далеко не всегда. А тут многое сразу видно и понятно. Вообще, имей в виду, что практически любой, кто кичится своей религиозностью, кто считает это своей добродетелью самой по себе, тот уже опасен. Потому что такие готовы разорвать любого, кто не принадлежит к их клану, или даже тех «своих», которые не до конца соблюдает их условности. Они опасны, но их хотя бы видно, гораздо сложнее с теми, кто своей позиции явно не показывает, но тоже готов уничтожить.  
\- Меня теперь все, что ли, будут хотеть вот так вот… разорвать? – дрожащим голосом спросила Эмили.  
\- Ну, не все, но желающие найдутся, поэтому, детка, будь осторожна, не ходи никогда одна, всегда должны быть по меньшей мере двое, кто должен знать, где ты и с кем. Просто ради твоей безопасности. А не ради мифических приличий.  
\- Вы еще скажите чести, - буркнула Эмили.  
\- Честь – это не то, что может забрать другой. Честь – это то, что ты знаешь про себя, и за что ты готова отвечать перед собой прежде всего. Если ты можешь спокойно ответить перед своей совестью, при условии, ее наличия, конечно, - усмехнулась Эм, – то с твоей честью все в порядке. А репутация… понимаешь, это вещь иной раз нужная, но она зависит от стольких причин, что полностью на нее полагаться нельзя. И потом то, что в одних кругах – ужас и кошмар, в других – нечто само собой разумеющееся.   
\- Но не значит ли такой подход, что можно просто опуститься? Если не держать планку?  
\- А что значит держать планку? Для кого? Для себя? Или для окружающих? Если ты влезла в необычное, мягко говоря, дело, как можно судить тебя по обычным меркам? Вопрос в том, готова ли ты идти до конца, потому что сладко тебе не будет в любом случае, потому что идешь ты против течения. Это не игрушки, это война на опережение с опасным, хитрым, многоголовым соперником; внешними атрибутами этой свободы ты так восхищаешься, но готова ли ты к тому, что тебя могут оскорбить, хотя только от тебя зависит, как ты среагируешь и воспримешь ли это как оскорбление или просто попытку нанести тебе урон в глазах тех, кто тебе поверит, ударит, попытается убить.  
\- Убить?!  
\- Эмили, девочка моя, а что ты думала? Просто так такие вещи не проходят, вон, всего одна брошюра, а какая реакция!  
\- Мне поверили?  
\- Во всяком случае, те, кому ты можешь навредить таким образом, мгновенно сделали стойку, одно это говорит о том, что дело стоящее.   
\- А те, кому я хочу помочь?  
\- А вот эти, как ни странно, поверят тебе в последнюю очередь и помогать тебе будут далеко не всегда. Но тебе главное помнить – ты делаешь правильное дело, тебе надо еще и свой круг создать, и там должны быть люди, которые будут держаться этого до конца. Тогда ты действительно чего-то добьешься. Хоть и не сразу.  
\- Не сразу… - эхом отозвалась Эмили.   
\- Угу, женщины совсем разучились создавать свои группы, которые бы защищали их интересы, тебе предстоит возродить их.   
\- И что для этого сделать?   
\- Для начала рассказать о том, что это возможно. И что для того, чтобы освободиться, неплохо бы понять, что ты несвободен. Даже если тебе говорят другое. И несвобода эта начинается с незнания.   
\- То есть сначала надо дать знания?  
\- Конечно, знание – сила. И образование – это начало любого развития. Чем больше знаешь, чем больше ты способен узнать и проанализировать, тем сложнее тебя задурить и манипулировать тобой.   
\- И многие этого не хотят, ни самим учиться, ни давать учиться другим. Потому что опасно и рушится привычный мир.   
\- Ну, да, им проще войну пережить, что мир немного поменять.   
\- Грустно все это, - Эмили закуталась в шаль еще плотнее и стала похожей на нахохлившегося птенца. – Но это значит, что так могут поступить с любым, который якобы угрожает.  
\- О, наконец-то дошло!   
\- Значит, будем продолжать, - сказала она, сосредоточенно рассматривая дверцы шкафа. – Если они хотят драки, она будет. У меня есть уже идея для новой брошюры. Надеюсь, Элдерн не откажется.  
\- Не должен, а если даже и откажется, найдем другую типографию и других продавцов. Так о чем писать будешь?  
\- Об образовании. О праве на равное образование для каждого. Причем, за государственный счет. Налоги дерут практически со всех, а вот отдачи маловато. Так что, надо бы напомнить еще и об этом.  
\- Отличная тема. А пока, для разгрузки, напиши письмо Ландесену и Шнайдеру, последнему скажи, что счета надо отплачивать вовремя, иначе он будет лишен кредита в аптеках. А первому подтверди подвоз муки.  
\- Как вы всегда умеет опустить на землю.  
\- А что делать? Жизнь такая, достиг чего-то, работай дальше. Но идея брошюры очень хорошая, мне нравится. Так что пиши, моя мышка. Ты все делаешь правильно.   
Эмили решительно сдвинула тонкие брови. 

Сначала Эмили еле отбили, когда она возвращалась от Элдерна, обсудив с ним допечатку первой брошюры и редактирование второй. Едва она вышла из редакции, как на нее набросилась шумная толпа матрон, отнюдь с недружескими целями и с воплями: «Шлюха! Подстилка!», пытались ее практически разорвать, двое охранников, к которым присоединились и несколько работников Элдерна, еле отбили девушку, у которой по виску текла кровь от удара и была вырвана прядь волос. Хайнц отправил в трактир посыльного с запиской, и Эм явилась самолично за ней, вместе с полудюжиной стражников. На вопли разъяренных фурий те отвечали, что должны защищать от произвола любого горожанина, и сейчас дамы имеют все шансы оказаться в ратуше для разбирательств, так что если они в подобном не заинтересованы, то просьба расходиться по домам. Эмили стучала зубами, когда дома обрабатывали синяки и раны. Но это только придало ей решимости.   
Потом невидимки еле смогли сдержать толпу человек в пятьдесят, ведомую каким-то худым священником с фанатичным блеском в глазах, выкрикивающего проклятья и призывающего адское пламя на голову еретички и дьяволицы, к нему подошел неприметный человек в сером плаще и прошептал ему что-то на ухо. Тот побелел, в глазах появилось подобие разума, он поджал синюшные губы и ушел со своими присными. Эмили снова затрясло, но все-таки эти приступы страха с каждым разом становились все короче.   
\- Пока кое-кто заинтересован в твоем благополучии, тебя вряд ли тронут, а вот когда угроза схлынет и разберутся с этими загадочными убийствами и их заказчиками, у тебя начнутся реальные проблемы, - заметила на это Эм философски. – Ну, как настрой? Боевой?   
\- А как же, - вздернула подбородок девушка, которую незадолго до этого колотило от страха. – Поборемся.  
\- Ну, и молодец, только просьба к тебе будет. Я тебя, конечно, всегда прикрою, пока могу, но сейчас из дома вообще ни ногой. Ладно? А то твои брошюрки вызвали слишком бурную реакцию, а сейчас и так неспокойно.   
\- Хорошо, - кивнула Эмили.  
На следующий день, уже ближе к вечеру, когда ушли немногочисленные дневные посетители, и была обычная вечерняя пауза, в трактир зашла бледная молодая женщина в траурном наряде. Огляделась и подошла к барной стойке, где несмелым голосом спросила:  
\- Добрый день. Могу я видеть Эмили Минден?   
\- Добрый, - отозвалась Эм, внимательно рассматривая посетительницу и пытаясь понять какую угрозу та может нести для ее подопечной. – Зачем вам нужно увидеть Эмили?  
\- Хочу поблагодарить ее. Если бы не ее книга, у меня никогда не хватило бы смелости отвоевать у свекров дочь и вернуться к родителям. А теперь я смогла это сделать. Правда, меня лишили даже вдовьего содержания, и я получу едва ли половину своего приданого обратно, но это неважно. Главное, что я смогу жить так, я хочу, пусть и одна, и воспитывать дочь так, как считаю нужным, - она бледно улыбнулась. – Так это возможно?  
\- Да, - медленно кивнула хозяйка, приняв решение и отправив Клару за девушкой.  
Эмили спускалась медленно, и подошла с большой неуверенностью к странной гостье.   
\- Добрый день, - сказала она, с тревогой глядя на вдовий наряд.  
\- Вы – Эмили? – неожиданно открыто улыбнулась женщина.   
\- Да, это я, - отозвалась та, и ее мгновенно схватили за руки.   
\- Я пришла поблагодарить вас, - горячо заговорила гостья. – Сказать спасибо за то, что вы помогли мне принять именно то решение, которое нужно мне, а не подчиниться, как обычно, другим людям.   
\- О! – Эмили была потрясена, кажется до нее, наконец, начало доходить, как она может влиять на своих читателей. В том числе и положительно. – Вы решили что-то под впечатлением от моей книги?  
\- Да, мой муж умер два месяца назад, и все это время у меня были практически бои со свекрами, которые хотели, чтобы я осталась у них и полностью посвятила себя дочери, она ведь единственная их наследница. Но мне была невыносима сама мысль, что они сделают ее такой же занудой и ханжой, какой была моя покойная золовка. К тому же, у моего отца есть свое дело, он торгует бумагой, и я могу заниматься тем же. Я смогу быть сама себе хозяйкой, понимаете? Я прочитала вашу книгу и смогла найти слова, чтобы убедить их, хотя все шло к тому, чтобы остаться, но теперь я пригрозила им тяжбой и они побоялись огласки и согласились отпустить нас с Марией. Я так рада этому! Спасибо, спасибо вам!   
\- Да, пожалуйста, - выдавила все еще потрясенная Эмили. – Я очень рада, что вам это помогло.  
\- О, и еще как! И я слышала, что вам угрожают, и пытаются напасть. Так вот, я пришла сказать, если станет совсем туго, приезжайте ко мне в Шатенбрук. К тому же, я подумываю о своей типографии, пока я готова просто распространять уже готовые книжки, но если вам понадобиться моя помощь, то вы всегда можете на меня рассчитывать, я буду ждать ваши новые тексты.  
\- О, мой бог, - прошептала Эмили. – Вы серьезно?  
\- Абсолютно серьезно, - решительно кивнула та.  
\- Простите, а как вас зовут? - вмешалась Эм, наблюдавшая за беседой.   
\- Ах, да, простите, я – Полин Кальбе.   
\- Вдова майора Кальбе? – спросила Эмили.  
\- Совершенно верно, вы слышали о нем?  
\- Да, его иногда обсуждали гости у родителей. Говорят, был храбрый и хороший офицер.  
\- О, я рада, что о нем хорошо говорили.  
\- Дамы, - снова вмешалась Эм. – Может быть, вам сесть вон за тот столик, вам подадут чаю и пирожных, и вы потолкуете о делах?   
\- Наверное, не стоит, - засомневалась Полин.  
\- Стоит, конечно же, стоит, все за счет заведения, - возразила Эм, делая знак одной из официанток.  
После ухода Полин Эмили подлетела к ней с сияющими глазами и пылающим лицом, зажимая в руке листок с именем и адресом.  
\- У меня получается! Люди меня слушают, и это им помогает! Я могу что-то сказать им и это им действительно нужно!   
\- Все это чудесно, моя мышка. Вот видишь, у тебя есть и плюсы в этом деле. Кому-то ты уже помогла. А это только начало. И хорошо, что ты видишь, что на твоем пути будут не только ухабы, но и подъемы. Главное - помнить и о том, и о другом.   
На следующий день наконец-то появился Рон, мрачный, как сыч.   
\- Опять никого не нашли, - спросила Эм, выставляя ему кружку пива и отправляя на кухню за едой.   
\- Никого, - мотнул тот головой. – И все стало еще хуже.  
\- Что такое? – насторожилась Эм.  
\- Мы связались с веньи, попросили пока исчезнуть и не мелькать у нас, во избежание, так сказать. Большая часть их народа призыву вняла и вернулась домой или просто уехала из княжества. Но вчера приходили к курфюрсту - направили письмо с вопросом, куда делись шестеро молодых веньи, и мы не знаем что на это ответить. В последний раз их видели недалеко от Маденсхеда, но там уже никого нет.   
\- Это грозит большими проблемами, - задумчиво сказала она. – Но что-то ответить все-таки надо?  
\- Ответили, что не знаем, приложим все усилия, чтобы помочь в поисках, и попросили не шастать у нас. Сами постараемся, мол, как только так сразу же вернем оболтусов в родные края, пусть уже дальше сами разбираются. Только этого счастья нам не хватало. Как будто еще одного трупа и стычки на границе мало, - продолжал бурчать он, понижая голос, хотя в привычном шуме вечерних завсегдатаев вряд ли можно было его услышать, к тому же вокруг него всегда образовывалось мертвая зона.   
\- Уже? – встревожилась она. – И где?   
\- На юго-востоке, к тому же ты понимаешь, что теперь у нас происходит на границе с веньи, да, вроде как не лезут, но никто не гарантирует, что не полезут завтра.   
\- Кого на этот раз убили? – спросила она.  
\- Фон Кавера, - мрачно ответил Рон. – И снова неизвестно кто, непонятно как. В общем, у меня для тебя неприятные новости: послезавтра вводят комендантский час. После девяти вечера никому нельзя будет появляться на улицах, кроме патрульных и порученцев с особыми разрешениями. Так работать заведения, подобные твоему, будут до восьми часов максимум.  
\- Час от часу не легче, - Эм прикидывала убытки с тяжелым сердцем, потому что примерно две трети прибыли ей приносили именно вечерние посетители. – И надолго?  
\- Точно не скажу, да и никто не знает, но для начала где-то на две-три недели. А там по ситуации.  
Эм только вздохнула.  
\- Придется всех предупредить и объявление приклеить на дверях, что ли.   
\- Придется, - согласился Рон. – Иначе будешь иметь неприятности со стражниками.   
\- И загодя, конечно же, предупредить никак было нельзя, - ворчала она.   
\- Сами не знали, - пожал Ланге плечами. – Нам бы количество убийств, способных вызвать вспышки, уменьшить.  
\- Притом, что большинство из тех оболтусов, чьи убийства могут это сделать, как шатались по ночам, так и будут продолжать шататься.   
\- Ну, будут шататься - будут охлаждать свои горячие головы в тюрьме ратуши.  
\- Думаешь, это решит вопрос?  
\- Может быть да, а может быть и нет.  
\- Хоть какие-то новости о Яннау и куда он и его люди могли исчезнуть?  
\- Вообще ничего, как сквозь землю провалились.   
\- Но ведь так не бывает.  
\- Бывает, когда готовились заранее, и рожи у всех примелькавшиеся. Так что готовились, судя по всему, давно, и место нашли укромное.   
\- Эх, когда же все это закончится? – вздохнула Эм, мысленно прикидывая какие распоряжения отдать по поводу изменившегося расписания.   
\- Ладно, пойду я спать, устал, как собака, да и голова болит.  
\- Тебе дать снадобье от головы? – встрепенулась она.  
\- Не надо, уж его-то я сам найду и выпью.  
\- Ну, смотри, я распоряжусь, чтобы кто-то из парней натаскал тебе воды.  
\- Спасибо.  
Эм собрала своих людей на следующий день, объявила о том, что вводится комендантский час, и сообщила об изменении графика работы.   
\- Поварам работы точно будет меньше, но это не скажется на их заработке, это временное, так что просто перетерпим, работники кухни просто пораньше будут освобождаться. Что касается остальных. Вечерней смены, считай, что и нет. Поэтому стоит вопрос, как поделить оставшееся время, или, может быть, кому-то захочется воспользоваться возможностью и отдохнуть или съездить к родне? Что скажете? Это касается только официантов, горничные будут работать по-прежнему, охранников в нынешние неспокойные времена тем более попрошу никуда не двигаться.   
\- Получается, у нас будет время только добежать домой - и все? – спросила Клара.  
\- Выходит, что так. Поэтому спрашиваю, никто из далеко живущих небольшого перерыва не хочет? Как только все закончится, все вернутся к работе, как и прежде.   
В итоге договорились, что часть официантов и официанток и впрямь решили на время приостановить работу, а оставшимся время работы было уменьшено, пересменка происходила примерно в полчетвертого часа, вместо привычных семи, и утренняя смена теперь всегда была из тех, кому далеко добираться.   
Эмили строчила письма поставщикам, чтобы уменьшили поставки, которые и так стали отличатся нерегулярностью и неполнотой заказа, и практически не выходила из дома, лишь однажды она уговорила Эм выпустить ее в магазин на соседней улице, чтобы прикупить ткани, та поворчала, что пока с покупками можно и не спешить, а отложить ненадолго, но все же отпустила ее, дав в сопровождение одного из охранников, к тому же, попросив пару «невидимок» сопровождать их невдалеке.   
Через час из задних помещений вдруг донесся женский крик. Эм убежала туда и вздрогнула, увидев, как одного из «невидимок» внесли на руках его товарищи, на его губах пузырились кровавая пена, но, увидев Эм, он пытался что-то сказать. В мутнеющих глазах была бесконечная боль.   
\- Где Эмили? – спросила она его, вспарывая ножом камзол и лихорадочно осматривая его. Рана на животе выглядела отвратительно, и явно шансов на выживание было мало.  
\- Забрали… забрали ее… - смог просипеть тот, прежде чем окончательно потерять сознание.  
\- Мы уже послали за хирургом, - сказал один из парней.   
\- Хорошо, - кивнула она. – Можете рассказать, что случилось?  
\- Похоже, на них напали, когда они возвращались из магазина, девушку схватили и увезли, а парней убили, точнее, думали, что убили всех, Генрих остался живым и пополз, смог доползти до первого нашего.   
\- Посреди бела дня, - процедила Эм. – Уму непостижимо. Сообщили уже?..  
\- Да, конечно, всем отравили сообщения, стражники на воротах предупреждены, но надежды мало, они могли успеть уехать до извещения, так что можем надеяться только на удачу. Сейчас пытаемся опросить прохожих, может, кто-то что-то видел.   
\- Ясно, осторожно, давайте-ка его на плаще несите в соседнюю комнату, я сейчас приду.   
Эм убежала в свой кабинет, и вытащила амулет из-за пазухи.  
\- Эмили, детка, ты меня слышишь? Эмили? Ответь мне. Эмили? – но ответа все не было, заставляя ее холодеть от дурных предчувствий. Она звала ее еще несколько раз, но та так и не отозвалась. Эм не оставалось ничего, как похватать нужные ингредиенты, она позвала одну из горничных, указала ей на необходимые приспособления, которые уже в руках не умещались, и они побежали вниз. Горничная упорхнула во второй раз, потому что и ей не удалось унести.   
В итоге, Эм вместе с хирургом заштопали и обработали рану, тщательно промывая все. Залив обеззараживающим настоем рану в последний раз, они тщательно перемотали его прокипяченными полотняными бинтами, кое-как влили в рот лекарства, а потом его товарищи осторожнейшим образом перенесли его на носилках из досок в одну из комнат на первом этаже. Это был максимум, на который они были способны. Тела погибших уже давно забрали в ратушу.   
Эм отмывала руки, когда влетел взъерошенный Рон.  
\- Узнал хоть что-то? – спросила она его, понимая, что ему уже все известно о случившемся.  
\- Немного. Карета без гербов и каких-то знаков выехала из восточных ворот. Быстро и тихо. Так как это было до сообщений, то ее никто не остановил для досмотра. А у тебя что?   
\- Немного, хотя теперь шансы на то, что Свен выживет, намного выше, чем я думала. А вот Вальтеру и второму парню не повезло. И нам надо думать, как найти Эмили. Точнее, кое-что я сейчас сделаю, посмотрим, что из этого выйдет. Подождешь меня немного? Все равно прошло уже несколько часов, так что пять минут дело не решат.  
\- Ты хочешь, чтобы я вышел? – удивился Рон.  
\- Да, хочу, - кивнула она.   
\- Ну, хорошо.   
Когда за ним закрылась дверь, Эм, тяжело вздохнув, опустилась в кресло и снова вытащила из-за пазухи амулет.   
\- Эмили, ты меня слышишь? – прошептала она в него. – Эмили?   
\- Матушка Эм, - вдруг послышалось в слабом треске из медальона. – Вы меня слышите?   
\- Ох! – вырвалось у нее. – Слышу, детка, слышу! Как ты? Они с тобой ничего не сделали?  
\- Ну, если не считать, того, что украли и синяков наставили, пока ничего.  
\- Где ты?   
\- Странное место, - сказала Эмили. – Вроде поместья, но вокруг есть забор. И тут странные люди. И даже веньи.  
\- Веньи?   
\- Ну, да, веньи, их тоже держат тут. Связанными.   
\- И сколько их?   
\- Четверых видела.   
\- Понятно, ты знаешь, куда тебя отвезли? Хотя бы направление можешь указать?  
\- Нет, они мне заткнули нос платком с какой-то гадостью, и я сразу же от него уснула, а вот теперь проснулась, и у меня жутко болит голова.   
\- Детка, погоди, не отключайся, давай-ка я попробую тебя найти, погоди, сейчас, - Эм торопливо вытаскивала из шкафа карту княжества Рамель и раскладывая ее на столе. – Сейчас посмотрим. Так, - она принялась водить амулетом кругами вокруг Бабенбурга, понимая, что далеко не могли ее увезти за это время. – Где же ты, где… - И тут амулет нагрелся, когда она проводила им над одной точкой, на карте помеченной как поместье Ульриха фон Гройнберга. - Детка, я знаю, где ты. Подожди немного, мы скоро за тобой приедем.   
\- Вы меня не бросите? – в голосе Эмили появились слезы.   
\- Нет, мышка, не брошу. Я пока отключаюсь, мне надо поговорить с Роном, но я обязательно за тобой приеду.   
Она бегом подбежала к двери и высунула голову из-за нее, столкнувшись нос к носу с изнывающим Роном.  
\- Ну, наконец-то, что там у тебя? И почему я должен был так долго ждать? У меня каждая минута на счету.   
\- Я знаю, где Эмили - в поместье фон Гройнберга и там же держат каких-то веньи, так что можешь собирать отряд и выдвигаться. Сообщи Вейнцегу, и нам нужен отряд.  
\- Так, стоп, откуда ты все это знаешь? – его жесткий взгляд остановился на ней.   
\- У меня есть свои способы узнать.   
\- Какие способы? Ты понимаешь, что я не могу заявиться к Вейнцегу с таким предложением, не предъявив доказательств?   
\- Понимаю, - кивнула она, мучительно размышляя. – Ладно. Смотри. И вытащила амулет. Нажала на камешек и позвала. – Эмили.   
\- Матушка Эм!   
\- Да, дорогая, мы здесь, не хочешь рассказать Рону, он тут со мной, о том, что ты видела?   
\- Боже мой! – Рон потрясенно уставился на медальон. – Что это?   
\- Потом, не хочешь ничего у нее спросить?   
\- Ах, да… Эмили, ты не узнала никого из тех, кто тебя похитил или кто был в поместье?   
\- Майор Яннау, он приходил и наговорил мне кучу гадостей!   
\- Оппа! Еще интереснее, - вытянул шею Ланге. – Он тоже там? А веньи, ты точно их видела?   
\- Их держат в одном крыле со мной, когда меня привезли, их как раз куда-то вели.   
\- На них были какие-то следы ран или побоев?  
\- Я ничего не видела, - послышалось в ответ. – Вроде все были целые, хотя одежда была порвана.  
\- Это ни о чем не говорит, - задумчиво проговорила Эм. – На них же заживает все, как на собаке.   
\- Эмили, а ты не можешь хотя бы приблизительно сказать, сколько там народу? И сколько солдат? Видела тяжелое вооружение?   
\- Я начала приходить в себя только уже во дворе поместья. И не сказать, чтобы много видела, но, если я правильно понимаю, я видела примерно дюжину знакомых офицеров, даже если у каждого из них десяток-другой в подчинении, то… получается…  
\- Двести пятьдесят человек по самым оптимистичным прикидкам, - подсчитал Рон. – Кто были те офицеры, не подскажешь?  
\- Яннау, Гройс, Маннерскольд, фон Люсе, Прайсвальд, Равен, Хульдерен… а остальных я по именам не помню.  
\- Где ты их видела в основном?   
\- Кого-то в Бабенбурге, кого-то в гарнизонах, в основном на востоке и юге.  
\- Еще интереснее. Скажи, а там только наши офицеры или есть кто-то еще?   
\- Да, есть еще какие-то странные люди. Кажется, из Монока, но я точно не уверена, говор похож, но вот все остальное, такое же, как и у нас.   
\- А оружие?  
\- Не знаю, ничего, кроме шпаг и пистолетов не видела.  
\- Понятно. Ну, что же, детка, держись, мы скоро будем.   
\- Ты можешь как-то забаррикадировать дверь изнутри? – спросила Эм.  
\- Нет, нечем, тут только кровать и шкаф.  
\- Черт, понятно. Ладно, держись, мы скоро будем.   
Эм отключила амулет и посмотрела на любовника.  
\- Собираемся? – деловито спросила она.  
\- Собираюсь, но только я. И вообще, у меня к тебе вопрос: откуда у тебя эта вещица явно веньийской работы? Что-то я не припомню, чтобы ты ее регистрировала.  
\- Не регистрировала.   
\- И откуда она у тебя, ты мне тоже не расскажешь.  
\- Я думаю, каждый имеет право на свои маленькие тайны, пока они не вредят другому.  
\- И кто определяет, когда и что может навредить другому?  
\- Совесть?   
\- С ней у многих проблемы.  
\- У меня все в порядке. Но давай скорее собираться, пока мы с тобой тут разводим политесы, с ребенком могут сделать что угодно, и ты же понимаешь, что там, скорее всего, находятся и те, кто убивал тех парней, и те веньи, которых вы искали? – Эм говорила, споро раскладывая лекарства и инструменты в чемоданчики.   
\- Ты что, собралась со мной?   
\- Разумеется.  
\- Что ты там будешь делать? У нас будут свои хирурги, и ты там будешь лишней.  
\- Не буду, - непривычно жестко ответила она, и подошла к большому шкафу, нажала на потайную кнопку, и тот отодвинулся, показывая небольшую нишу. Оттуда она извлекла маленький складной арбалет, и несколько мешочков, надо полагать, с болтами от него. – Я очень даже пригожусь, потому что умею стрелять даже в темноте.   
\- Послушай, арбалеты в наше время – это же смешно! Кому рассказать…  
\- А ты не рассказывай, а послушай меня, - Эм двумя экономными движениями раскрыла ложе арбалета и показала ему. – Заряжается двумя болтами за раз, и получается до шести-восьми выстрелов в минуту. Бьет не хуже пули, и ни один из твоих людей не в состоянии сделать больше двух выстрелов в минуту из ружья или пистолета, и то редко. А потом идут врукопашную. Я смогу стрелять достаточно долго и с далекого расстояния.   
\- Долго? И насколько далеко?  
\- До трехсот шагов, - ухмыльнулась Эм. – А как долго ну, у меня несколько сотен болтов, пока все не расстреляю. Потом тоже могу в рукопашную войти.  
\- А вот этого не надо. Не знаю, откуда ты там собралась стрелять, и как ты это вообще себе представляешь, но мне не нужен человек, который когда-то пострелял по неподвижным мишеням, а теперь вообразил себя великим стрелком.  
\- Я стреляла не только по неподвижным мишеням, тот, кто меня учил, дело свое знал крепко, к тому же, мне довелось поучаствовать в нескольких потасовках. Достаточно серьезных. Я не новичок необстрелянный, если ты об этом, обузой не буду. И я еду с тобой. С Вейнцегом поговоришь сам, или нужны будут мои соображения? – тяжелый взгляд исподлобья не предвещал ничего хорошего.  
\- До чего же ты упертая. А если с тобой что случится?  
\- Со мной может случиться то же, что и с любым солдатом, не понимаю проблемы, - пожала она плечами.  
\- Хорошо, черт с тобой, собирайся, поедешь со мной, только держись рядом со мной.  
\- Яволь, мой командир, - хмыкнула Эм уже веселее. – Ты не пожалеешь об этом.   
\- Вот в этом я не уверен, - вздохнул Рон.  
Город был заперт наглухо, даже нелегальные выходы, через которые обычно шныряла воровская братия и на которые обычно смотрели сквозь пальцы, были перекрыты. В кабинете курфюрста собралось несколько человек, и Рон, практически невозможный случай, отчитался лично князю.  
\- Подведем итоги, - Рамель не стал уточнять, откуда у «одного из людей Ланге» магические приспособления веньийской работы, да еще и незарегистрированные. – В поместье фон Гройнберга засели заговорщики, во всяком случае, у нас есть основания, что к убийствам и смуте они причастны, вероятно, что это не единственное их гнездо, но, судя по всему, основное, хотя мы не можем быть в этом уверены. Там сидят опытные офицеры, исчезнувшие непонятным образом из нашего поля зрения, вероятно, есть наемники. Ту полудюжину веньи надо вытаскивать живыми любой ценой, потому что они принадлежать не то к их знати, не то к жречеству, а может и к тому, и к другому одновременно, нам от этого не легче. В общем, расклад такой: выступать надо как можно быстрее, взяв часть войск гарнизона. У противника может быть, по нашим расчетам, до полутысячи солдат, возьмем эту цифру за основную, хотя, вероятно, она завышена. Но, чтобы действовать наверняка, нам придется идти туда хотя бы с полутора тысячами солдат, но это слишком много, чтобы забирать всех из городского гарнизона, поэтому к Ноттеру и Палмштруку будут отправлены гонцы, чтобы они выходили вам на встречу и быстрым ходом уже шли вместе к фон Гройнбергу. Проблема в том, что действовать надо исключительно быстро, пока провокации внутри не повторились, и в том, что, несмотря на большое количество войск, мы не можем взять с собой обозы, они будут нас связывать, одно счастье, что тут всего несколько часов ходу. Поэтому каждый берет с собой только оружие, воды и еды только то, что может унести в чересседельных сумках, палатки тоже тут не будут предусмотрены, увы, других вариантов я не вижу. Наше преимущество в том, что нас там пока не ждут, и нам надо его использовать, иначе все это может вылиться в осаду, а нам это не с руки. Опять же из-за веньи. Так что, господа, выступаете немедленно, главным назначается Райнхау, - седой полковник с лицом, расчерченным уродливыми шрамами, кивнул. – Ноттер и Палмштрук поступают в ваше подчинение, как только встретитесь с ними. У вас эта ночь, чтобы максимально быстро и незаметно собраться и к рассвету выйти из города. Штурм должен быть быстрым. Иначе завязнете. Надеюсь, обойдется без этого, но если так случится, присылайте гонцов, будут и подводы с продовольствием, и бомбарды для обстрела.   
Выходили из города еще до рассвета, шли быстро и молча, насколько это возможно для такого количества людей, буквально через три часа в колонну, идущую бодрой рысью по дороге на восток, влился отряд майора Ноттера, а потом еще через полтора часа колона приросла и людьми Палштрука. Командиры ехали в центре, обсуждая известное и прикидывая риски. До поместья Гройнберга добрались примерно в четыре пополудни. Им повезло, лес, в котором они скрылись с дороги, был достаточно редким, чтобы всадники могли перемещаться в нем, и подходил достаточно близко к поместью, чтобы идти по открытой местности недолго, да и заметить их должны будут не скоро. Некоторые из офицеров в поместье бывали, поэтому были две утешительные новости: поместье за последние сытые и безопасные десятилетия сильно разрослось, так что далеко не везде было прикрыто хоть какой оградой, и войти в него можно было с нескольких сторон, правда, один из таких въездов был в парк, где было множество неудобных и опасных с этой точки зрения декоративных сооружений и прудов. И вторая: по-настоящему сложным в захвате, если не произойдет ничего не предвиденного на большой территории поместья, будет только старый замок, маленький и способный наглухо закрыться.   
В лесу произошла заминка. Все же штурмовать безо всякой разведки Райнхау совершенно не хотелось, поэтому встал вопрос разведки. К счастью, им повезло, они смогли перехватить крестьянскую подводу, везущую продукты в поместье. Нескольких крестьян сдернули с нее и раздели, пообещав, если те будут тихо сидеть, позже отпустить их. В их одежду переоделись Ланге и двое его товарищей, которые продолжили путь до поместья. Эм беспокойно ждала его, поразившись сначала его искусству перевоплощения: из статного мужчины с военной выправкой вдруг получился сутулый, косноязычный крестьянин с туповатым лицом. Его обожженная солнцем кожа и грязь от поездки это впечатление усиливали. С его людьми произошли похожие метаморфозы. Часа через четыре они вернулись, обрадовав Райнхау тем, что народу в поместье не так много как думалось, около четырех сотен, там действительно прорва наемников под руководством офицеров курфюрста Рамеля. Бывших офицеров Рамеля, надо полагать. Тяжелых орудий нет, все довольно спокойно перемещаются по территории поместья, но пленников не увидели, и это скверно, потому что им могут перерезать глотки, решив, что дело проиграно. К их возращению на плане поместья, выданного тайной канцелярией курфюрста, бывавшие здесь офицеры нанесли необходимые изменения. Да и Ланге внес свою лепту.   
Атаковать решили под следующее утро, с четырех возможных подходов, и теперь всеми усилиями нужно было не засветиться, поэтому ушли подальше в лес и не разводили костры. Все попадали спать, выставив часовых, которые должны были сменяться каждые три часа.   
Засветло разделились на четыре части, две колонны принялись объезжать поместье, чтобы напасть с дальней стороны, к тому же они рисковали быть раньше увиденными, так как ехать по открытой территории им пришлось гораздо дольше. Потом протрубили атаку, и лавина конников хлынула на территорию поместья в лучах встающего солнца. Охрана была практически сметена, но из нескольких зданий начали высыпать служаки Гройнберга. Выстрелы, звон сабель, крики раненых, ржание лошадей. Вот скатился с подстреленной лошади молодой офицер, чтобы навсегда остаться лежать на земле со сломанной шеей. Кому-то секанули по плечу, и кровь хлещет фонтаном. Эм держалась в седле до самого замка, расстреливая людей . Иногда ей казалось, что она едет по коридору из крови, тел, живых, мертвых и разной степени развороченности раненых. Вот, наконец, захвачено одно из первых зданий, и его принялись методично потрошить, но пленных там нет, и потому ее путь идет дальше. Снова выстрелы и тела падают, как подкошенные. Мимо виска просвистела пуля, и, кажется, ни разу не шальная, кто-то заметил уж больно меткого стрелка со старомодным оружием и принялся охотиться на нее. Рядом с хрустом разрубили мужчину в распахнутой рубашке, в прозрачных глазах застыл азарт.   
В одном из зданий успели забаррикадироваться, и туда вломились, выбив окна на первом этаже, вскоре оттуда повалил дым, вот и начали поджигать. Вскоре стало понятно, что нападавшие уже практически перестали стрелять, потому что не особо надежные пистолеты уже не было времени чистить, и больше была вероятность, что их в руке разорвет, чем что они могут выстрелить.   
Захват шел стремительно, заняты были практически все здания, кроме замкового, и почти вся территории, кроме парковой, куда явно начали отбегать оставшиеся за стенами замка вояки. Однако надо было поторопиться, потому что ворота начали закрываться; старые и редко используемые, они медленно закрывались со ржавым скрежетом, но все же быстрее, чем до них успела добраться основная масса атакующих.   
\- А, чтоб их черти в аду драли! – заорал разгоряченный боем и раздосадованный Райнхау, на лице которого налились лиловым шрамы, когда они оказались перед закрытыми воротами. – Черт побери, не успели!   
\- А теперь, что? Посылаем за помощью? – спросил подъехавший Палштрук.  
\- А что еще остается? Только прочешите парк и лес перед тем, как отправить кого бы то за помощью, а то гонцов смогут захватить эти недобитки, а нам теперь ждать подмоги.   
\- Может, попробовать поджечь ворота? – неуверенно спросил Палмштрук.   
\- Тоже мысль, можно попробовать. Вряд ли у них есть возможность высидеть осаду полноценно, когда-то у них там был колодец внутри, но не высох ли он сейчас?   
Часть солдат и офицеров со все еще бурлящей от азарта кровью кинулись в парк и лес, а старшие офицеры хмуро оглядывали поместье и стены замка.   
\- Трупы отволочь за ограду и там сжечь, нет времени с ними цацкаться, - распорядился Райнхау. – Оставшихся в живых офицеров – на допрос. С остальными разберемся позже … если выживут.  
\- У вас не так много времени, - раздался странно звучащий голос за его спиной, все резко развернули коней, адъютант полковника наставил на говорящего один из немногих способных выстрелить пистолетов. Он его просто не пускал в дело, потому тот и был исправен. – Чтобы вы могли позволить себе роскошь ожидания. Если, конечно, вы хотите получить хоть кого-то оттуда в живых.   
\- Веньи… - потрясенно зашептались кругом.  
На Райнхау с узкого худого лица смотрели жутковатые черные глаза без белков. Веньи был верхом на одном из тех легендарных иноходцев, что растит их народ, в кожаном плаще, из-за плеча выступала рукоятка полуторного меча, на поясе был складной арбалет. Одет он был в ту странную одежду, которая обычно была на их пограничной страже.   
В Эм опять выстрелили со стены и снова не попали, зато она была теперь достаточно близко, чтобы попасть в горе-стрелка, который с криком и с болтом в глазу вывалился из-за полуразрушенного зубца и с мерзким звуком шмякнулся о землю. И с преувеличенным вниманием принялась инспектировать свои мешочки для боеприпасов, болтов осталось едва ли пятая часть, так что она ссыпала оставшиеся в два мешочка, а прочие убрала в чересседельную сумку, чтобы не мешались.   
\- Чему обязан, страж, да будет вечно шуметь лес над твоей головой? – ого, да Райнхау не чужд определенной гибкости и знаний нелюдского этикета.  
\- А тебе пусть всегда светит утренняя звезда. Нам нужен наш молодняк, что по глупости попался к этим, и еще забрать то оружие, что есть у них. Наше оружие. А вам нужны эти заговорщики. Причем чтобы их осталось как можно больше в живых.   
\- Допустим, но как ты себе это представляешь?   
\- Я могу со своими воинами подняться на стену, спуститься изнутри, захватить и открыть ворота, но захватить и удержать замок своими силами у меня не получится, так что мне кажется, что мое предложение должно тебя заинтересовать.   
За его спиной было еще десятка полтора таких же худощавых, мрачноватых стражников в длинных старомодных плащах, с длинными же темными волосами и с нечитаемыми лицами. Да, пятнадцать нелюдей замок вряд ли удержат, так что становится понятным их обращение к Райнхау.  
\- Вы сможете сделать это прямо сейчас? – хмуро спросил полковник.  
\- Почему бы и нет? – пожал веньи плечами. – Тут есть несколько мест, с которых нас не достанут пули и болты. Так что да, сможем.   
\- Отлично, тогда вы открываете ворота и ждете нас, и потом забираете своих? И к нашему князю по этому поводу никаких претензий не будет? Заверите бумагу?   
\- Заверю, после боя, - кивнул прибывший. – Печать у меня есть.   
\- Смогу ли я побеседовать с вашими парнями и задать им несколько вопросов? – неожиданно встрял Ланге. – Есть мысль, что они могут поделиться с нами кое-чем полезным.  
\- Я не против, - пожал веньи плечами. – Если они захотят и будет время, то ради великого леса, разговаривайте.   
\- Отлично, тогда вы на стены и потом вниз?  
\- Я думаю, что стоит сначала немного подчистить пару участков стены. И снять с них людей.   
\- Боюсь, наши пистолеты уже…  
\- Для этого лучше арбалеты, - хмыкнул веньи и вытащил свой. – Просвет между воротами и первым зубцом слева.   
Остальные воины и Эм направили на указанный участок свои арбалеты и болты, коротко и жужжаще пропев, скосили еще одну порцию своей кровавой жатвы. Оставшиеся на стенах попрятались, но не настолько, чтобы их нельзя было достать, просто поражали меньше. Спустя несколько минут обстрела, когда на стенах народа заметно поубавилось, и новые на их места еще не пришли, веньи резко спешились и легко подбежали к нескольким фальшивым башням в стенах, над которыми нависали карнизы. Они все вытащили черные шнуры со странного вида кошками на концах, раскрутили и закинули наверх, практически все зацепились сразу же, только двоим пришлось повторять, и, быстро перебирая ногами по стене, поднялись на верх, где добили оставшихся защитников. Замок этот уже больше столетия не подвергался осаде, поэтому ничего, кроме совершенно бесполезных и неудачных пистолетных выстрелов, легким фигурам в темных одеждах противопоставить не смогли, попытки перерезать или перерубить в паре-тройке мест шнуры тоже ни к чему не привели. Кроме того, что тем людям практически мгновенно перерезали глотки поднявшиеся веньи. Бой на стене был короток и жесток, нелюди никого не пощадили, там осталось с полдесятка, остальные спустились вниз и принялись крутить колеса механизма ворот, что, ржаво стеная, снова открылись. Внутрь хлынули солдаты Райнхау, горя желанием перерезать всех, кто встретится.   
\- Офицеров брать живыми! – заорал полковник, подъезжая к воротам, уже не беспокоясь о своей безопасности, в этом секторе его не могли обстрелять, просто было некому.   
Эм уже спешилась к тому времени, и вбежала вместе с основной толпой, стараясь держаться широкой спины Ланге. Она сейчас почти не могла стрелять, рискуя попасть в своих же, слишком тесно было, а вот после ворот их встретила площадка, окруженная каменными портиками, поверх которых шли крытые галереи, и из которых их пытались обстрелять. Понятное дело, что не из пушек и даже не из мортир, но пистолетные пули изредка находили своих жертв и кто-то падал с криком или стоном под ноги товарищей, надо отдать должное, их все-таки пытались оттащить в стороны, чтобы не затоптать. Получалось не всегда. Слишком плотная получалась толпа. Но и это оказалось не самым тяжелым, портики эти рассекались тремя проходами, которые стали опаснейшими бутылочными горлышками для атакующих, к тому же было совершенно не видать что там за ними. Эм старалась стрелять поверх голов, и ей это удавалось, потом вдруг рука нашарила последние болты, и она чертыхнулась, два – на ложе, два за пояс, все, боеприпасы закончились. Тут рядом с ней непостижимым образом оказался предводитель веньи и сунул ей еще один мешочек, она только и успела пробормотать благодарность. Он гибким движением ввинтился в толпу и продолжил движение. А Эм продолжала расстреливать последних бойцов на галереях.   
Тем временем, толпа начала просачиваться через проходы, и вопли усилились, крики ярости, боли и азарта густо висели в воздухе. Эм смогла протиснуться тоже и едва не угодила под сабельный удар, еле успев увернуться и всадив болт прямо в глаз краснолицему здоровяку слева. Основная рубка шла перед входом в замок, но оборонявшихся было немного. И потому сопротивление начало слабеть, а потом и вовсе оказалось смятым.   
Вскоре ворвались и в сам замок. Эм заметалась, пытаясь понять, где искать Эмили, а потом отошла в укромный закуток в одном из коридоров и позвала в амулет.  
\- Эмили, детка, где ты? Я в замке, я хочу тебя найти.  
\- Матушка Эм, - разрыдалась та в ответ. – Как хорошо, что вы здесь, мне так страшно. Вчера у меня Яннау был, опять кричал, требовал, чтобы я с ним переспала. Потом ушел… я боялась, что надолго его не хватит… А несколько часов назад перетащили в замок. Там сильно шумели за стеной, но я ничего не вижу, там была атака?   
Ах, ты сукин сын, скрипнула зубами Эм.  
\- Да, мышка, была атака, и я теперь тут. Как мне тебя найти? Можешь объяснить.  
\- Тут несколько комнат в цокольном этаже, еще не подземелье, но почти, нас сюда перетащили, пару часов назад, видно, как вас увидели, вход сюда был с левой башни.   
\- Левая башня? – Эм напряглась, пытаясь понять, о чем она, потому что башня у замка была одна.   
\- Ну, да, маленькая такая, та, что кажется единственной – донжон.   
\- Час от часу не легче, ладно, будем искать. Ты там не одна?  
\- В камере? Одна. А в башне – нет, тут еще те веньи и еще несколько человек.   
\- Хорошо, Эмили, я поняла. Подожди меня. Не отключайся пока, - и Эм применила весь крохотный арсенал магического поиска, что у нее был, чтобы засечь, откуда шел сигнал, через амулет, конечно, самостоятельно она и этого не могла.  
Ланге метался по замку, отслеживая как берут в плен офицеров, отмечая, кого сразу отправлять в Бабенбург, а кого стоит попотрошить прямо здесь и сейчас, выясняя, не ушел ли кто из них, есть ли еще сообщники, и, если они есть, где они. А еще он искал Эм.  
Потом он наткнулся на одного из веньи, которые тоже рыскали по замку в поисках своих, и спросил его:  
\- Вы не видели Эм? Женщину с арбалетом…  
\- Исторгнутую? – тоном, которым это было произнесено можно было наморозить глыбу льда размером с него самого.   
\- Исторгнутую? – до Рона, измотанного переходом, боем и необходимостью продолжать работать не сразу дошло, что тот имел в виду. – Боже мой… - прошептал он. – Она – ваша?   
\- Уже давно нет, - голос не поменялся ни на йоту.   
\- Так вы видели ее? Или знаете, где ее искать? – продолжил пришедший в себя Ланге, пообещав себе разобраться с этим позже.  
\- Она вместе с командиром вскрывает дверь в подземелье, - ответил тот. – Пленные все там. Я тоже иду туда.   
\- Бурт! – заорал Ланге своему помощнику. – Быстро хотя бы пятерых ко мне, я за пленными, и остаешься пока за старшего вместо меня!   
Рон рванул за темным плащом веньи, который и не подумал его подождать, за ним пыхтело несколько головорезов. Эм он и в самом деле нашел возле закрытой двери, где она вместе с командиром веньи пыталась подобрать отмычку к древнему замку. Они что-то бормотали друг другу, из их слов Рон мог определить только ругань на трех языках, и продолжали менять отмычки, пока, наконец, Эм не воскликнула довольным голосом:  
\- Ага! – и еще что-то протрещала на веньийском, а потом повернула голову и увидела его. Лицо ее вытянулось, но она не стала ничего говорить, а, когда веньи потянул дверь на себя, попыталась первой проскользнуть туда, но мужчина положил руку ей на плечо и удержал ее. Веньи вытащили свои мечи и, по знаку своего командира скользнули в коридор. Вскоре оттуда донесся звон металла и крики, а потом все стихло, и один из них вернулся назад с кольцом, на котором висела целая низка ключей, и отдал его начальнику. Теперь уже все вошли в темный коридор, освещенный по старинке настенными факелами, которые чадили больше, чем светили, и двинулись по нему, обходя трупы. Всего оказалось занятыми четырнадцать камер, в одной из них оказалась дрожащая и зареванная Эмили, в остальных мужчины, веньи и люди. Нелюди тут же принялись осматривать своих, пытаясь понять насколько те могли быть ранеными, только один из них оказался тяжело избитым, все остальные были в довольно неплохом состоянии. Ланге же тем временем опрашивал найденных людей, пытаясь выяснить кто они и как здесь оказались.   
Все они оказались заложниками, которых держали тут для шантажа их родственников, чтобы, по их словам, не мешали каким-то политическим планам Гройнберга и его окружения. Он отправил их со своими людьми, передав Бурту, чтобы тот опросил их и запротоколировал это. А потом повернулся к женщине, в которую мертвой хваткой вцепилась Эмили.   
\- Нам надо поговорить, не находишь? – негромко сказал он.  
\- Не здесь и не сейчас, мне сначала надо пристроить Эмили, - отозвалась та.   
Они вышли из сумрачного коридора и пошли к центральному помещению, командир веньи что-то коротко сказал Эм, кивнул Рону и попытался исчезнуть вместе со своими.  
\- Вы обещали заверить письмо для курфюрста, - напомнил тот, давя в себе неприятного чувство.  
\- Разумеется, но мне сначала нужно помещение, где я смогу оказать помощь раненому и где мы сможем передохнуть. Потом напишу письмо.   
Ланге согласно кивнул. Бой в замке полностью прекратился, кругом сновали еще разгоряченные солдаты, потом он наткнулся на группку довольных офицеров, которые определенно чувствовали себя хозяевами положения и спросил у них, где тут можно найти свободную пару комнат. Ему сказали, что на втором этаже в правом коридоре есть спальня, с еще одной небольшой комнатой, примыкающей к ней. И ее еще никто не занял, так что он может успеть.  
В спальне по счастью не успели ничего разгромить, и там даже было немного воды в кувшине для умывания, так что было чем умыть Эмили. В нее запихнули несколько темных пилюль и уложили в постель, сдернув с нее старые простыни и постелив свежие, найденные в стенном шкафу.   
Соседней комнатой оказался небольшой кабинет, куда Рон и утянул Эм для разговора. Они уселись в кресла друг напротив друга и настороженно рассматривали друг друга, не говоря ни слова.   
Потом Рон все-таки рискнул.  
\- Значит, ты из …этих? Веньи? Как же так?   
\- Да, - преувеличенно спокойно ответила Эм.  
\- Ты на них совсем не похожа, - Рон смотрел на нее совершенно больным взглядом. – Как же так? – повторил он.  
Эм отстраненно разглядывала ободранные, грязные руки с сорванными ногтями, которые восстанавливались со сверхъестественной скоростью, и показала их ему.  
\- Видишь ли, вопреки всем сказкам о веньи, они способны испытывать вполне живые чувства и влюбляться тоже способны. И в людей тоже. Но есть одно но, веньи всегда приводят своего избранника в семью, если хотят от них детей. И их потомство остается в Великом Лесу. Веньи вообще не любят покидать Лес.  
\- Поэтому расказни о полукровках считаются почти нелепыми байками. Но даже в них говориться, что Старшая кровь всегда перекрывает человеческую.  
\- Это правда, почти всегда правда, - прохладно сказала Эм. – Но случаются исключения. В родах обоих моих родителей были полукровки, но достаточно давно. И дети рождались всегда полноценными веньи и они не беспокоились по этому поводу, когда мать забеременела в третий раз. Жизнь у них долгая, дети рождаются редко, мои старшие братья были крепкими и здоровыми, сильными магически, поэтому они радовались третьему ребенку, когда им сказали, что будет девочка. Но я родилась кренимьей, то есть начисто лишенной магических способностей и с явной доминантой человеческой крови. Говорят, у матери тогда случилась настоящая истерика, она не могла поверить, что я – ее дочь. Но потом успокоилась. Я воспитывалась не так, как воспитываются обычно девочки в знатном роду веньи, да, мне дали неплохое общее образование, по меркам людей даже роскошное, но не углубляясь почти не во что. По верхам литературы, живописи, музыки, я, правда, выучила несколько человеческих языков, но для веньи это легко, у нас очень хорошие память и слух. Никакому разделу магии меня не учили, потому что я на диво бесталанна в этом. До сих пор помню брезгливую мину отца на очередной проверке.   
Есть иногда шансы, что магия проснется в пятнадцать или в восемнадцать лет, но со мной этого не случилось. И в двадцать один год у меня стоял выбор: или быть изгнанной из рода и уйти навсегда из Леса, или выйти замуж по выбору моих родителей и Верховного Совета. У кренимьи есть кое-какие преимущества перед Старшей кровью, а именно плодовитость женщин этой породы, от парней обычно безжалостно избавляются в двадцать один год, а вот к таким девушкам проявляют интерес те, чей род угасает. И такие претенденты нашлись. А почему бы и нет? Если от рода осталось всего несколько веньи, родом я из одной из самых сильных магически, политически и знатных семей, родить такие, как я могут 6-7 детей, для них это очень много, живут недолго, ну, что такое 140-150 лет по сравнению с обычной для веньи продолжительностью жизни в две тысячи лет? Ничего. Можно спокойно наплодить с этой нечистокровной свиноматкой детей, улучшить за ее счет свое положение в обществе, при том, что кренимьи не имеет равных прав, как обычные женщины у веньи, ее положение ограничивается именно состоянием родильной машины. А после ее смерти, прибрав к рукам и детей, и приданое, и связи ее семьи, потому что по тому уродливому закону вдовец все равно будет считаться и членом семьи своей покойной жены, жениться уже на полноценной женщине веньи. И дети в таких браках обычно рождаются сильными магами почему-то. К тому же там умеют задать пол будущему ребенку при желании. Некоторые, говорят, соглашались, если влюблялись или еще чего.   
\- Ты не согласилась, - тихо произнес Рон.  
\- Нет, нет. Я отказалась. И меня изгнали, от меня отреклись все, кроме моего дяди, он всегда, по меркам веньи, был настоящим отморозкам, жил в людских землях, помогал им, интересовался их культурой и жизнью. Я подозреваю, что у него была возлюбленная из людей, которую он почему-то не привел в семью, то ли не успел, то ли она не согласилась, но, тем не менее, он больше времени проводил там. Ну, и моей наставницы. Когда мне было лет двенадцать, я познакомилась с Хеэменьей Леторис, живущей неподалеку от нашего дома, она и научила меня разбираться в травах, собирать и готовить их, лечить ими. То немногое, что досталось мне от Старшей крови, позволяло безошибочно ставить диагнозы и лечить, причем не только людей, но и веньи тоже. Многие были недовольны этим, желающих стать ее учениками было хоть отбавляй, а она выбрала меня. Но запретить что-либо старейшей и одной из лучших целительниц и травниц никто не мог, ей уже тогда было больше двух тысяч лет. Она могла выбрать любого подростка для учебы из лучших семей и самых талантливых магически, но выбрала меня, как тогда шипели вслед, «нечистую». Все завидовали мне и шептались, что Хеэминья впала в старческое слабоумие, если выбрала ту, которая способна быть только свиноматкой. Она от меня тоже не отказалось, Хеэминья была уже в том возрасте, когда можно наплевать на все и делать то, что хочешь, впрочем, по-моему, она всегда была такой и меня старалась сделать такой же. Мать шипела, что я дура набитая, что упускаю единственный шанс на спокойную жизнь, отец вообще со мной последние несколько недель не разговаривал, братьям я была неинтересна всю свою жизнь. Искренний интерес, кроме как от дяди и от Хеэминьи, я не видела до ухода ни разу.   
Дядя вернулся в очередной раз, когда мне было лет 5-6, и я была довольно зашуганным ребенком, не знаю почему, но он взял меня под свою опеку. Учил меня очень многому: от человеческих языков и культуры до умения обращаться со многими видами оружия. Говорил, что мне пригодится. И он оказался прав. После ритуала отречения, когда меня исторгли не только из рода, но и из всего народа веньи, он проводил меня до одного из городков в Селензии. Говорил, что к человеческой жизни нужно привыкать постепенно. С собой у меня было только небольшое количество украшений, которое мне в любом случае положены как единственной дочери в семье, и тех денег, что мне дал дядя, у меня почти ничего не было, кроме этого. С деньгами у него проблем никогда не было, и он снабдил меня ими весьма щедро, украшения велел приберечь и продавать очень осторожно, во-первых, здесь они очень дороги и редки и могли привлечь нездоровое внимание, во-вторых, мне за них могли попытаться просто-напросто перерезать глотку.   
\- Попытаться? – Рона передернуло от воспоминаний.   
\- Конечно, только попытаться. Все-таки наследие Старшей крови дает о себе знать несмотря ни на что, к тому уроки моего дяди не прошли даром. Я же не человек, мне не нужны регулярные тренировки, только время от времени. Скорость реакции и мышечная сила намного выше. Он мне надарил после моего ухода много оружия, самого разного, от метательных шариков и кинжалов до настоящего масахи-бастарда работы наших лучших мастеров. Он же был со мной больше полутора лет, постепенно приучая к миру людей, в котором мне предстояло жить с этого момента. Мы переезжали с места на место, каждый раз во все более крупный город и каждый переезд был для меня кошмаром, не сама дорога, в которой приходилось обходиться все меньшим количеством вещей, но новый город сам по себе. Мы уезжали с каждым разом все дальше и дальше от Великого Леса. Дядя постоянно внушал мне мысль о том, что затеряться проще всего среди большого количества людей, особенно если стараться не выделяться из числа.  
\- Не выделяться… - эхом отозвался Рон.  
\- Да, не выделяться. И сам же, смеясь рассказал притчу о том, как овца нашла маленького львенка и вырастила его, да так что он считал себя овцой, пока однажды его не нашел старый лев и не притащил к роднику, чтобы он мог увидеть себя. И тогда он увидел в своем отражении, кто он есть на самом деле. Даже если лев растет среди овец, львом от этого он быть не перестает, он таким родился, и ничего его не изменит. Я ему тогда сказала, ну, если я лев, то как же я должна буду затеряться среди людей? Он, не прекращая смеяться, сказал, что для этого существует великое искусство маскировки, правда, оно не всегда бывает надежным и даже малейшая деталь, неверный запах, например, может все погубить. Он подарил мне этот маскирующий амулет, - она коснулась кулона на груди. Рон вспомнил, как поменялось ее лицо, после того как она надела его тем утром. - Это он пристроил меня на мою первую работу в одну из аптек в небольшом городке. И там я многому научилась, ведь практически ничего не знала и не умела, не в смысле трав, тут я могла любого за пояс заткнуть, а как разговаривать с людьми. Я просто терялась и немела от того неприкрытого хамства, что иной раз демонстрировали покупатели и не знала как реагировать на те сальности, что мне говорились. Я же была к такому непривычна. Но ничего, научилась и наглых покупателей осаживать, и зарвавшихся мужиков на место ставить. Потом я спокойно выбирала себе кавалеров сама. Я была молода, красива, меня никто не считал здесь неполноценной, и не висела многопудовым ярмом угроза проклятия. Теперь, после отлучения, стало все равно, кто и что про меня скажет.   
\- А почему ты замуж так и не вышла?  
\- А зачем? Приглушить свое одиночество? Этим оно не заглушается, доверие, поддержка, дружба? Я не видела этого в людских браках. Здесь женщине положено обвиться вокруг мужчины, не имея своих корней, а не стать вторым равноценным деревом, отдельно укоренившимся и переплетаясь только кроной, делиться радостью и счастьем. Уйти от участи стать свиноматкой у веньи и стать такой же у человека? Плюс еще и бесплатной служанкой. Какой смысл?   
\- И даже я казался тебе таким? – Рон закрыл глаза, чувствуя, как наваливается невероятная усталость.   
\- Я не была бы с тобой так долго, если бы не считала тебя таким же, как все. Но в тебе тоже временами звучали черточки, говорящие о желание именно такого моего поведения. И что бы получила в ответ? Большую респектабельность? Смешно. К чему она проклятой. Безопасность? Это иллюзия и ничего больше, себе мне ее легче обеспечить, чем двоим. Да и события последнего времени это подтверждают.  
\- Разве этого ты хотела и разве это я тебе предлагал?   
\- А что же?  
\- Любовь, тепло, заботу, нежность. Семью.  
\- Великолепно, просто замечательно, но не для меня, - серьезно кивнула Эм. – Мы с тобой вряд ли будем иметь такое в браке. Только если ты будешь это давать мне сейчас. Может, когда-нибудь ты встретишь женщину, которая с радостью примет от тебя все это именно так как нужно тебе и отдаст тебе все это сторицей и замуж за тебя пойдет и детей нарожает, но это буду не я. Совершенно точно. Брак для меня не подходит. Он проистекает из страха. Такая страховка, якобы для детей, на самом деле для самих же себя, но опять же ничего не решающая.   
\- И что теперь будет?   
\- Теперь… Да, все как всегда, я буду возиться со своими трактирами и аптеками, ты будешь появляться в Бабенбурге наездами, и мы будем общаться. До тех пор пока нам обоим это нужно. И это и будет нашей дружбой и нашей любовью.   
\- Разве это так? Бывает же по-другому, - с горечью сказал Рон.  
\- Бывает, но не у нас с тобой, - после долго молчания сказала Эм. Встала, подошла к окну и устремила невидящий взгляд в пустоту. – Наши с тобой души слишком опалены, и наше прошлое слишком сильно владеет нами. И если у меня есть еще шанс дожить до времен, когда это изменится и моя душа отмякнет и оживет, то тебе, если ты и впрямь хочешь семью с хорошей женщиной, стоит отойти от меня и оглядеться кругом. И найти такую, и жениться на ней. Ты не молодеешь, это я почти до самой смерти буду молодой и здоровой, а ты – нет.   
Рон чуть не закричал от боли и только дышал загнанным зверем, глядя на нее.   
\- Но мы можем помочь друг другу ожить и отогреться.   
\- Это иллюзия. Человек может себе помочь только сам или сила любви должна быть невероятной, а у нас с тобой такой нет.  
\- Хотя бы скажи, как тебя зовут на самом-то деле? – упавшим голосом спросил он.  
\- Эмантэ, меня зовут Эмантэ.  
\- И все?   
\- У меня теперь нет имени рода, если ты про это. Осталось только мое личное имя, да второе тайное, о котором знаю только я и родители. Но, кажется, ни для каких ритуалов они его не использовали, хотя и могли.  
\- Могли хотеть причинить тебе еще больший вред?   
\- Ну, да. Убить самим довольно сложно, а вот провести ритуал для отсеченной ветки – не так чтобы очень.   
В этот момент в комнату вошел высокий, темноволосый веньи, с лица которого кое-как были оттерты кровь и грязь, оставив разводы, тот самый командир. Эм встала и подошла к нему, тот сразу же притянул ее к себе, обнял и что-то шепнул на ухо. Она отрицательно мотнула головой, не соглашаясь. А потом обернулась к Рону.  
\- Хочу вас все-таки познакомить. Дядя, это мой мужчина – Рон Ланге, он тут командовал всем, так что в случае чего за спасенные жизни можешь сказать ему спасибо, - пришелец кивнул, не отпуская ее. – Рон, это мой дядя, Неантэ Войлира, он тоже офицер, пограничный дозор.  
\- И разведка, - медленно произнес Рон, учуяв своего.   
\- А это мы обсуждать не будем, - на лице Неантэ мелькнула слабая улыбка. – Я хотел сказать спасибо за помощь, все наши остались живы, и отдельное спасибо, что не стали задавать лишних вопросов тогда. И, я надеюсь, ваш доклад начальству не будет содержать некоторых нюансов.   
\- Каких, например?  
\- Ничего, что касается Эмантэ, - твердо сказал он.   
\- Это им знать ни к чему, - согласился Рон. – Ей и без этого забот хватает, все останется в прежних рамках.  
\- Хорошо, тогда услуга за услугу, у нас есть сведения, что за этой шайкой стоит барон фон Ханнефельдт, это с его подачи вышли на Яннау и прочих. Ему пообещали жирный кус в случае удачного вторжения с юга. А так как у него давно и прочно большой зуб и на курфюрста, и на часть его окружения, то его согласие на сотрудничество люди князя Монода получили без особого труда. В его поместье, по крайней мере, еще утром были, есть и посланники южан, и небольшой отряд их, не считая людей самого барона, готового выступить на их стороне.  
\- Благодарю, - со всей серьезностью кивнул Рон, переваривая сведения и прикидывая расклад на шахматной доске политики ближайших княжеств, учитывая родственные и прочие связи, разногласия и конфликты. – Я сейчас же отправлю людей туда, можно будет сослаться на короткий допрос кого-то из убитых здесь. Главное - успеть.  
\- Верно, и я бы не советовал ограничиться только южным направлением, тех, кто доберется до западных пределов, мы сами заберем. Но, полагаю, разбегаться будут, как тараканы, во все стороны.  
\- Ничего, мы усилим охрану на дорогах, и отряды баронов будут прочесывать все труднодоступные места, хорошо бы, конечно, успеть захватить всех еще в поместье. От вас еще письмо для курфюрста, что никаких претензий.  
\- Конечно, - кивнул тот головой.   
И Рон выскочил из комнаты, чтобы отдать распоряжения.   
\- Все хорошо, моя девочка? – мягко спросил Неантэ.  
\- Более-менее, дядя. Более-менее, насколько вообще таким, как я может быть хорошо, - она невесело улыбнулась, обхватила снова руками его за талию, и прижалась покрепче. – Но совершенно точно хорошо, что ты появился вовремя со своими воинами.   
\- О, да, Эмантэ, тебе нужна была помощь, а нам – живыми эти балбесы, которые вляпываются в истории на человеческой территории.  
\- Они живы, все?   
\- Да, нам повезло. Все живы, вернутся домой, и нам не придется раздувать большой скандал или, того хуже, войну с курфюрстом. Лучше будет уйти побыстрее, а потом наш посланник сам все обговорит с ним.  
\- Так всю мясорубку и убийства провернул князь Монок?  
\- Да, родная, он самый. Ему все-таки хватило решимости попытаться захватить соседа, поэтому он решил бить наверняка, накалить обстановку в княжестве убийствами баронских сынков, заодно предполагая, что могут оголиться или, по крайней мере, стать менее защищенными восточные и южные границы, когда все понесутся в столицу и в центральные провинции с частью войск. А заодно и в наше осиное гнездо сунуть палку, отвлечь нас, чтобы мы не смогли попробовать воспользоваться возможностью вернуть Феэнтрал.   
\- А это было бы возможно?  
\- Если бы Монок схлестнулся только с Рамелем, то почему бы и нет? Старейшины точно бы рассмотрели такой вариант, другой вопрос, что сказала бы Видящая, и разрешила бы она этот реванш или нет. Но мы в любом случае отреагировали бы на убийство своих веньи, ты же понимаешь.   
\- Ну, да, чистокровные, из хороших семей, не то, что некоторые, - не удержалась от шпильки Эм.  
\- Что-то в этом роде, Эмантэ, что-то такое. К тому же, не исключаю варианта, что нам пришлось бы сражаться и с курфюрстом Рамелем.  
\- Как вы вообще тут оказались так вовремя?  
\- О, это долгая история. Нас насторожило, что вдруг наших купцов начали дергать насчет нашего оружия, оно людям теперь не с руки, да еще каким-нибудь особенным, как называли это посредники. Какой-то большой любитель вдруг нашелся.  
\- Яннау, - пробормотала Эм.  
\- О, не только он, на самом деле, было еще несколько человек. Так вот, к тому же, наши осведомители в Бабенбурге доложили о том, что в убийствах подозревают наших, мол, следы от ран очень уж своеобразные, как от нашего оружия, но ты же понимаешь…  
\- Ни один веньи не будет убивать человека ритуальным оружием, - вздохнула Эм.  
\- Они даже не очень понимают, что мы его используем для борьбы с духами и сущностями, для духовного роста и ритуалов, а для убийства у нас есть кое-что другое. Но и это еще не все. Неожиданно Видящая собрала старейшин и объявила, что надо срочно заняться этим вопросом, иначе-де грядет что-то страшное.  
\- Видящая сама вышла из своего дворца?! – поразилась Эм, она подняла голову и заглянула Неантэ в лицо.   
\- Представь себе. Можешь вообразить, сколько шороху поднялось, когда это случилось, пришлось срочно прошерстить совершенно все, проверить все потерянное или взятое в качестве трофеев на захваченных людьми территориях оружие, убрать практически всех купцов отсюда, и заодно и гуляющую молодежь. Практически всех успели убрать, кроме этой компании, которая заупрямилась, но, на наше счастье, с нами был жрец Предвидения, и у нас был талисман связи.  
\- Как все серьезно, - буркнула Эм, снова утыкаясь носом в пропахшую потом и кровью ткань камзола.   
\- Да, мало того, что нам приходилось ездить целым отрядом по Рамелю, да еще и его таскать с собой, чтобы он отводил людям глаза, и мог нащупать пропавших. Там не самая простая компания подобралась. Несколько младших из родов Неназванного.  
Эм просто застонала.  
\- Этих-то кто выпустил? – Роды Неназванного – влиятельные жреческие кланы главного бога, и все дети там считались сильными магами, присмотр за ними был особый. – Порезвиться детишки решили?   
\- Примерно так и было, помощник главного жреца махнул рукой на порядок и отпустил любимого сына порезвиться на людских землях, чтобы у нас они дров не наломали.   
\- Зато здесь они это сделали, причем еще немного - и проблемы стали бы максимальными. Еще бы их тут железом нашпиговали, и все было бы вообще замечательно. Для Монока.   
\- Я думаю, это была одна из причин, по которой Видящая вышла из своего дворца. Мы смогли нащупать их всего несколько часов назад, потому что один из этих лодырей таскал сильный амулет, и все они пользовались им, чтобы прикрыть свое присутствие, сил у них хватало, чтобы растянуть его поле на шестерых. И примчались сюда как можно скорее, как видишь, сделали это совсем не зря.  
\- Верно, - согласилась она.   
\- Я рад снова увидеть тебя, малыш, - сказал Неантэ.   
\- Я тоже, тебя давно не было.   
Они простояли так некоторое время, потом расцепили объятия и пошли во внутренний двор, проверить раненных и живых. Эм старательно игнорировали, она не менее старательно делала вид, что не обращает внимание на здоровых, идя за дядей. Все оказалось не так страшно, как думали люди. Вовремя влитые настои и нечеловеческая скорость восстановления сделали свое дело, раненые почти все были приспособлены к транспортировке. С людьми было гораздо хуже, и, перекинувшись, парой фраз с Неантэ, Эм пошла лечить их. Она довольно быстро нашла своего коня, все медицинские чемоданчики оказались целыми. Вот работы был непочатый край, жрец-целитель веньи и не подумал предложить свои услуги, да и хирургов с собой все ж так не взяли, так что ей пришлось крутиться как белка в колесе, работая как лекарь, помощник Рона дал ей одного парня, чтобы тот помогал, но с опытом у того было негусто. Она попыталась привлечь Эмили к помощи, но ту сначала вывернуло наизнанку, а потом она и вовсе хлопнулась в обморок. Штопать, мыть, резать, снова мыть, лекарства, под конец у нее перед глазами все плыло. Потом это резко прекратилось, когда все раненные оказались обихожены. Не так много их было, как ей казалось в процессе.   
Веньи убрались на следующий день, Неантэ забежал к ней попращаться, он уже нашел и упаковал все оружие веньи, что было в замке, и отдал Райнхау письмо с печатью для курфюрста, потом они погрузились на коней и медленно поехали на запад, а люди остались жить в разгромленном поместье, потому что большинство раненых нельзя было пока трогать. Эмили она отправила домой с первым же обозом. Только через неделю Эм признала, что можно двигаться без риска гибели раненых в пути.   
Рон успел передать сообщение в соседние лояльные курфюрсту гарнизоны, и поместье фон Ханнефельдта было взято штурмом, им повезло, основная масса наемников, не расползлась по княжеству, оставаясь там, но особого сопротивления оказано не было. По довольно-таки банальной причине: Ханнефельдт и его сообщники задержали жалование на месяц, так что все прошло быстро и с минимальными потерями. Ланге повезло дважды, когда он понял, что в поместье барона было двое посланников Монока, так что было кого показывать на суд курфюрста и с чем отчитываться перед начальством. Семейство фон Ханнефельдта было полностью арестовано, детей и престарелых родственниц рассовали по монастырям с режимами построже, а всех остальных ждала тюрьма, кое-кого и топор палача. Когда остальным баронам представили виновника гибели их детей, тюрьму ратуши чуть было не взяли штурмом, чтобы разобраться с предателем. Но обошлось, сам курфюрст и его главнокомандующий примчались на площадь перед ратушей, где было не протолкнуться от вооруженных людей, и потребовали от собравшихся расходиться. После двух часов воплей и взаимных упреков, бароны все же вняли голосу разума – и подтянувшимся к площади гвардейцам, застывших за их спинами – и начали понемногу расходиться. Суд был быстрый и тайный, курфюрст все же опасался, что могут и не дождаться палача, и только казнь была публичной.  
С Моноком отношения стали еще более натянутыми, границы усилились еще и войсками, переброшенными с севера, пошлины на так нужные им соль и сукно, проходящие через территорию Рамеля подняли практически на треть, чтобы неповадно было. Монокским купцам дали понять, что им тут тоже не рады. Курфюрст очень жалел, что не может взыскать еще какой-то компенсации с соседа.  
После всей этой кутерьмы Рон как-то завалился к Эм, которая практически уже вернулась к привычной жизни, как и весь остальной город, пьяный и довольный собой – его повысили в звании и теперь он стал полковником, жалея, что это так и останется в тайне до самой его пенсии, которая теперь обещала стать очень солидной. Они это замечательно отпраздновали в постели, вылезая только перекусить и помыться. Его приятель, который командовал вторым отрядом, а также все командиры гарнизонов также получили повышения или поощрения, всем до последнего солдата была выплаченная щедрая премия. Потом снова исчез, отлавливать последних активных шпионов Монока.  
А Эм присматривала за теми раненными, что еще были в княжеском военном госпитале, по-прежнему руководила своим делом, как аптечным, так и трактирным, договорилась о том, что Эмили напишет небольшую книжку и ее напечатают. У отца Эмили была и встреча с фон Нейратом, о чем они разговаривали так и осталось неизвестным, но к дочери больше ни разу не пришли ни он, ни его жена, ни остальные его дети. 

Две недели спустя, когда все начало успокаиваться, во всяком случае, по улицам перестали ходить вооруженные отряды, жизнь в трактире тоже начала налаживаться. Пришли подводы с продовольствием, воодушевившие поваров на новые подвиги. Дневные посетители появлялись пока с опаской, но самые постоянные все-таки приходили и говорили Эм, как рады, что все, наконец, позади, что угроза войны миновала и можно по-прежнему радоваться жизни. Вскоре появился и Рон, уставший, похудевший, с кровоподтеком на всю левую щеку и нижнюю челюсть. Эм поцокала языком, увидев это безобразие и утащила его к себе, где первым делом сделала компрессы с бадягой, потом в ход пошли какие-то сложноопознаваемые мази и лосьоны, а пока он со всем этим лежал, приготовила и закапала ему налитые кровью глаза жгучими каплями, от чего он не сдержал стона. Но голова прояснилась после того, как она его напоила еще какими-то настоями.  
\- Тебя по голове били? – спокойно поинтересовалась она, оттянув его нижние веки и заглянув в глаза.  
\- Да нет, просто выбили из седла, я упал крайне неудачно.   
\- Но головой ты ударился знатно, к тому же по лицу тебя тоже приложило.  
\- Было такое, - кротко согласился он, покорно глотая горький отвар.  
Через час его отпустило, опухоль на лице стала заметно меньше и бледнее, глаза прояснились, тошнило меньше, и она разрешила, наконец, принять прохладную ванну, что вызвало бурю протестов. Но на горячую воду на ближайшие три дня был наложен запрет. Рон сидел в медной ванне, вода которой пожелтела от влитых в нее настоев, оттирался и ворчал, что мерзнет. Потом встал на деревянную решетку в ванной, под которой был сток в канализацию, и его окатили парой кувшинов теплой воды. Эм растерла его подогретыми полотенцами, уложила на кровать и несколькими точными движениями вправила ему больную спину. Потом втерла мазь в кожу спины и оставила отдыхать.  
К тому времени, как она вернулась из банка, уже начали подтягиваться вечерние гости, Рон сидел перед стойкой и с мрачной миной доедал содержимое своей тарелки. Впрочем, он был намного более расслаблен, чем несколько часов назад. Она поцеловала его в уголок губ, прежде чем убежать наверх и оставить там документы и сумку. В своих комнатах она переоделась в привычную тунику, не сковывающую движений, и просторные штаны из мягкой ткани.   
Когда вернулась, Рон был возмущен.  
\- Мне не налили пива, в чем дело?  
\- Я предупредила, чтобы тебе ничего не наливали в эти дни. Вот тебе ромашковый чай - и это максимально крепкий напиток, который я тебе разрешаю, тебе сначала надо выздороветь.   
\- Ну, знаешь ли…  
\- Знаю, - меланхолично отозвалась она. – Я слишком много потратила на тебя сил и лекарств, чтобы ты все это перечеркнул, напившись пива. Если тебе больно, я дам тебе особой настойки, а если нет – то, совершенно определенно, ты сможешь потерпеть.   
Рон собрался было запыхтеть, но потом передумал и усмехнулся. Он всегда четко чувствовал, когда она готова идти на уступки, а когда – нет. Сейчас совершенно точно был второй случай. Эм ощущала себя полностью вправе. Так что он замолк и в качестве компенсации получил кусок шоколадного торта. Перекинулся парой слов с Эрихом и его помощником, закрывающими щитами стеклянные витрины.   
\- Говорят, ты теперь везде Эмили сопровождаешь? – спросил его Рон.  
\- А куда деваться после того, как она начала писать эти свои почеркушки? – пожал тот своими могучими плечами.  
\- Какие еще почеркушки? – насторожился Ланге.   
\- Это вам лучше у хозяйки спросить, - уклонился Эрих. И поспешил защелкнуть клапаны последних щитов и ретироваться.  
\- Что у тебя тут за новый питомец? – мрачно спросил Рон, имея в виду очередное начало творческого пути. – И что она пишет, если ей нужен телохранитель?   
\- Да ничего такого особенного, - улыбнулась Эм. – Девочка пишет о свободе женщин. И о том, что нам нужно равноправие. Уже было три небольшие брошюрки, а теперь и книжка готовиться.   
\- Что?! – Рон подавился воздухом. – Неудивительно, что ее нужно прикрывать. А она сама уже перестала бояться Эриха?   
\- Ну, она узнала, что его интересуют мужчины, и ей в любом случае ничего не грозит, и успокоилась.   
\- Ого, какая вольность мысли! – усмехнулся он.  
\- Что-то вроде того. Так что теперь она больше времени проводит в обществе Гектора, - она кивнула на угловой столик, где склонились друг к другу две белокурые головы.  
\- Нашла себе нового кавалера? – скептически поинтересовался Рон.  
\- Ну, одно другому не мешает. А пока он ее просто учит писать так, чтобы можно было зацепить публику. Цепляет, как видишь, она имела смелость и глупость подписываться своим настоящим именем, так, что уже посыпались угрозы. По большей части, от женщин. Эти поборницы морали чуть не растерзали ее пару дней назад, когда вышел третий ее памфлет. Кто бы мог подумать, что у нашей мышки может быть такой острый язык.   
\- Из этого все равно ничего не выйдет. Ты же не будешь защищать ее вечно, и Эриха может рядом не оказаться.  
\- Так может, это повод для курфюрста задуматься о законах, обеспечивающих безопасность женщин? А то таких практически нет.  
\- Все равно ничего у нее не получится, - покачал головой Рон. – Она не сможет сломать всю эту махину, что выстраивалась веками.  
\- Ну, кто знает, кто знает, - спокойно сказала Эм, наполняя пивом очередную кружку. – Даже самый длинный путь начинается с первого шага. 

 

Первые полтора десятка страниц были написаны в марте 2011 года, остальное 27.03.2014 – 09.05.2014.


End file.
